The Story of Evelyn
by Kiara97
Summary: Evelyn ist eine einsame und freiheitsliebende Wölfin, die nach einer Jagd Unterschlupf bei Undertaker findet. Sie bleibt bei ihm, doch was steckt hinter dieser Wölfin? Sie selbst will es herausfinden und macht es sich zur Aufgabe. Welchen Schwierigkeiten sie dabei begegnet und wie sie diese überwindet, das erfahrt ihr hier! [Spoiler, falls ihr den Manga nicht lest!]
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Ich hetzte durch das dunkle Waldstück, vernehmen konnte ich nur den umherwirbelnden Schnee unter meinen schweren Pfoten, meinen rasenden Herzschlag und die frustrierten Rufe der Menschen hinter mir auf ihren Pferden. Schon bald trugen mich meine Beine aus dem Wald und in der Ferne kam London in Sicht. Sicherlich gab es in dieser Stadt gute Möglichkeiten diese Menschen abzuhängen, also sprintete ich nochmals mit aller Kraft los. Selbst die Pferde konnten nicht mit meiner Geschwindigkeit mehr mithalten, was in meinem Inneren ein wenig Schadenfreude erregte.

So erreichte ich nach einiger Zeit die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, in denen ich sicherlich meine Verfolger abhängen konnte. Mit einem kraftvollen Satz von einer Kiste hatte ich es durch ein geöffnetes Fenster eines Ladens geschafft und versteckte mich für einige Minuten, bis sie hoffentlich endgültig fort waren. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass das Fenster viel zu hoch lag, weshalb ich die angelehnte Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aufdrückte und einen anderen Ausweg suchte. Doch was mich wie ein Schlag traf bereitete mir Übelkeit wie noch nie zuvor. Der Gestank des Todes war so intensiv, dass ich Würgereiz bekam und meine Schnauze zu brennen begann. Hinzu kamen einige Chemikalien und nach nicht mal zwei Atemzügen taumelte ich, als wäre ich betrunken. Schließlich fiel ich mit meiner rechten Körperhälfte gegen die Wand und legte frustriert meine Ohren an. Wo zur Hölle war ich diesmal gelandet?

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich den Gestank ausblenden und führte meinen Weg fort. Nach zwei weiteren Türen vernahm ich Stimmen und zwei fremde Gerüche, weshalb ich erstarrte und anschließend nah an den Boden gedrückt weiter schlich. Am Ende des Ganges stand eine weitere Tür offen und im Raum befanden sich einer meiner Verfolger und jemand, den ich nicht sehen konnte. Mein Blick fixierte den Mann, der dem Anschein nach ein wenig verängstigt war. Mit solch einer schlampigen Wachsamkeit des Menschen stieß ich mich ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern vom Boden mit meinen Hinterläufen ab, peilte die freiliegende Kehle des Menschen an und bohrte meine messerscharfen Zähne tief in das Fleisch. Sein panischer Schrei klingelte schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren. Sofort wirbelte ich meinen Kopf heftig hin und her. Heißes Blut sprenkelte den Laden, mein Fell und die Kleidung des Menschen. Ein lautes Knacken seines Genicks ließ mich stoppen und zufrieden ließ ich den Hals meiner Beute endlich los. Der bittere Geschmack des Menschenblutes hinterließ ein taubes Gefühl auf meiner Zunge, was ich auf Opium oder andere Drogen zurückführte. Dem zweiten Wesen aus dem Raum entfuhr ein Kichern, was mich aus meinem Blutrausch holte. Blitzschnell wirbelte ich herum, fletschte meine Zähne und sträubte mein Fell. Der Mann vor mir grinste immer noch sichtlich amüsiert.  
„Ich habe doch gefragt, welchen Sarg er haben wollte~...", kicherte er, weshalb ich mit meinem rechten Ohr leicht irritiert zuckte. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck, zeigte weder Furcht noch Schock und das stetige Grinsen schwand keine Sekunde von seinem Gesicht. Es verunsicherte mich und schon bald entfuhr mir das Knurren, welches seit geraumer Zeit tief im Inneren meines Brustkorbs aufbrodelte. Vorsichtig trat ich rückwärts in die Richtung des offensichtlichen Ausgangs. Jedoch sprang die Tür plötzlich auf, weshalb ich erneut umherwirbelte und zwei weitere Männer erblickte. Sie waren mir bei der Jagd unglaublich dicht auf den Fersen gewesen und langsam wunderte ich mich, ob diese Menschen nichts anderes zu tun hatten als jeden verdammten Laden in London zu durchforsten!

Beide erkannten mich sofort, doch bevor ihnen auch nur ein Geräusch entgleiten konnte, bohrten sich meine Zähne in das Fleisch ihrer Kehlen. Meinen Kopf schüttelte ich erneut kraftvoll und geschickt, so dass ich sie mit einem sauberen Genickbruch tötete. Mit einem widerlich lautem Gurgeln fielen die leblosen Körper zu Boden, die Blutlache wuchs erneut an. Das taube Gefühl auf meiner Zunge breitete sich aus, diese Menschen waren tatsächlich komplett zugedröhnt gewesen. Plötzlich schien alles größer zu sein und es dauerte eine Weile bis ich realisierte, dass meine Beine ihren Dienst verweigert hatten. Keine weiteren fünf Sekunden später fielen mir die ohnehin schon schweren Augenlider zu und ich driftete in einen tiefen Schlaf ab.

Mit erschöpftem Grummeln öffnete ich meine Augen, nur um einen dunklen Raum zu erblicken. Ächzend raffte ich mich schwerfällig auf, meine wackeligen Beine drohten jeden Moment erneut wegzurutschen. Das Opium, welches sich offensichtlich im Blut der Männer befunden hatte, wurde von meinem Körper entweder nur sehr langsam abgebaut oder ich hatte nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum geschlafen. Ganz egal was es war, ich wollte hier nur noch weg. Das Knurren meines Magens unterbrach mich jedoch rasch und so entschied ich mich dafür, dass ich erst etwas zu Essen suchte und dann verschwinden würde.

Nach ein paar Versuchen konnte ich meine Bewegungen besser koordinieren und drückte die Tür, welche zu meinem sehr seltenen Glück nur angelehnt war, auf. Mangelnde Beleuchtung des Ganges erschwerte nicht wirklich meine Suche, schließlich war ich es gewöhnt nachts zu jagen. Was mich jedoch wahrlich störte war der Fakt, dass sich mein Geruchssinn in diesem Laden als vollkommen unbrauchbar erwies. Nach ein paar unsicheren Schritten erreichte ich einen offenen Raum, der sich zu meiner Erleichterung als Küche entpuppte. So durchstöberte ich schnell das gesamte Zimmer und fand im Endeffekt nur eine Urne vor, die mit Keksen in Hundeknochenform randvoll gefüllt war. Die Form ließ mich ein wenig schmunzeln und endlich konnte ich meinen Hunger stillen. Er bewahrte mich auch vor jeglichen Gedanken und Fragen, die mich eventuell davon abgehalten hätten. Schließlich war es eigentlich wirklich idiotisch herumliegendes Essen, besonders solche Kekse, deren Geschmack man nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte, zu essen. Noch bevor dieser Gedankengang meinen Kopf füllen konnte war die Urne vor mir leer geputzt. Nun verlor ich mich in weiteren Gedanken, hauptsächlich über den Mann, den ich nicht einschätzen konnte und mich deshalb so sehr verunsicherte. Noch einmal treffen wollte ich ihn mit hundert-prozentiger Sicherheit nicht mehr. Doch das für mich typische Unglück ließ mich nicht lange allein, denn sobald ich mich umdrehte erblickten meine Augen das graue lange Haar, das typisch breite Grinsen und die tiefen Narben in seinem Gesicht. Obwohl die Augen von seinem Pony verdeckt waren, spürte ich seinen intensiven Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Wohin des Weges, mein schöner Lupus?", fragte der Mann, doch diesmal war die Tonlage seiner Stimme eindeutig ernster und messerscharf.

Gefahr. Dieser Mann... nein, dieses Wesen vor mir war gefährlich.

Meine Instinkte schrien regelrecht auf, doch die Muskeln meiner Beine verkrampften sich aufgrund meiner wachsenden Furcht schmerzhaft, so dass ich sie keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren konnte. Die Augen weitete ich vor Schock, meine Ohren pressten sich gegen meinen Schädel und meine Rute verschwand zwischen meinen Hinterläufen.

„Warum so~ ängstlich?", fragte er nun wieder in diesem leicht spöttischen Ton wie zuvor, während er vor seinem Mund seine langen knöcherigen Finger ineinander verschränkte. Entspannen tat es mich keineswegs, viel mehr verspannten sich die Muskeln weiter an und mein Fell sträubte sich an meinem gesamten Körper. Erst als ich nach Luft schnappte bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Atem die gesamte Zeit über gehalten hatte und nahm seinen Geruch zum ersten mal wahr. Zum einen überwog sein Geruch gerade den penetranten Geruch des Todes des Geschäftes und zum anderen schwang ein Hauch seiner Kekse in den Klamotten des Mannes. Jedoch war dort noch etwas scharfes, doch mir fehlten die Begriffe in meinem Wortschatz dafür. Eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig, da dieser Geruch verlockend und erdrückend zugleich auf mich wirkte. Als könne mich dieses Wesen mit einem einfach Kommando in richtiger Tonlage dominieren, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ich war ein freier, stolzer Wolf, dem man niemals zähmen würde. Das redete ich mir also bis zum heutigen Tage ein...

„Das braucht ein solches Wesen wie ihr nicht zu wissen.", entgegnete ich in einem erstaunlich herausfordernden Ton, obwohl meine Körperhaltung das ganz genaue Gegenteil davon ausdrückte. Eine Antwort hatte er dem Anschein nach auch nicht wirklich von mir erwartet, was das nun leicht dämliche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Mir hingegen bescherte es tief in meinem Inneren das Gefühl von Triumph.

„Ich denke schon, _Lupus. _Wie lautet dein Name?", entfuhr ihm nun in einem tiefen, sehr bedrohlich wirkenden Knurren, was mir einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ich schluckte schwerfällig, da sich meine Kehle mit der schweren Atmosphäre regelrecht zuschnürte.

„Warum wollt ihr das wissen? Lasst mich einfach nur freundlicherweise hinfort ziehen und ihr werdet nie wieder etwas von mir hören.", erklärte ich nun unsicherer als zuvor und wich seiner Frage aus. Einem fremden Wesen wie ihm würde ich niemals Informationen zu meiner Selbst geben.  
„Und wenn ich simpel gesagt nicht _freundlich_ bin? In meinem recht langen Leben bin ich noch nie einer Kreatur wie dir begegnet, es fasziniert mich.", antwortete er rasch und unheimlich finster, weshalb mir mein Mund ungläubig aufklappte. Das war ganz genau die Tonlage, mit der er mich dominieren konnte! Das, was in mir uralte Instinkte, denen ich nicht entsagen konnte, erwachen ließ!

Das Tier in mir unterwarf sich ihm sofort, doch ich selbst wollte nicht einfach so nachgeben. Eine Niederlage würde ich niemals in meinem Leben einfach so hinnehmen können. Schnell schnappte ich meinen Kiefer zu, der Ausdruck in meinen Augen wurde kühler. Furcht und Angst schob ich entschlossen in meinen Hinterkopf, dafür war jetzt eindeutig nicht die Zeit. Ich teilte ihm mit meiner Körpersprache mit, dass ich mir nichts mehr gefallen lassen würde. Wenn er ein Frage-Antwort-Spielchen spielen wollte, so würde ich mich seinem Willen vorerst beugen. Eventuell könnte ich ja auch davon profitieren und ein paar nützliche Dinge in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nun gut, wenn ihr es euch so wünscht. Mein Name lautet Evelyn. Ihr seid kein Mensch, nicht wahr? So sollte ich eure Fragen nun beantwortet haben. Was und wer seid ihr?", antwortete und fragte ich erneut, meine Stimme wuchs kräftiger mit jedem Wort, das die Miene des Fremden vor mir überraschter aussehen ließ. Plötzlich kicherte er los, wobei seine überraschend weißen Zähne aufblitzten. Das Grinsen war jedoch keinesfalls freundlich, nein. Es war simpel gesagt gruselig, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das.

„Bring mich zum lachen und a~lle Information der Welt soll dir gehören.", trällerte er, wobei seine Stimme die gesamte Tonleiter abklapperte. Mir fiel der Mund auf.

_Was. Zur. Hölle? _Wie sollte_ ich _ihn denn bitteschön zum lachen bringen, ich war nicht wirklich für meine witzige Seite bekannt!

_Einige nervenaufreibende Zeit später im vorderen Teil des Geschäftes..._

Ich schnaufte und knurrte frustriert zugleich. Zahlreichen _Menschen _war ich schon begegnet, die wahrlich bekloppt waren. Doch dieses Wesen vor mir knackte wohl alle Rekorde! Kein Witz hatte ihn zum lachen gebracht, aber ausgerechnet der unabsichtliche Sturz über den Sarg im Laden fand er urkomisch und entlockte ihm ein manisch brüllendes Lachen. Zum Glück konnte ich nicht wie die Menschen erröten, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich spätestens jetzt einer Tomate gleichen. So viel zu meinem Stolz!

„He.. he... Wundervoll... Ich erzähle dir alles, das war mehr als genügsam.", kicherte er immer noch nach Atem ringend und krallte sich mit den langen Nägeln am Holz des Tisches fest, damit er sich auf dem Stuhl halten konnte. Speichel bahnte sich den Weg von seinem Mund zu seinem Kinn, doch anscheinend bemerkte er es nicht mal. Ich zögerte ein paar Sekunden, setzte mich auf den Boden und starrte ihn genervt an.

„Was bist du?", fragte ich fordernd, jegliche Geduld in mir war aufgebraucht. Endlich beruhigte er sich, wischte sich den Speichel mit dem Ärmel seines Gewandes aus dem Gesicht - danke dafür - und setzte eine geschäftliche Miene auf. Das ganze ruinierte er jedoch wieder erfolgreich, indem er seine Hundeknochenkekse auspackte und auf ihnen herumkaute.

„Ich habe tatsächlich 'alle Informationen' gesagt, nicht wahr? Also muss ich wohl antworten..." Er pausierte für einen Moment bevor er endlich zum Punkt kam. „Sagt dir der Begriff 'Shinigami' etwas, Evelyn?"

„Ja... Du bist also ein Todesgott? Interessant.", nickte ich überaus gelassen und überraschte ihn anscheinend aufs Neue.

„Fürchtest du mich nicht?", fragte er spöttisch und verschränkte zum wiederholten male die Finger vor seinem Mund ineinander. Die Ellenbogen stützte er auf dem Tisch vor sich ab.

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Es ist nicht meine erste Begegnung mit einem Wesen wie dir, obwohl es schon einige... eh... Jahre her ist. Ehrlich gesagt erklärt es einiges und lässt jegliche Furcht in mir absterben.", antwortete ich aufrichtig, da Lügen, besonders vor Wesen wie ihm, in meinen Augen keinen Sinn in sich trugen.

„Würdest du dich bemühen und es mir erklären? Ich bin gefährlich und könnte dich hier und jetzt auslöschen. Das weißt du, da bin ich mir sicher.", durchdachte er laut und ernst, jeglicher Humor war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Die Neugierde in ihm war geweckt worden, was wiederum Entspannung in mir auslöste.

„Oh ja, das weiß ich allzu gut...", begann ich und ließ meinen Blick durch den Laden des Leichenbestatters schweifen. „Wenn ich durch die Hände eines würdigen Shinigamis sterbe, so werde ich nichts dagegen einwenden. Ich selbst habe keine Erklärung dafür, doch das Tier in mir lässt sich von deiner Rasse unglaublich schnell zähmen. Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit der Vergangenheit meiner Rasse zu tun, doch darüber habe ich weder Informationen noch handfeste Beweise.", antwortete ich und erwischte mich dabei, wie ich den Boden plötzlich viel interessanter als alles andere in meinem Umfeld fand. Er schien nun schweigend über meine Worte nachzudenken und ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, also verblieb ich ebenfalls stumm.

„Mh~... Erstaunlich und interessant.", grummelte er mehr zu sich selbst und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte ich und konnte es mir nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Verzeiht, _Milady_. Undertaker lautet mein Name.", antwortete er rasch während er seinen Hut höflich von seinem Kopf nahm. Ein kehliges Lachen entfuhr mir, was er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Sehr wohl, _Mister __Undertaker_.", entgegnete ich albernd und verbeugte mich leicht. Er grinste wieder und ich bemerkte verwundert, dass ich mich ihm in einer solch kurzen Zeit so offen geben konnte. Vor allem hatte ich in seiner Gegenwart _gelacht_.

„Danke...", murmelte ich nach einer Weile der Stille und stand auf.

„Wofür?", fragte Undertaker nun in seinem typisch amüsierten Ton, doch er ahnte wahrscheinlich bereits meine Antwort. Schließlich sprachen meine Augen und deren Ausdruck Bänder, keine Sprache der Welt könnte ihnen gerecht werden.

„Für dieses Gespräch.. für die Zeit mit dir. Es ist mindestens Jahrzehnte her, als ich das letzte mal so entspannt mit jemandem geredet habe.", erklärte ich mit schwerwiegender Melancholie im Unterton meiner Stimme.

„Wo willst du nun hin?", fragte er, als ich mir meinen Weg um die Särge zum Ausgang bahnte.  
„Ich... Eh.. Also... Wahrscheinlich wieder um die Welt...?", antwortete ich unsicher mit sanfter Stimme und ließ unbewusst die Schultern hängen. Die Wand vor mir wurde von meinem nun trüben Blick fixiert. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Ich wusste nicht mehr nach _was_ ich suchte, _warum _ich suchte und _wo_ ich überhaupt suchen sollte. Verloren, das war ich. Undertakers Kichern brach mich aus meinen tiefgründigen Gedankengang. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, das Klacken seiner Stiefel hallte im Raum wider. Seine Präsenz näherte sich mir und ich machte keine Anstalten mich umzudrehen. Ich hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gehabt, anderen diese Seite von mir zu zeigen. Schon gar nicht erst _Fremden_.

„Evelyn... Du könntest hier bleiben, jedoch musst du gewisse Regeln befolgen.", verkündete er in einem süßen Ton, der bedrohlicher als alles andere zuvor klang. Zögerlich drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm und spürte seinen heißen, nach Keksen riechenden Atem auf meiner Schnauze, was mich sofort zurückzucken ließ. Wie zur Hölle war er so nah gekommen?! Ich schnappte nach Luft, unfähig zu sprechen starrte ich ihn an.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", flüsterte er neckend und kniete sich näher zu mir. Direkt hinter mir befand sich die Wand, ich war verdammt nochmal gefangen!  
„Und was wären das für Regeln?", fragte ich leicht nervös.

„Das wirst du sehen. Ich gebe dir diese eine Chance. Entscheide dich. Du hast völlig freie Wahl. Bleibe hier oder verschwinde.", verkündete er, eine solche Ernsthaftigkeit hatte ich nicht erwartet. Wie viele Stunden kannten wir uns nun? Nicht mal 10 und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre es bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit und wir müssten unseren weiteren Weg planen.  
„Fein. Meine Entscheidung ist gefällt, also trete zurück.", forderte ich nun auch mit ernster Stimme, was ein zufriedenes Grinsen in sein Gesicht meißelte.

„Ugh... Du hättest nicht so ernst sein müssen. Eine einfach Frage hätte es auch getan, danke. Also?", murrte ich mit zugekniffenen Augen und positionierte mich an der Stelle, die ich davor besetzt hatte.

„Das übliche und ein paar Extras, Evelyn. Wirst du mit der Zeit herausfinden.~", trällerte er nun fromm herum, als wäre er eben überhaupt nicht bereit gewesen mir den Kopf abzureißen. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Oh~ Mit was habe ich dein Schmunzeln verdient?", fragte er spielerisch, woraufhin ich belustigt schnaufte.

„Ich finde dich ganz einfach gesagt amüsant. Wahrscheinlich kannst du dir sogar gut vorstellen wie es ist mehrere Jahrzehnte allein zu verbringen. Das mit der ständigen Flucht ist natürlich eine andere Sache.", murmelte ich und er nickte leicht, das Grinsen verschwand jedoch diesmal nicht. Komischerweise war ich dafür nun dankbar.


	2. Chapter 2 - Living

Trotz meines Protestes hatte Undertaker mir ein provisorisches Bett eingerichtet, in dem ich mich nun relativ zufrieden umher wälzte. Er hatte es sich in einem der Särge gemütlich gemacht, was ich anfangs ein wenig komisch fand. Jedoch lag ich nun auch in einem der Särge, die wahrscheinlich von ihrer Größe her für Kinder gedacht waren, und verstand ihn. Warum denn in einem Bett schlafen, wenn die Polsterungen der teuren Särge so gemütlich waren?

Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf atmete ich tief ein, schnaufte und kletterte verspannt aus meinem 'Bett'. Undertaker befand sich auch noch in seinem Sarg, also musste es sehr früh am Morgen sein. Ich tat das gleiche wie jeden Morgen und streckte mich ausgiebig. Erst die Vorderläufe, dann die Hinterläufe, anschließend meinen Nacken und schließlich nochmal meinen gesamten Rücken. Hier und dort knacksten meine eingeschlafenen Knochen und schlussendlich gähnte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen herzhaft, wobei mir aus Versehen ein hohes Quietschen entfuhr. Schnell blickte ich zu Undertaker, der aufgrund meines morgendlichen Rituals sich bereits aufgesetzt hatte. Ob er mich erst jetzt erblickte oder mich schon für ein paar Minuten beobachtete konnte ich nicht sagen. Es störte mich jedoch auch nicht im geringsten.

„Gu~ten Morgen. War der Sarg zu deiner Zufriedenheit? Ich könnte ihn für dich reservieren.", trällerte Undertaker gut gelaunt und kletterte ebenfalls aus seiner Schlafstätte.

„Liebend gern. Wirklich gemütlich, obwohl ich ihn wahrscheinlich niemals unter der Erde gebrauchen werde.", entgegnete ich ironisch und grinste ihn frech an.

„Was macht dich da so~ sicher?", fragte er und begab sich in den hinteren Teil, nachdem er die Ladentür aufgeschlossen hatte. Ich folgte ihm.

„Sagen wir einfach mal, dass ich auf jeden Fall nicht aufgrund meines Alters diese Welt verlassen werde.", erklärte ich, da ich schließlich immer noch getötet werden konnte.

„Oh~ Wie alt bist du denn?", fragte er nun und schien um einiges munterer zu sein als am Vortag.

„Es ist unhöflich eine Lady nach ihrem Alter zu fragen.", erwiderte ich gespielt empört und kicherte, als er mit einem Stirnrunzeln über seine Schulter zu mir schaute.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht allzu genau an mein Alter. An was ich mich noch erinnern kann ist mein Tierprozess gegen Ende des Jahres 1563 in Frankreich.", antwortete ich aufrichtig und er stoppte erneut seine Schritte, die eindeutig in Richtung Küche gerichtet waren.

„Tierprozess? Weshalb wurdest du angeklagt?", fragte er nun neugierig und schien nicht mal zu fürchten, dass er ein heikles Thema ansprach.

„Die Menschen glaubten, dass ich entweder einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen hatte oder von ihm sogar besessen war. Sie hatten mich sprechen gehört, also ertränkten sie mich mit gefesselten Beinen im eisigen Wasser eines Flusses.", erzählte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war so viel Zeit seitdem vergangen, dass die Erinnerungen daran mich nicht wirklich mehr schockten. Undertaker nickte leicht und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

In den nächsten Stunden, die Undertaker fleißig mit dem Backen von Keksen verbrachte, verlor ich mich oft in meinen Erinnerungen, was ich zuvor nicht allzu oft getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das Gespräch im Gang mit Undertaker der Auslöser gewesen. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen kugelte ich mich auf dem Boden enger zusammen und versteckte mein Gesicht im rabenschwarzen Fell meiner Rute. Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern, denn das würde nur unnötige Traurigkeit hervorrufen, die Undertaker nicht wirklich sehen sollte. Mitleid war wohl eines der schlimmsten Dinge dieser Erde, die ich nicht verstand. Doch nun kamen einige Fragen auf, die mir niemals beantwortet werden würden.

_Konnte er denn überhaupt Mitleid empfinden?_ In einem solchen Berufsfeld wie des seinen?

„Was bedrückt dich, Evelyn?~", entfuhr Undertaker rasch und füllte die Kekse in mehrere Urnen um. Ich holte gerade Luft für eine Antwort, als mein Magen mich plötzlich unterbrach. Offensichtlich hatte auch Undertaker es gehört, da er sofort einen der recht leckeren Kekse vor meiner Nase umher wedelte. In seinem Gesicht befand sich wieder dieses gewisse Grinsen, was nichts gutes verhieß.

„Evelyn... Gib mir _das_.", hauchte er verführerisch in mein Ohr, was ich mit einem Knurren beantwortete.

„Ich werde mich nicht nochmal für dein Vergnügen auf die Fresse legen.", grummelte ich und schaute nun beleidigt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ich mochte ihn, ja. Aber den kleinen Rest meines Stolzes würde ich nicht aufgeben. Auf jeden Fall nicht für eine komische Unterhaltungsart.

„Oh~, Evelyn... Ich bin enttäuscht.", murmelte er mit gespieltem Missmut, doch diesmal gab ich nicht nach.

„Ich bin ein _Wolf,_ kein domestizierter Haushund. Wenn ich die richtige Laune habe, dann werde ich dir die Lacher des Jahrhunderts bescheren.", schlug ich vor und hoffte, dass er sich darauf einlassen würde. Er entgegnete nur ein 'Mhh' und schob schob mir den Keks in meinen Mund, was ich als Zusage für den Vorschlag verstand. Nach einigen weiteren Keksen verstummte mein Magen zufrieden und es ging an die Arbeit, denn Undertaker war bereits im vorderen Teil des Ladens beschäftigt.

Leichen waren nichts neues für mich, doch diese Art der Leichen mochte ich ganz und gar nicht. Ihr Gestank ließ mich meine empfindliche Nase rümpfen, was Undertaker sicherlich bemerkte.

„Wasserleichen missfallen dir, Evelyn?", fragte er amüsiert von meiner Reaktion, denn meine Antwort war ein heftiges Niesen.

„Sie stinken und sind langweilig.", knurrte ich mit angelegten Ohren und musterte den fortschrittlich verwesten Körper, welchen Undertaker nun auf einen silbernen Tisch in einem Hinterraum platzierte.

„Mit dem 'langweilig sein' kann ich zum größten Teil zustimmen, doch nichtsdestotrotz muss ich sie schön machen.~", sang Undertaker freudig und entfernte die noch nassen Klamotten vom Körper des weiblichen Menschen. Der Gestank verursachte mir nach nur wenigen Minuten Kopfschmerzen und ich verließ das Geschäft, denn ganz egal in welchem Teil des Gebäudes ich mich befand roch es nach Verwesung. Undertaker hatte ich Bescheid gegeben, so dass ich nun frei herumziehen konnte.

Die gesamte Stadt war in strahlendem weiß bedeckt und beißende Kälte nagte an den Spitzen meiner Ohren. Meine Pfoten durchbrachen die dicke Schicht von Eis und Schnee unter mir in regelmäßigen Abständen, mein Atem beschleunigte sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit. Allein dieses stupide Laufen über die schier unendlich wirkenden Schneefelder außerhalb von London lösten pure Freude in mir aus. Kein Menschengeruch erfüllte meine Nase, weshalb ich begierig so viel Sauerstoff wie möglich aus meiner Umgebung inhalierte. So vergingen sicherlich mehrere Minuten, bis plötzlich etwas an mir vorbeihuschte. Der Geruch von Kaninchen wurde mir regelrecht ins Gesicht gepeitscht und mein Jagdtrieb drängte sich ohne Vorwarnung in den Vordergrund. Im nächsten Moment hetzte ich das völlig panische Kaninchen über den weißen Teppich aus Schnee und kurz vorm Waldrand erfasste mein Gebiss den Nacken des kleinen Tieres. Heißes Blut sprenkelte mein Kinn und befleckte einen Teil meines weißen Vorderbeines. Ohne große Mühe brach ich schnell das Genick, so dass es nicht unnötig leiden musste. Keinesfalls war dies jemals meine Absicht gewesen, egal bei welchem Tier. Schweigend bedankte ich mich respektvoll bei ihm [dem Kaninchen] für die sättigende Mahlzeit, die sein Körper mir bieten würde.

Mit meinem Abendessen im Maul trabte ich gemütlich zurück nach London, die langsam untergehende Sonne ließ das Feld regelrecht erstrahlen. Die Temperatur war über den Tag hinweg weiterhin rapide gesunken, so dass nicht mal mehr Schnee vom Himmel fallen konnte. Unglücklicherweise war ich dermaßen abgelenkt gewesen, dass ich nicht mal die sich heranpirschenden Menschen am Rande der Stadt bemerkte. Als sie den ersten Gewehrschuss in meine Richtung abfeuerten war es bereits beinahe zu spät. Er traf mich am vorderen rechten Bein und vor Schmerz jaulte ich auf. Meine Beute ließ ich aber nicht los und hetzte humpelnd panisch los. Vor einer halben Stunde war ich in der Position des erbarmungslosen Jägers gewesen, doch nun war ich die wehrlose Beute. Blut benetzte mein gesamtes Bein und die klaffende Wunde brannte aufgrund der eisigen Kälte. Unregelmäßig keuchend bahnte ich mir den Weg durch einige dunklen Gassen und ließ die Menschen nach nur kurzer Zeit hinter mir zurück, denn zum Glück hatten sie keine Pferde.

Vorsichtig humpelte ich um die Ecke, als ich keinen Menschen in der Straße und Undertaker vor dem Laden erblickte. Sofort erkannte er meinen Herzschlag, denn sofort lehnte er den Grabstein gegen die Wand des Hauses und drehte sich zu mir. Anerkennend für diese Gestik nickte ich ihm zu und wollte an ihm vorbei ins Geschäft, doch er stoppte mich geschickt.

„Was hat denn mein Lupus angestellt?~", fragte er und konnte trotz typischer Betonung die leichte Sorge im Unterton nicht verbergen. Zumindest nicht vor mir.

„Nur Menschen, nichts weiter.", nuschelte ich resigniert und blickte zur Seite, hier hatten wir mal wieder die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, mit der ich kaum etwas anfangen konnte.

„Mhhhh~, soll ich mich um die Wunde kümmern?", fragte er nun ernster, woraufhin ich so gut es ging mit den Schultern zuckte. Endlich öffnete er die Tür und ließ mich zuerst eintreten, dann folgte er mir und schloss hinter sich ab.

„Setze dich dorthin und warte.~", erklärte er sichtlich zu munter, zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen der geschlossenen Särge und verschwand kurz im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Ich platzierte das Kaninchens neben mein 'Bett', so dass ich es ja nicht vergessen würde.

Mit einigen Utensilien, die ich nicht mal alle benennen konnte, begann er seine Arbeit. Erst säuberte er die Wunde, was diese regelrecht aufglühen ließ. Ein gepresstes Winseln und Wimmern entglitt mir, obwohl ich die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. Schließlich wollte ich ihm nicht aus Reflex den Arm abbeißen. Um das vorzubeugen hatte er jedoch gut mitgedacht und mir einen Knochen, wahrscheinlich der Oberarmknochen eines Menschen, zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Dieser knackste bereits gefährlich laut unter dem Druck meines Kiefers und als Undertaker die Kugel mit einer Pinzette entfernte, da brach ich den Knochen entzwei. Das grollende Knurren in mir ließ meinen Brustkorb vibrieren, was Undertaker noch breiter grinsen ließ. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte packte er bereits alles hinfort, was mich etwas verwirrt hinabschauen ließ. Die Wunde war von einer dicken Bandage verdeckt und die Schmerzen waren erträglich. Undertaker betrat erneut den Raum und fragend legte ich meinen Kopf schief, was ihm ein Kichern entlockte.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, morgen müssen wir früh aufstehen.~", erklärte er schließlich und machte sich zu seinem Sarg auf. Ich vertilgte erst mal das Kaninchen und legte mich anschließend ebenfalls in meinen Sarg.

Eine leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter genügte und ich sprang panisch auf. Alles drehte sich und die Schmerzen im rechten Vorderbein, als ich es belastete, ließen mich wimmern.

„A~lles in Ordnung, Evelyn. Wir müssen los.~", erklärte Undertaker kichernd und schien sich ein lauteres Lachen zu verkneifen. Zögerlich nickte ich leicht abwesend und kletterte aus meinem 'Bett'.

„Was gibt es zu tun?", fragte ich neugierig, vollzog mein morgendliches Ritual und sein Grinsen wuchs noch breiter, wenn es denn überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Eine Beerdigung.~ Nichts spannendes, aber trotzdem ein Teil meiner Arbeit.", antwortete Undertaker fröhlich. Meinerseits erfolgte ein Nicken und schon verließen wir gemeinsam den Laden. Der einfache Wagen mit einem Esel, der mich leider überhaupt nicht leiden konnte und deshalb mich erfolgreich ignorierte, stand bereits erwartungsvoll in der Gasse neben dem Geschäft. Mit einem kräftigen Satz landete ich im hinteren Teil des Transportmittels, Undertaker nahm die Zügel in die Hände und schon machten wir uns zum Friedhof auf.

Angekommen erblickte ich mehrere Menschen, die komplett in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt waren. Die meisten Mienen waren aufgesetzt, fast niemand empfand wahre Trauer für die junge Frau. Menschen logen sich selbst und andere um sich herum an, was ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Warum waren sie nicht einfach ehrlich? Wahrscheinlich würde ich es niemals herausfinden, denn Menschen waren unangenehm komplizierte Kreaturen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich auch das Interesse für sie seit geraumer Zeit verloren, denn alle waren gleich. Gierig, egoistisch, ignorant und überaus narzisstisch. So konnte man diese Bestien allgemein beschreiben. Sie selbst belügen sich mit ihrer 'Moral' und meinen tatsächlich, dass sie 'gut' sind. Nur weil sie irgendwelche Gebete vollziehen und an etwas glauben, das ich schon längst aufgegeben hatte, machte sie noch lange nicht gut oder rein. Besonders wenn man für diese unnützen Dinge über tausende Leichen anderer Tiere ging. Einfach nur abartig und von ihrer 'Intelligenz' hatte ich in meinem gesamten Leben nicht sonderlich viel mitbekommen. Unbeabsichtigt verlor ich mich erneut in dunklen Gedankengängen und schnell stoppte ich mich.

Die Menschen fanden sich langsam nacheinander in der kleinen Kapelle ein, um der toten Frau ein letztes mal zu huldigen. Undertaker ignorierte sie, ich folgte ihm. Wie oft er dieses Phänomen bei Menschen wohl schon gesehen hatte?

Schon bald standen wir vor dem zukünftigen Platz der Ruhestätte des Menschen, der im Moment in der Kapelle ruhte, und Undertaker begann mit einer Schippe das Grab zu schaufeln. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen begann auch ich ein wenig erfreut zu buddeln.

„Dafür, dass du kein domestizierter Haushund sein sollst, bist du ganz schön treu und abgerichtet.~", kicherte Undertaker amüsiert, als wir bereits fast fertig waren.

„Ich arbeite aus meinem eigenen Willen heraus, nicht aufgrund eines Befehls. Ich habe Spaß daran und möchte dir unter die Arme greifen, weil du mir geholfen hast.", erklärte ich mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, Schnee und die zum Teil gefrorene Erde türmte sich hinter mir auf. Es war ohne mein rechtes Vorderbein ein wenig schwieriger, jedoch nicht unmöglich. Abermals entgegnete er nur ein 'Mhh', beendete die letzten Feinarbeiten und kletterte so wie ich aus dem Loch. Den Rest würden die Menschen nach der Beerdigung erledigen, unsere Arbeit war getan. Also fuhren wir in angenehmer Stille bei Sonnenuntergang zurück zum Geschäft. Kein einziges Wort wechselten wir miteinander, denn es gab keinen Grund dazu. In dieser Hinsicht war es mit ihm perfekt, denn er redete nicht um des Redens Willen.

Seit Jahrzehnten hatte ich mich in der Präsenz eines anderen Wesens nicht mehr so sicher und entspannt fühlen können. Ich fragte mich, ob es in einem Rudel von Wölfen genauso war. Wenn ich die Beziehung zwischen mir und Undertaker beschreiben müsste, so würde ich, trotz der erst kurzen Bekanntschaft und dem Fakt, dass ich fast nichts über ihn wusste, ihn wahrscheinlich als Bruder bezeichnen. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl erfüllte mich bei diesem Gedanken.

_Ich war an seiner Seite wirklich glücklich._


	3. Chapter 3 - As time goes on

Beinahe zwei Monate verflogen rasch und jeden Tag genoss ich aufs Neue. Schließlich war es ungewiss, wie lang ich an der Seite des faszinierenden Shinigamis noch sein würde. Die Ewigkeit wäre wahrlich schön, doch das war zu keinem Zeitpunkt meines Lebens passiert. Hin und wieder bemerkte Undertaker, dass mich etwas schwerwiegendes beschäftigte, doch hatte mich nie darauf angesprochen. Zum einen wusste ich, dass er etwas vor mir verbarg und zum anderen fürchtete ich mich wieder allein sein zu müssen. Ich schämte mich für diese Angst, denn nach zwei Monaten sollte man sich an kein Wesen in solch einer Weise binden. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr.  
Auf jeden Fall war es früher Mittag und vor einigen Tagen hatte Undertaker mir ein neues Spiel beigebracht, das wir im jetzigen Moment erneut spielten. Dem Wolf in mir gefiel es unglaublich gut, also ließ ich mich vom Spieltrieb ausnahmsweise übernehmen. Allzu schlecht war es eigentlich auch nicht, denn mein Verstand verabschiedete sich innerhalb dieser Phase von mir. Die zwei Besucher bemerkte ich erst, als ich mich ihnen vollkommen gezeigt hatte. Geschockt sträubte ich mein Fell, meine Augen drohten mir herauszufallen. Der Schädel, den Undertaker zuvor wie beim Bowling über den Boden in meine Richtung geschickt hatte, befand sich zwischen meinem spitzen Zähnen. Meine Ohren legte ich sofort an und ein tiefes Knurren entfuhr meiner Kehle. Vor mir befand sich ein kleiner Menschenjunge, neben ihm ein Dämon. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper verspannte sich beinahe schmerzhaft, denn von wirklich guten Erfahrungen mit Dämonen konnte ich nicht berichten.  
„Evelyn..", hauchte Undertaker drohend und schnell verstummte ich verwirrt. Er kannte offensichtlich die beiden, weshalb ich sofort meine aggressive Haltung aufgab.  
„Also, setzt euch. Ich habe gerade einen Kuchen gebacken.~", trällerte Undertaker sichtlich amüsiert von der Anwesenheit des Jungen, der sich bereits in die Richtung eines Sarges begab. Undertaker selbst platzierte sich mit den Hundeknochenkeksen auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tresen und der Dämon blieb wie eine Statue stehen. Ich legte mich aus der Sicht des Menschen links des Tresens auf den Boden neben die Kerze und kaute stupide auf dem Schädel von vorhin herum. Die Besucher schenkten mir sonst keine Beachtung, wahrscheinlich war ich in ihren Augen nur ein übergroßer, dumm herum sabbernder Köter. Die Unterhaltung, welche sich um irgendwelche Leichen von Kindern handelte, blendete ich komplett aus. Dafür schmeckte es mir gerade einfach zu gut. Der Dämon reichte Undertaker einige Dokumente und die Show konnte losgehen. Ich beobachtete alles aus dem Augenwinkel, doch fixierte mich immer noch mehr auf den Schädel. Schließlich konnte man sowieso kaum noch Undertaker verstehen, da er sich schon sichtlich auf seine Bezahlung freute. Er räkelte sich auf und an der Theke herum, sabberte wie gewöhnlich vor sich hin und irritierte den Menschen sichtlich. Dieser bat um Sebastian, seinen Butler, der sich bereits seine Handschuhe zurecht zog.  
„Ihr werdet euch wieder auf euren Butler verlassen?~~", zwitscherte Undertaker und hatte eindeutig zu viel Spaß an der ganzen Sache.  
„Gufufu~ Ich frage mich, ob der Graf nur ein Kind ist, das nichts allein ausrichten kann wenn sein Butler nicht in der Nähe ist... Aber solange es lustig ist, ist es mir egal wer es ist.", trällerte Undertaker, der nun seitlich auf dem Tresen lag und sich kaum noch einkriegte, was dazu führte, dass er mir beinahe auf meine Rute trat. Im letzten Moment zog ich sie ein und knurrte drohend, da er mich beim Fressen gestört hatte. Er jedoch ignorierte mich, denn er hatte sichtlich einen Nerv bei dem Menschen mit dieser Aussage getroffen.  
„Ich werde es machen.", bestimmte der Junge, woraufhin sein Butler leicht überrascht sich mit einer Nachfrage versicherte.  
„Geh. Wage dich nicht zu spähen, das ist ein Befehl!", befahl er außerordentlich angepisst. Der Butler verbeugte sich daraufhin mit der Hand über der Brust, wo beim Menschen eigentlich das Herz lag, und verließ das Geschäft nach einem gehorsamen 'Yes, my Lord.'.  
Nach einer Stunde verließ mich die Geduld. Der Junge war mit Witzen genau so schlecht wie ich, also ließ ich den angeknabberten Schädel im Stich und machte mich zur Vordertür auf. Wie ich es einschätzte, würde es noch einige Stunden dauern. Ohne Probleme öffnete ich die Tür und erblickte sofort den Dämon. Kerzengerade wartete er auf seinen Herren und sah vollkommen bescheuert dabei aus, weshalb ich loslachte. Ein grimmiger Blick seinerseits ließ mich beinahe losbrüllen, doch wahrscheinlich wäre das nicht sonderlich weise gewesen. Also schloss ich die Tür hinter mir mit einem Klicken und sprang so elegant wie möglich auf einen Sarg an der Wand des Hauses. Ich fixierte seine Gesichtszüge, die sich keine einzige Sekunde lang veränderten oder bewegten. Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis er meinen Blick erwiderte. Die Kälte in seinen Augen jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich wusste, dass manche Dämonen gewisse Abneigungen gegenüber Dinge dieser Welt besaßen, doch ich selbst hatte es noch nie erleben können. Eisblaue Augen widerstanden rotbraunen Augen. Ohne es zu bemerken entfleuchte mir ein Knurren und schnell zuckte ich erschrocken auf. Seine Mine hatte sich weiterhin verdunkelt und schwer schluckte ich. Es war zu hundert Prozent nicht empfehlenswert einen Dämon herauszufordern und ich dumme tat es gerade. Rasch schaute ich zur Seite, die Ohren drückten sich fest gegen meinen Kopf. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, so wäre ich hier und jetzt untergegangen. Doch es blieb nicht lang so, denn eine Straßenkatze hüpfte neben mich auf den Sarg und schmiegte sich an mich. Sofort wedelte ich meine Rute vor Freude, denn es war meine erste Freundin in diesem Teil Londons gewesen. Avis erzählte mir so viele Dinge und ich kicherte auf. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich eine solch verständnisvolle Katze getroffen.  
„Oh, welch eine Schönheit..", hörte ich den Dämon murmeln und plötzlich befand er sich direkt vor uns auf seinen Knien. Ich schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft, sträubte mein Fell und auch Avis verkroch sich geschockt im dichten Fell von mir. Durch meinen starken Beschützerinstinkt legte ich eine Pfote um ihren Körper und presste sie an mich. Welch komischer Dämon. Meine Anwesenheit verabscheute er, doch eine Katze verehrte er. Seine Hand näherte sich, was mir ein weiteres Knurren entlockte. Angewidert von mir rümpfte er seine Nase und ich war kurz davor ihm seine Hand abzubeißen. Die spitzen Zähne meines Maules blitzten bereits auf, doch er streckte seine Finger zu Avis. Sie drückte sich plötzlich von mir weg und schnupperte in seine Richtung. Schnell winselte ich auf und erklärte ihr wimmernd, welch Gefahr von ihm ausging. Avis schien das jedoch nicht ernst zu nehmen und näherte sich ihm neugierig. Bevor mir ein weiteres Wimmern entfuhr, lehnte sie ihren Kopf bereits in seine Hand und schnurrte kräftig, was ihm ein wirklich gruseliges Grinsen ins Gesicht trieb. Es konnte locker mit dem von Undertaker mithalten.  
„Ah, solch sanfte Pfoten und weiches Fell...", schwärmte der Dämon und nahm Avis in seine Arme. Ängstlich musterte ich Avis, die das ganze zu sehr genoss. Wie konnte sie es nur mögen von einem Dämon angefasst zu werden?...  
Nach einiger Zeit sprang Avis endlich aus seinen Armen, verabschiedete sich bei mir mit einem kurzen Stupser mit ihrer Nase auf meiner und miaute dem Dämon freudig ein 'Tschüss'. Ihr schwarzes Fell ließ sie rasch in der Dunkelheit der Seitengasse verschwinden. Sichtlich zufrieden richtete der Butler sich wieder auf und spielte weiterhin Statue vorm Eingang des Geschäftes, die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter. Wow, selbst ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit gebraucht, um Undertaker ein Lachen zu entlocken. Gelangweilt legte ich den Kopf auf meine überkreuzten Pfoten und seufzte leise. Meine Augen schlossen sich und schon döste ich vor mich hin, doch schlief keine einzige Sekunde richtig ein. Nicht, wenn ein Dämon so nah war. Weitere Stunden vergingen und als der Mond sich endlich zeigte richtete ich mich auf. Mit einem Knacken meiner Knochen streckte ich meinen Kopf gen Himmel und musterte die Sichel des Mondes mit einem warmen Blick. Ich liebte solch klare Nächte, die leider viel zu selten in England waren. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hörte ich Undertakers leises Lachen, das viel mehr nur ein gedämpftes 'Pu' war. Der Butler öffnete die Tür und schaute vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Ich tat es ihm unauffällig nach und trabte zur Theke, als ich Undertaker erblickte. Einiges an Speichel tropfte sein Kinn hinab, der Butler kümmerte sich um den Jungen, der fertig für die Nacht aussah, und redete mit ihm neckend. Ich schnappte mir einen Ärmel von Undertakers Gewand und wischte ihm zärtlich die Sabber aus dem Gesicht. Anschließend setzte ich mich erneut auf meinen Platz links vom Tresen. Den Schädel unseres Spieles hatte er in einem Kissen auf der Theke platziert, was mir ein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.  
„Hier hast du deine Belohnung, jetzt erzähle mir von den Kindern.", drängte der Junge, der vom Butler gerade die Jacke angezogen bekam.  
„Es gibt keine.", antwortete Undertaker simpel mit einem fetten Grinsen in der Fresse, Mensch und Dämon kriegten nur noch ein 'Huh?' zustande. Ihre Mienen waren meiner Meinung nach unbezahlbar.  
„Keines dieser Kind waren meine Kunden und ich habe auch keine Gerüchte von anderen Unterwelt Geschäften gehört.~", erläuterte Undertaker während er nochmals durch die Papiere blätterte.  
„In anderen Worten, du weißt nichts über den Fall?", fragte der Mensch sauer und wieder grinste Undertaker breiter denn je.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich von all dem 'nichts weiß'.~", erklärte Undertaker erneut und selbst mir war klar, wo er mit der ganzen Sache hinwollte.  
„Du hast mich reingelegt?", fragte der Junge erneut und ich gluckste leise.  
„Ich habe euch nicht reingelegt. Es ist ein großer Hinweis, oder?~", antwortete Undertaker und wedelte nun mit den Papieren herum, die er sich wohl kaum richtig angeschaut hatte. Seinen Kopf stützte er auf seinem rechten Arm ab. Endlich schaltete sich der Dämon ein und erklärte, warum es ein solch großer Hinweis war. Danke! Noch viel länger hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten.  
„Also heißt es, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben als im Zirkus selbst nachzuschauen?", murrte der Junge und drehte sich zum gehen um.  
„Lass uns gehen, Sebastian. Kontaktiere mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, Undertaker.", entfuhr dem Jungen autoritär wie immer und wurde durch ein 'Graf' von Undertaker gestoppt.  
„Haltet wenigstens eure Seele sicher.~", riet Undertaker mit zusammengefalteten Fingern, doch der Mensch schien es nicht ernsthaft zu verstehen und antwortete mit einem simplem 'Ich weiß'.  
„Ich frage mich wi~rklich~ Hee Hee..", kicherte er, nachdem die Tür hinter beiden geschlossen war. Mir entfuhr ein Seufzen, meine dauerhaft angelegten Ohren stellte ich endlich wieder auf.  
„Was ist, Evelyn?~", fragte Undertaker und drehte sich zu mir. Ich zuckte mit meinen Ohren ein wenig, bevor ich ihm schließlich antwortete.  
„Ich habe nicht allzu gute Erfahrungen mit... Dämonen gemacht. Außerdem verabscheue Ich Zirkusse.", antwortete ich grummelnd, die Tür wurde von meinem feindseligen Blick fixiert.  
Ein amüsiertes Glucksen erfolgte von Undertaker und mit einem Gähnen verschwand ich in meinem Sarg. Das beklemmende Gefühl von Hunger in meiner Magengegend ignorierte ich, denn nach wenigen Sekunden schlief ich bereits tief und fest.  
Die Menschen töteten auf eine grausame Weise Michael, der im Brunnen gefangen war. Knüppel, Mistgabeln und andere Dinge schlugen auf seinen bereits bewusstlosen Körper ein, Blut sprenkelte die Wände des Brunnens. Die Knochen brachen mehrmals unter dem Druck der Schläge. Vor Schock erstarrt schnappte ich nach Luft, mein Körper war wie gelähmt. Weder Michaels Atem noch Herzschlag war zu hören und die Bauern zogen ihn aus dem Brunnen. Wie Bestien feierten sie den Tod des 'bösen Ungeheuers, das vom Teufel besessen war'. Ich würgte, mein Magen entleerte sich bei Anbetracht des toten Körpers. Vor nur drei Stunden hatten wir noch gesprochen, gelacht und waren zufrieden mit unserer Jagd gewesen und nun...  
Die Menschen hingen den Körper an den Galgen und stellten ihn zur Schau. Diese Bestien häuteten ihn, versahen sein Gesicht mit einer Maske aus Pappe, verkleideten ihn mit einer Perücke und einem Umhang. Die Trauer und Wut in mir ließen mich innerlich brennen. Wie konnten sie nur?! Warum wurde ich hier festgehalten, obwohl ich Michael hätte helfen können?!  
Laut knurrend, halb jaulend und würgend fiel ich panisch aus dem Sarg, der kalte Boden ließ mich aufspringen. Meine Atmung war nur ein unregelmäßiges Japsen und alles in meinem Umfeld wirkte bedrohlich. Orientierungslos und verängstigt versuchte ich zu sehen, doch der dröhnende Herzschlag in meinen Ohren ließ die Panik nicht abklingen. Zur Folge dessen schnappte ich nach der Sache, die sich in Reichweite befand und sich gerade bewegt hatte. Ein Zischen erklang, glühendes Blut füllte meinen Mundraum. Die Ohren pressten sich gegen meinen Schädel, das Knurren übertönte nun das hämmerndes Herz in meinem Brustkorb.  
„Evelyn... Ruhig, du hattest einen Alptraum.", hauchte eine tiefe und ernste Stimme, die ich nach ein paar Sekunden endlich zuordnen konnte. Panisch riss ich die Zähne aus dem Fleisch des Armes vor mir und winselte laut los. Meine zitternden Beine konnten mich kaum noch tragen, alles drehte sich und Blut tropfte zu Boden.  
„Halb so wild, beruhige dich...", murmelte Undertaker beruhigend in mein Ohr, doch das Winseln meinerseits wurde noch lauter. Sprechen konnte ich nicht, obwohl ich mich entschuldigen wollte. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen, warum... wie?  
Statt sich um die Wunde zu kümmern, kümmerte er sich erst mal um mich, denn im Endeffekt hatten meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen können. So lag ich nun auf dem Schoß von Undertaker, der sich auf einen Sarg gesetzt hatte, und beruhigte mich durch die sich gleichmäßig bewegenden Finger zwischen meinen Ohren. Die Wunde am rechten Arm blutete immer noch und schuldig fixierte ich sie, da der Arm direkt vor mir lag. Mit einem Wimmern legte ich meinen Kopf nieder auf den Oberschenkel von Undertaker und begann das Blut vom Arm zu lecken. Anschließend säuberte ich die Wunde vorsichtig, was ihn überraschte.  
„Das musst du nicht machen.~ Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen.", versicherte Undertaker mir mehrmals, doch ich schleckte weiter.  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich mich nicht so in den Traum hineingesteigert, dann hätte ich dich sicherlich erkannt.", flüsterte ich traurig, die Schuldgefühle belasteten mich.  
„Um was... ging es im Traum?", fragte Undertaker, der nun unglaublich ernst und konzentriert war.  
„Es war viel mehr eine Erinnerung. Sagt dir '1685, der Wolf von Ansbach' etwas? Ich war dabei gewesen... Musste tatenlos zuschauen.", hauchte ich und lehnte meine Stirn in seine Brust, der Geruch seiner langen Haare entspannte mich.  
„Sagt mir etwas, ja... Warum tatenlos?", murmelte er und streichelte ein wenig gedankenverloren meinen Nacken. Ich schluckte schwer.  
„Ein... Shinigami war damals an meiner Seite gewesen. Er hatte mich gestoppt und somit vor dem Tode bewahrt, doch nicht vor den Taten der Menschen.", flüsterte ich heiser, das ganze Winseln und Wimmern war unerwartet anstrengend gewesen.  
„Ich habe Michael so sehr gemocht... Es war so, als wären wir miteinander verbunden gewesen. Er sagte, dass es wie in seinem früheren Rudel war. Tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht an der Vergangenheit hängen...", schluchzte ich und inhalierte so viel wie möglich von Undertakers Geruch ein, was mich erneut beruhigte. Schon bald driftete ich abermals in einen tiefen Schlaf, doch diesmal befand ich mich in beruhigender Dunkelheit, die mich beschützend umarmte.  
Das beinah schmerzhafte Knurren meines Magens erweckte mich und verwirrt blickte ich umher. Es war schön warm und kuschelig, eigentlich wollte ich nicht aufstehen. Doch der Hunger bereitete mir bereits Übelkeit, also musste ich los. Wie immer streckte ich mich und bemerkte erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass ich auf Undertakers Schoß gelegen hatte.  
„Gu~~ten Morgen, Evelyn. Wie geht's?", kicherte er mit einem seiner fettesten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Hungrig... Ich werde ein wenig jagen gehen.", murrte ich müde und heiser, sprang zu Boden und begann mich zu strecken.  
„In Ordnung. Wann wirst du zurück sein?~", fragte er und sofort stoppte ich. Warum fragte er? Das hatte er noch nie getan, was mich skeptisch werden ließ.  
„Allerspätestens übermorgen gegen Mittag oder Abend. Warum fragst du?", entgegnete ich, doch er verschwand nur lachend im hinteren Teil des Ladens, also zuckte ich mit den Schultern und machte mich auf den Weg.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hunt

Die weißen Überreste der kältesten Zeit des Jahres fanden sich nur noch vereinzelt in den Schatten der mächtigen Bäume des Waldes, doch trotzdem war die Temperatur kalt wie eh und je. Der gefrorene Boden verschaffte mir besseren Halt, weshalb ich noch schneller sprinten konnte. Meine Beute hatte keine Chance und so war ich nach nur kurzer Zeit erfolgreich gewesen. Leider gab es nicht allzu viel Auswahl, denn zum einen musste ich in einen für mich fremden Wald ziehen und zum anderen erschwerten die Jäger mir das Leben beträchtlich. Trotzdem hatte ich ein bereits verletztes Rehkitz reißen können und verspeiste es am Bach des Waldes.  
Schon bald war der Hunger gestillt und aufgrund der Spiegelung meiner Selbst verlor ich mich wie so oft zuvor in Gedanken. Hauptsächlich ging es um die Frage, was Undertaker vor mir verbarg. Offenbar tat er es, sonst hätte er mich nicht nach meiner Rückkehr gefragt. Es stimmte mich ein wenig traurig, dass er mir nicht so sehr vertraute wie ich ihm. Doch andererseits verstand ich ihn. Er war nicht so naiv und öffnete sich dem nächstbesten Wesen, nur weil er vielleicht einsam war. Nein, nur ich war so dumm und jetzt fürchtete ich, dass genau diese Dummheit der Untergang meines zerbrochenen Ichs sein würde. Mit einem Seufzen legte ich mich nieder und lauschte in die beruhigende Stille hinein. Langsam ging die Sonne am Horizont unter, doch die dichten Baumkronen hüllten mich bereits jetzt in angenehme Dunkelheit. Dass mir tatsächlich die Augen zufallen würden, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
Für diese Unachtsamkeit erfolgte sofort eine schwerwiegende Strafe.  
Etwas schleuderte mich plötzlich in das eisige Wasser des Baches und panisch rang ich nach Sauerstoff. Stechend kaltes Wasser füllte zum Teil meine Lunge und schmerzhaft wurde ich an meinem Hals an Land gezogen. Eine Eisenkette schnitt mir die Luft ab und sofort wehrte ich mich. Blind stürzte ich mich auf meinen Angreifer, doch eine weitere Kette schlang sich um meine Kehle und riss mich rückwärts zu Boden. Weitere Ketten an meinen Beinen folgten, so dass ich nach nur wenigen Minuten des Widerstandes zu Boden gekettet war. Knurrend warf ich meinen Kopf umher, doch die Ketten schnitten sich nur tiefer in das Fleisch meiner brennenden Kehle und Blut tropfte hinab zur Erde. Triumphierendes Menschengelächter erfüllte die Luft, was den Zorn in mir gegenüber dieser abartigen Rasse erneut erzürnte.  
Grob wurde ich, nachdem sie eine Schlinge um meine Schnauze gebunden hatten, in einen Käfig auf einer Kutsche geworfen. Ich wusste nicht wie lang diese verdammte Fahrt dauerte, doch irgendwann stoppte das ewige Ruckeln. Die verschiedensten Gerüche erfüllten meine Nase und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erblickte ich den Zirkus vor mir. Sofort beschleunigte sich meine Atmung panisch und wie bekloppt schmiss ich mich gegen die dicken Gitterstäbe meines Gefängnisses. Doch nichts rührte sich. Verhandelnde Stimmen drangen zu mir, das Klirren von Geld erklang und schon wurde ich mitsamt des Käfigs von der Kutsche gehoben. Wütend starrte ich in das Gesicht eines glatzköpfigen und großgewachsenen Mannes, dessen Miene ich nicht deuten konnte. Mit einem bedrohlichen Blecken meiner vorderen Zähne begrüßte ich ihn.  
Der Käfig wurde rechts neben einen anderen gestellt und ich wurde allein zurückgelassen. Ein paar Minuten versuchte ich noch aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen, doch die Muskeln meiner Beine machten nicht mehr mit. Also setzte ich mich nieder und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt.  
Am späten Abend wurde der Käfig erneut bewegt, doch ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen. Wenn ich noch mehr Menschen sehen würde so könnte es sein, dass sich das Reh in meinem Magen wieder in Freiheit begab. Als ich jedoch die lauten Geräusche vernahm, so musste ich mich umschauen. Wir befanden uns in einem riesigen Zelt und unzählig viele Menschen traten in mein Sichtfeld.  
„Woah, ein richtiger Wolf!", hörte ich ein paar dieser Kreaturen rufen und einige stoppten sogar ihr Training, nur um mich zu begaffen. Angewidert sträubte ich mein Fell, legte die Ohren an und knurrte.  
Mit einem heftigen Rütteln, das mich durch den Käfig schleuderte, wurde ich auf dem Boden platziert. Tumult in der Mitte des Trainingszeltes lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von mir ab, doch einen Ausweg konnte ich trotzdem nicht erblicken. Plötzlich erfasste ich aus dem Augenwinkel den Menschenjungen mit seinem Butler und einen Shinigami, der den Dämon gerade mit seiner Death Scythe bedrohte. Einer der bescheuerten Clowns schien das ganze lockern zu wollen, doch der Shinigami trat schließlich von sich aus hinfort. Anschließend wurde der Junge weggeschliffen und der Dämon kümmerte sich um den Shinigami. Was jeder einzelne von ihnen hier verloren hatte interessierte mich nicht im geringsten. Ich wollte nur weg und zu Undertaker, doch der würde bis übermorgen Mittag oder sogar Abend nicht mit mir rechnen.  
Viel länger konnte ich nicht nachdenken, denn der Junge kam mit dem Clown direkt auf mich zu. Er schien mich wiedererkannt zu haben, machte jedoch keine Anstalten mir zu helfen. Gut. Alles andere hätte sonst meinem Stolz geschadet, schließlich würde ich NIEMALS Hilfe von einem erbärmlichen Menschen benötigen oder annehmen.  
„Woaaah, Beast hat sich wirklich einen Wolf zugelegt!", lachte der Clown und wurde von den anderen begrüßt. Ich rümpfte die Nase, blickte den Menschenjungen kurz an und schnaufte.  
„Ich würde gern versuchen, den Wolf zu bändigen. Beast hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben!", erklang die Stimme eines Mädchens und befand sich wenige Sekunden nach ihrer Aussage vor dem Käfig. In ihrer rechten Hand trug sie eine Peitsche, weshalb ich meine Zähne so gut es ging fletschte. Schon wurde die Käfigtür geöffnet, die Menschen sprangen panisch zurück und ich stürmte aus dem engen Gefängnis. Bevor ich die ersten von ihnen anfallen konnte wurde mein Körper von hinten zu Boden geschleudert.  
Verdammte Ketten!  
Wie wild trat ich mit meinen Hinterbeinen aus, versuchte mit meinem Kopf aus der Schlinge zu kommen und knurrte bestialisch, was sich schon bald in ein halbes Schreien und schließlich einem Zähneklappern entwickelte. Selbst der junge Graf hatte Furcht in seinen Augen, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Ich kämpfte gegen Schlinge und Mensch gleichzeitig an, die Schläge der Peitsche bemerkte ich nicht mal, obwohl sie durch ihre Wucht mein Fell durchdrangen. Drei weitere Männer schalteten sich ein, denn physikalisch war das Menschenmädchen mir eindeutig unterlegen. Normalerweise wäre diese halbe Portion mein Frühstück gewesen.  
So zwangen sie mich jedoch schnell zu Boden, mehrere Hände drückten Schädel, Rumpf und Beine meines Körpers hinunter. Wie besessen wand ich mich unter ihrem Gewicht, die Krallen bohrten sich tief in die Erde und Speichel bildete schon bald eine Pfütze unter meinem Kopf. Trotz brennender Kehle knurrte ich weiter, doch nach mehreren Minuten wurde es heiserer und somit auch leiser. Wenn ich mit purer Gewalt nicht weiterkommen konnte, so musste ich nun meine zweite Taktik anwenden...  
Sofort entspannte ich alle Muskeln meines Körpers und unterdrückte das Knurren. Nach Außen hin hatte ich aufgegeben und alle wurden durch diese Illusion geblendet. Selbst der junge Graf verschwand aus dem Zelt, nachdem er diese 'Niederlage' gesehen hatte. Hochmütig grinste das Mädchen, den Männern schwoll vor Stolz regelrecht die Brust an. Wahrlich erbärmlich in meinen Augen. Langsam lockerte sich der Griff und das Gewicht schwand von meinem geschundenen Körper. Schmerzhaft verspannt wurde ich auf meine zitternden Füße gezogen, ein gespieltes Winseln entfuhr mir und perfektionierte das Bild der geschlagenen Bestie. Aus allen Richtungen prasselte es Lob für die Beteiligten, was mir ein spöttisches Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Naivität, welch typische Krankheit es doch unter der menschlichen Rasse war. Der Ausdruck in meinen Augen war unheilverkündend, doch niemand dieser Idioten erkannte es rechtzeitig.  
Hasserfüllt spannte ich meinen gesamten Körper rasch an. Jetzt oder nie. Auf der Stelle drehte ich mich blitzschnell herum, so dass die mich fesselnden Ketten aus den unachtsamen Händen meiner Peiniger glitten. Mit aller Kraft in meinen Hinterbeinen sprang ich hoch in die Luft, über die Köpfe der schockierten Menschen und peilte geradewegs den Ausgang des Zeltes an. Adrenalin schoss durch meinen bebenden Körper, das Pumpen meines Herzens erfüllte meine Ohren und geschickt bahnte ich mir den Weg durch die Menschenmasse. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten mich von frischer Luft, doch plötzlich traten zwei Figuren vor den Ausgang.  
Der Dämon mit seinem Menschen starrten mir in meine vor Hass glühenden Augen. Meine Schritte beschleunigten sich jedoch weiterhin, an ihnen würde ich sicherlich auch vorbeikommen. Doch mit einer dritten Figur hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Der eiskalte Blick des Shinigamis ließ mich für nicht mal eine Sekunde erstarren, was aber meinen Verfolgern genügte. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um meinen Brustkorb und hoben mich trotz meiner Größe und Gewichtes hoch in die Luft. Der Glatzkopf von meiner Ankunft hatte mich fest in seinem Griff, die Rippen konnten seinem zermalmendem Griff kaum standhalten. Erneut wand ich mich, knurrte heiser und konnte meine Augen nicht vom Shinigamis lassen. Sein Geruch trug ebenfalls diese gewisse Schärfe mit sich, bei ihm war sie allerdings nicht annähernd so ausgeprägt wie es bei Undertaker der Fall war. Ein Ruck an der eisernen Schlinge um meinem Hals holte mich aus meinem Trance und riss mich unsanft zu Boden.  
„Entschuldigung, normalerweise wehren sich diese Biester nicht so...", hörte ich jemanden hinter mir zu den drei entschuldigend murmeln. Die jedoch zuckten nur die Schultern oder taten einfach nichts und verschwanden schließlich aus meinem Sichtfeld. Der glatzköpfige Mensch trug mich hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft und mit jeder Sekunde konnte ich regelrecht spüren, dass ich schwächer wurde. Meinen Widerstand würde ich jedoch niemals niederlegen, ganz egal was noch auf mich zukommen möge. Der eiserne Wille meiner Selbst konnte niemals gebrochen werden. Erst mit meinem Tode wäre mein Kampf vorüber.


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape!

Der eisige Wind legte sich nach ein paar Stunden, die Lichter wurden auf dem gesamten Zirkusplatz gelöscht und ich wurde in pure Dunkelheit gerissen. Nicht nur physikalisch, sondern auch psychisch. Die sternklare Nacht gab mir eine gewisse Ablenkung, doch mein von tiefer Sehnsucht geprägtes Herz trabte trotzdem in dieser Nacht zu Undertaker. Er war die einzige Stütze in meinem Leben und die Angst, dass er mich aufgrund all dieser Probleme, die ich scheinbar wie ein Magnet anzog, nicht mehr an seiner Seite haben wollte. Verständlich wäre es auf jeden Fall gewesen, doch in meinem Inneren zog sich schmerzhaft etwas bei all diesen Gedanken zusammen.  
Der Mond zeigte sich schließlich und meine Instinkte nahmen angenehmer Weise überhand. Somit begann ich mit einem Wimmern, das nur wenige Minuten später in ein Heulen ausartete. Kein klägliches Weinen, nein. Es war eher ein fragendes, leicht bedrücktes Rufen. Das Tier in mir erwartete auf das Heulen eine Antwort, die war aber vor einer solch langen Zeit bereits verstorben, dass mich der Schmerz darüber nicht mehr traf.  
Nach einigen Stunden überrollte mich regelrecht die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, meine schwerwiegenden Augenlider fielen ohne Verzögerung zu. Mein schmerzender Körper entspannte sich schließlich und nichts könnte mich die nächsten Stunden wecken.  
Tumult der Menschen und der Geruch von Essen drangen in mein Bewusstsein, ungewollt öffneten sich meine Augen, um nach der Ursache zu suchen. Schon bald wurde mir klar, dass es Frühstückszeit war. Sogar die Sonne schien bereits, doch in meiner momentanen Situation konnte ich nicht wirklich viel tun. Die schweren Ketten befanden sich immer noch an Ort und Stelle, der Pfahl steckte tief im gefrorenen Boden vor mir und Schmerzen hielten mich von ruckartigen Bewegungen ab. Ob es sich bei den Schmerzen um Muskelkater oder gar Knochenbrüche handelte war schwer zu sagen. Wirkliches Interesse brachte ich solchen Dingen auch nicht entgegen, heilen würde es so oder so irgendwann.  
Eine Frau mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren und beinahe roten Augen trat in mein Sichtfeld und schnappte sich die Ketten entschlossen.  
„So, du Köter. Jetzt werden wir sehen, welches Biest stärker von uns beiden ist.", murrte sie und riss mich auf meine Beine. Vor Schmerz knurrte ich auf, stemmte die Beine in die feste Erde und wehrte mich so gut es ging. Die Schlinge an meiner Schnauze wurde fester gezogen und schon bald winselte ich vor Schmerz auf. Blut tropfte mein Kinn hinab, meinen Kopf jedoch warf ich trotzdem hin und her.  
Ich wollte nur noch weg, nach Hause! Panisch wand ich mich, kniff meine Augen zu und sprang wild umher. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich, das Zischen der Peitsche und brennender Schmerz folgten wenige Sekunden später. Durch die geschlossene Schnauze drangen nicht alle Laute, was mich noch rasender werden ließ. Wie gern würde ich ihr Blut schmecken, das Fleisch mit meinen Zähnen durchbohren und schließlich herausreißen!  
Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie entstellt mein Körper bereits aussehen musste. Trotzdem stoppte ich nicht, überschritt mein Limit und vernahm plötzlich eine Stimme. 'Gib nicht auf!', rief sie und verwirrt schaute ich nach links, aus der ich sie hörte. In den zahlreichen Käfigen saß ein Tiger, der das gesamte Schauspiel beobachtete. In ihren sonst gleichgültigen Augen wuchs etwas, was ich schon fast als 'Hoffnung' bezeichnen würde.  
„Beast, brauchst du Hilfe?~", rief eine männliche Stimme aus der Ferne, die Frau schaute genervt auf und erneut begann ich mich zu winden. Entschlossen, dass ich nicht verlieren würde, ignorierte ich das Klagen meines Laibes, der wohl kaum noch einen Schlag aushalten könnte. Urplötzlich wurde eiskaltes Wasser über mich gegossen, der Atem blieb mir in der Kehle stecken und mein Herz drohte mir die Brust zu zerbersten. Vor Schock begann ich gleichzeitig zu würgen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Dadurch, dass meine Schnauze zugebunden war, drohte ich zu hyperventilieren und endgültig zu ersticken. Beast, die es anscheinend am Rande bemerkte, lockerte die Schlinge ein wenig. So konnte ich meinen Mund ein paar Zentimeter öffnen und gierig sog ich jeglichen Sauerstoff ein. Blut triefte aus meiner Schnauze, vermischte sich mit dem Speichel, an dem ich mich vor Hast verschluckte, und erbrach an Ort und Stelle.  
„Was hast du angestellt, Dagger?!", fauchte Beast und der Clown wich entschuldigend zurück. Halb bewusstlos wurde ich an den Ketten über den Boden geschliffen, die Menschen schlängelten sich um die zahlreichen Wagons und ketteten mich an einem verlassenen Teil des Platzes schließlich an. Stille umgab mich, doch es blieb nicht lange so.  
In der Ferne vernahm ich ein etwas fassungsloses 'Smile!', dann hastige Schritte und schließlich schweres Atmen, das nicht mal so weit weg war. Inzwischen hatte ich mich auf meine Beine gekämpft und erblickte an einem Wagen den jungen Grafen, der sich zitternd zusammenkauerte. Nach nicht mal einer Sekunde begann ich erneut an den Ketten zu ziehen und zu rütteln. Aus meinem nun halboffenem Maul drang ein ungesund klingendes Röcheln, Wasser tropfte vom Fell zu Boden und die Wunden an meinem gesamten Laib brannten aufgrund der Kälte.  
„Ihr werdet an einer Erkältung erkranken..", sprach der Butler des Jungen und war schier aus dem Nichts erschienen. Erneut schenkte ich weder ihm noch dem Menschen jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, denn die war ganz allein auf die verdammten Ketten gerichtet. Jedoch spürte ich hin und wieder den Blick des Menschen auf mir ruhen, während der Butler ihn abtrocknete und umzog. Ihrem Gespräch entnahm ich nur Bruchteile, doch selbst die waren für mich irrelevant. Jedoch legte sich der eiskalte Blick des Menschen nach ihrer Konversation auf mich, woraufhin ich schnell reagierte und meine Ohren anlegte.  
„Sebastian, was ist das für ein Köter?", fragte er murmelnd und mir entfuhr ein heiseres Grollen.  
„Ich bin kein Köter, du widerlicher Mensch.", flüsterte ich gepresst und unterdrückte einen weiteren Würgereiz. Die mich fixierenden Augenpaare weiteten sich. Selbst der Dämon schien überrascht zu sein, was mir in jeder anderen Situation wohl ein Lachen beschert hätte.  
„Wie... Du hast es auch sprechen gehört, oder? Wie ist das möglich, Sebastian?", fragte der Mensch ernst und sichtlich verwirrt, doch sein Butler konnte ebenfalls keine Antwort finden.  
„Erstens bin ich kein 'es' und zweitens solltest du mich nicht so anstarren.", grummelte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie auf mich zugingen. Viel weiter kam ich nicht, denn die Ketten hielten mich auf.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte der Junge nun gefasster, blickte zu mir hinab und wirkte unglaublich eingebildet.  
„Warum sollte ich das einem Fremden wie dir verraten?", entgegnete ich abweisend.  
„Du bist eigentlich in keiner Position solche Forderungen zu stellen, oder?", begann er, doch sein Blick verriet seine Absichten. Er würde nachgeben, mir wahrscheinlich etwas für einen Preis vorschlagen. „Graf Ciel Phantomhive. Nun kannst du dich vorstellen.", fuhr er nach der kurzen Pause fort und nickte mir zum Schluss zu.  
„Evelyn.", schnaufte ich widerwillig.  
„Die Ketten sehen ungemütlich aus und ich nehme an, dass du bei Undertaker lebst? Ich werde dir einen Vorschlag machen. Wir befreien dich und du besorgst uns als Gegenleistung freie Informationen von Undertaker, wie wäre es?", sprach er in seinem sehr geschäftlichen und erwachsenem Ton. Das Angebot war verlockend, das musste ich einfach zugeben. Aber konnte ich die Hilfe eines Menschen und Dämonen annehmen? Wohl eher nicht, schließlich wollte ich allein aus diesem Schlamassel herauskommen. Jedoch kamen in mir Zweifel auf, dass ich es jemals alleine schaffen würde. Diese Entscheidung fiel mir schwer. Was war langfristig gesehen klüger?...  
Ich schloss meine Augen, atmete tief ein und aus, ließ die Schultern hängen und legte die Ohren leicht an.  
„In Ordnung.", wisperte ich mit rauer Stimme, mein Schicksal war besiegelt. Sicherlich hatte der Mensch vom Dämon einiges gelernt, sonst hätte er niemals so geschickt gespielt.  
Für ihn war es lediglich das Entfernen von Ketten, doch für mich bedeutete es die Freiheit. Ich musste dafür Undertaker nur um etwas bitten und als Gegenleistung müsste Ciel für seinen nächsten Fall nicht einen Finger rühren, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Für beide Parteien war es ein simpler, aber sehr effektiver Deal und ausnahmsweise musste ich eingestehen, dass ein Mensch Intelligenz bewiesen hatte.  
Mit dem Wedeln seiner Hand bewegte sich sein Butler. Das Eisen fiel innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit einem gedämpften Geräusch zu Boden, vor Aufregung und Vorfreude entfuhr mir beinahe ein Bellen. Sanft nickend bedankte ich mich und stürmte trotz aller Schmerzen und Erschöpfung hastig davon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Undertaker

+ + + + Undertakers Sichtweise + + + +

Das Treffen mit Ryan Stoker war wie das letzte Mal amüsant und zufriedenstellend gewesen. Seine aufkeimende Hoffnung, den Tod besiegen zu können, bescherte mir mehr und mehr Lachen.

Mit dem stetig vorhandenem Grinsen im Gesicht trat ich durch die menschenleeren Gassen. Die noch junge Nacht offenbarte am unendlich schwarzen Horizont den fast vollständigen Mond. Sterne, die wie Glühwürmchen wirkten, zierten den gesamten Himmel.

Menschen würden diese Sicht als 'schön' beschreiben, doch für mich war es nur noch langweilig. Zu oft hatte ich diese Sicht in meinem Leben gesehen.

Ein lautes Schnarchen riss mich aus dem Gedankengang und schnell flog mein Kopf in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Ein pelziger und zusammen geknäulter Haufen lag zwischen den Kisten an der Wand meines Geschäftes. Sofort zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und trat näher.

Auf dem Boden erkannte ich dunkle Flecken, die höchstwahrscheinlich Blut waren, und kniete mich schließlich zum Körper nieder. Wie erwartet war es Evelyn, die mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Ein wirklich talentierter Wolf, das musste ich ihr lassen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, das einem Kichern endete, hob ich sie vom kalten Boden auf und trug sie ins Geschäft.

Im flackernden Licht der Kerzen musterte ich schließlich ihren Körper. Es war diesmal nicht eine einzelne Wunde, nein. Die zahlreichen Wunden, angefangen bei ihrem Kopf bis zu ihrer Rute, stammten von Peitschenhieben und Ketten, was mir bereits einiges sagte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich an die Arbeit, denn die Wunden konnten nicht so bleiben, wie sie im Moment waren.

Nach einigen Stunden konnte ich sie schließlich ins Bett legen und meiner eigenen Arbeit nachgehen. Zur Sicherheit hatte ich ihr Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel verabreicht, wobei ich mir jedoch nicht wirklich sicher war. Sicherlich war es eine Überdosis gewesen, doch schaden konnte es ihr nicht.

Auf jeden Fall begann ich damit, summend die Leichen im Keller für das Experiment zu präparieren. Dass Evelyn tief schlief war für uns beide vorteilhaft, denn den Gestank der Verwesung hätte sie sicherlich nicht verkraftet. Bei Wasserleichen war bei ihr bereits Schluss gewesen.

Evelyn würde ich jedoch niemals als Last sehen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie amüsierte mich und verlangte als Gegenleistung so ziemlich nichts. Außerdem faszinierte sie mich, denn offensichtlich war sie in irgendeiner Weise mit Shinigamis verbunden. Etwas wie sie hatte ich, trotz meines Alters und den damit verbundenen Erfahrungen, noch nie gesehen. Ich konnte bezüglich ihrer Existenz nur ein paar Vermutungen anstellen, was in mir Sehnsucht nach Wissen aufbegehren ließ.

Jedoch hatte sie ein gewisses Talent sich selbst in Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, was in mir leichtes Unbehagen auslöste.

Schwierigkeiten waren aber für mich vorprogrammiert und sie würde sicherlich nicht verschont bleiben. Andererseits war es ihre Entscheidung gewesen, bei mir zu bleiben, also sollte sie sich auf jeden Fall nicht beschweren.

Ihre eigene Existenz war für ihr eigenes Wohl einfach zu interessant.

Ein regelmäßiges Rütteln, das dem einer Kutsche glich, und ein angenehmes Kraulen zwischen meinen Ohren weckten mich, doch die Augenlider hielt ich geschlossen. Der Geruch von dieser gewissen Schärfe und leckeren Keksen erfüllten meine Nase.

Ich erinnerte mich, dass Undertaker nicht im Geschäft war, also hatte ich mich zwischen den Kisten versteckt. Anschließend war ich dort eingeschlafen. Wo war ich also nun? Es fühlte sich beinahe wie eine Kutsche an.

Die angenehmen Bewegungen der Hand auf meinem Kopf, der einzige Teil meines Körpers, den ich im Moment spürte, stoppten abrupt und diese Pause entlockte mir ein missmutiges Grummeln.

Erst kniff ich meine Augen fester zusammen, zog scharf Luft ein und öffnete mit einem Seufzen endgültig meine Augen.

Ein Vorhang aus gut riechenden, silbernen Haaren versperrte mir die Sicht, doch ich konnte ungefähr erahnen, dass es sehr später Nachmittag war. Wie lange hatte ich verdammt nochmal geschlafen?...

Es irritierte mich, dass ich keinen Muskel meines Leibes bewegen konnte, doch Undertaker nahm mir einen Großteil meiner Anspannung.

Nach einigen Sekunden verstand ich erst, dass ich mit dem gesamten vorderen Körper auf seinem Schoß lag und nichts dagegen tun konnte. Nichts meiner Selbst gehorchte mir, denn selbst mein Gehirn arbeitete nur träge.

„Ist mein kleiner Lupus endlich wach?~ Wurde langsam Zeit.", sang Undertaker sichtlich amüsiert. Warum oder was er so witzig fand, das fragte ich mich schon gar nicht mehr.

Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch nicht mal ich verstand die Worte. Es war ein einziges Lallen und Grummeln, was mich frustrierte.

„Shh... Schlaf einfach noch ein wenig.", flüsterte er immer noch grinsend und strich mit den langen Nägeln über meinen Kopf, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Angenehmere Dinge als Undertakers Streicheleinheiten konnte es auf dieser Welt nicht geben.

Ich schloss meine Augen erneut, doch versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ich genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, die ich an seiner Seite verbringen konnte. Wer weiß, wie lang ich das noch sein durfte?

Mit der darauffolgenden Melancholie kam jedoch auch der Schlaf, weshalb ich an meinem Versuch, wach zu bleiben, kläglich scheiterte. Mein Körper schien es jedoch dankbar anzunehmen, also wehrte ich mich nicht mehr.

Ein stechender Schmerz riss mich aus meinem eigentlich angenehmen Schlummer, was mir ein gepresstes Winseln entlockte. Ich zuckte zusammen und riss meine Augen auf, da ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinunterstürzte. Ein Arm umschlang mich jedoch rechtzeitig und langsam realisierte ich, in welcher Lage ich mich befand.

Mein Kopf hatte bis eben auf dem Schoße Undertakers gelegen und die Schmerzen kamen von meinem restlichen Körper, den ich nun spüren konnte. Die Kutsche fuhr immer noch und Undertaker hatte mich aufgefangen.

„Evelyn? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Undertaker verwirrt, da ich ihn anscheinend gerade sichtlich schockiert angestarrt hatte.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein zögerliches Nicken, denn mein Gehirn funktionierte noch nicht wirklich. Kein klarer Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn, nur Bruchstücke aus allen möglichen Bereichen. Das wiederum verursachte heftige Kopfschmerzen und am liebsten wäre ich erneut eingeschlafen, doch die Kutsche stoppte abrupt.

„Wo.. sind wir?", würgte ich gequält heraus, da meine Kehle in Feuer stand. Ich wagte es kaum zu schlucken.

„Schau nach vorne, aber stütze deinen Kopf ab. Dein Nacken hat einiges mitmachen müssen.", erklärte Undertaker und stumm befolgte ich seinem Befehl. Widersprechen konnte ich im Moment sowieso nicht.

Sein Schoß war warm und sofort fühlte ich mich in seiner Nähe geborgen. Der Nachthimmel war leicht bewölkt und in der Ferne erblickte ich Feuer, was sich schon bald als ein brennendes Gebäude herausstellte. Genau Details erkannte ich jedoch nicht, dafür war es viel zu weit weg. Warum waren wir hier?

Undertaker schlug die Beine übereinander, mein Kopf wurde dabei leicht angehoben und zögerlich wandte ich den Blick der brennenden Villa in der Ferne zu Undertakers Gesicht.

„Heehee... Obwohl ich es ihm gesagt habe, dass er jede einzelne Seele teuer halten soll...", murmelte Undertaker während er ebenfalls das Feuer fixierte und biss von seinem Hundeknochenkeks ab.

„Aufgrund dessen, dass du große Macht besitzt, scheiterst du daran, die Wichtigkeit von Dingen, die nicht wiedererlangt werden können, zu verstehen... Wenn es zu spät ist, dann wirst du es realisieren.", sprach er weiter, seine Stimme wuchs mit jedem Wort kühler und griff zur Kette, die um seiner Hüfte ging. Er hob ein bestimmtes Medaillon der Kette hoch und betrachtete dieses.

„Wie oft habe ich dir und den anderen die gleiche Warnung gegeben? Huh, Earl Phantomhive."

Somit beendete er seinen Monolog, den ich um gar keinen Umständen unterbrechen wollte, da seine Betonung eisig kalt und verdammt gefährlich war. Ich war mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass, hätte er mit mir so gesprochen, ich mich winselnd und ohne eine weitere Sekunde nachzudenken unterworfen hätte.

„Verzeih mir. Die Tonlage missfällt dir, nicht wahr?~", trällerte Undertaker, der ohne Zweifel die Anspannung meines Körpers bei seinem Monolog gespürt hatte, und blickte mit einem Keks im Mund zu mir nieder.

Müde nickte ich vorsichtig, drückte mein Gesicht in seine Kleidung auf Höhe seiner Brust und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein.

„Ein wenig.", flüsterte ich mit rauer Stimme und musste mir ein Husten aufgrund meiner trockenen Kehle unterdrücken.

Plötzlich hob er einen Arm und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, weshalb ich ein wenig verwirrt hinaufschaute. Meine eisblauen Augen trafen auf seine stechend grüngelben Augen und für ein paar Sekunden erlaubte ich es mir ihn anzustarren.

Noch nie hatte ich seine Augen gesehen, doch es hatte mich auch nicht interessiert. Bis jetzt.

In ihnen erblickte ich so viele Emotionen, wie ich es noch bei keinem anderen Shinigami gesehen hatte.

Gerissenheit, Schmerz, Trauer und Erfahrenheit hatten sich in dem grüngelb manifestiert, was mich faszinierte. Sie strahlten pure Bedrohung aus, doch in diesem Moment war alles irrelevant. Es war der erste Schritt, dass er mir Vertrauen schenkte. Alle Schmerzen meines Körpers waren für wenige Sekunden vergessen.

Die Instinkte mischten sich doch schnell ein, weshalb ich rasch den Blick abwandte und mit geducktem Kopf in die andere Richtung starrte. Es löste in mir Panik aus, dass mein restlicher Körper nicht die Haltung einnahm, die ich haben wollte. Das Gefühl von Unterlegenheit machte sich in mir breit, mein röchelnder Atem ging schwerer und meine etwas zerfledderten Ohren pressten sich unsicher an den Schädel.

„Unterwirfst du dich mir etwa?~", fragte Undertaker sichtlich belustigt von meiner Reaktion und ließ die Haare in sein Gesicht fallen, so dass seine Augen erneut versteckt waren.

„Sieht so aus...", flüsterte ich mit zitternder und heiserer Stimme als Antwort.

„Mhhh...~ Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was du bist?", fragte er und setzte die Pferde mit einer einfachen Bewegung der Zügel in Bewegung. Das, was er sehen wollte, hatte er gesehen.

„Natürlich. Um ehrlich zu sein zu oft..", murmelte ich unsicher und wusste, dass er bereits Vermutungen hatte.

„Willst du meine Theorien hören?~", fragte er erneut in einem etwas aufgeregten Ton, als sei ich ein sehr interessantes Spielzeug für ihn. Wahrscheinlich war ich das auch. Was sonst sollte ich sein?

Komischerweise war es mir gleichgültig, was ich für ihn war, und wollte nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen. Es war pure Loyalität meinerseits. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte ich mich ihm untergeben. Wie diese domestizierten Haushunde.

Mit einem sanften Nicken signalisierte ich, dass er weitersprechen sollte.

„Also eigentlich ist es ein und dieselbe Theorie, nur mit verschiedenen Komponenten. Ich vermute, dass du entweder die Seele eines Shinigamis oder die Seele eines Menschen in dir trägst. Vielleicht auch nur Bruchstücke davon. Oder gar von beiden etwas vermischt.  
Auf jeden Fall ist es die Arbeit eines Shinigamis, dass du jetzt das bist, was du bist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ein Experiment war."

Seine Erklärung, die eigentlich sogar recht plausibel war, schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mit der Erwähnung eines Shinigamis hatte ich sofort jemanden im Kopf gehabt, an den ich wirklich lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Ich versuchte zu atmen, doch ich brachte nur ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen zustande.

„Alles in Ordnung, Evelyn?", fragte Undertaker und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich Sorge tief im Unterton gehört hatte. Ich nickte mehrmals. Schwerfällig rappelte ich mich bebend auf, denn im Sitzen konnte ich besser Luft holen.

„Er ist tot.", nuschelte ich mehrmals hintereinander und beruhigte meinen Atem, als Undertakers warme Hand mir über das Fell strich.

„Wer?", fragte Undertaker nun hauchend, was mir das Fell zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Der Shinigami.", brachte ich heraus und würgte bei dem Gedanken, dass er es wirklich war.

„Du weißt, wer es war?", fragte Undertaker nun überrascht, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ein spöttisches Grinsen arbeitete sich in mein Gesicht.

„Natürlich. Eigentlich macht es nur Sinn, dass er es war. Ich habe dir doch von Michael erzählt, oder? Der Shinigami, der mich damals zurückgehalten hat, er war es. Er hatte mich, sein Experiment, beschützt und beobachtet. Seit meines Tierprozesses in Frankreich. Es hätte mir sofort auffallen müssen, verdammt nochmal!", entfuhr mir und steigerte mich so sehr hinein, dass ich heftig los hustete.

Die Umgebung verabschiedete sich schlagartig von mir und dafür war ich wirklich dankbar.

Gleichmäßige Erschütterungen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass wir immer noch mit der Kutsche unterwegs waren, weckten mich erneut. Wie oft würde ich noch auf der Kutsche aufwachen, bevor wir wieder im Geschäft waren?

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete ich wie zuvor meine Augen, doch nun ging die Sonne in einem tiefen rot bereits auf. Ich lag zusammengerollt in einer Kugel neben Undertaker und spürte seine Körperwärme nur an meiner Schulter, die an seinem Oberschenkel lehnte.

Meine Gedanken waren das reinste Chaos und wahllos pickte ich eine Frage heraus, die eindeutig nicht in die momentane Situation passte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte ich in die Stille und bemerkte, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so rau war.

Das hatte ihn merklich erneut überrascht.

Er murrte erst ein wenig, wägte ab, ob er es mir sagen sollte und sprach erst nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Versucht da jemand mich kennenzulernen?~", trällerte er amüsiert und pausierte kurz, da er meine Reaktion sehen wollte. Die blieb jedoch aus, da ich nur mit Mühe seine Worte verstand.

„Adrian Crevan. Aber ich weiß nicht, was es dir bringen soll.", seufzte er und fuhr mit seinen knöcherigen Fingern gedankenverloren durch mein Fell. Ich hob rasch meinen Kopf, da ich eigentlich keine ernste Antwort erwartet hatte, und spitzte die Ohren. Hatte ich mich verhört?

Er lachte auf, als er in mein Gesicht sah. War mein Mienenspiel wirklich so lustig gewesen?

„'Alle Information der Welt soll dir gehören.' - Habe ich das nicht mal gesagt? Mit einer solch großen Menge von Bezahlung in letzter Zeit muss ich dir einfach antworten.~", erklärte er grinsend und sanft schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie soll ich dich nun nennen?..", murmelte ich nach einer Weile nachdenklich, woraufhin er kicherte.

„Wie du willst.~ Natürlich würde ich es in der Öffentlichkeit bei 'Undertaker' belassen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", erklärte er schließlich und mit diesen Worten wuchs das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nochmals an.

Mit einem amüsierten Schnaufen stieß ich ihm liebevoll mit meinem Schädel gegen die Schulter und legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Er hatte anscheinend nichts dagegen, was mich beruhigte.

Warum sollte ich an der Vergangenheit hängen und mir einen Kopf machen, was ich eigentlich war?

An Adrians Seite schien alles an Bedeutung zu verlieren.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert, als du jagen warst? Deine Kondition ist nicht wirklich gut gewesen.~", fragte er nach einer Weile in lockerem Ton.

So erzählte ich ihm während der Fahrt detailliert von den Ereignissen, doch ließ den letzten Teil aus. Vom Deal des Menschen mit seinem Dämon und mir würde ich Adrian erst erzählen, wenn wir im Geschäft waren.

So ging die Zeit wie im Flug herum und die letzten Stunden der Fahrt, in denen sich die Sonne bereits am Horizont verabschiedete, verbrachten wir umhüllt von einem angenehmen Schweigen.

Ich genoss die Streicheleinheiten und wärmte Adrian mit meinem dicken Fell, das in ein paar Monaten mit steigenden Temperaturen dünner werden würde...


	7. Chapter 7 - Relaxing Day

„Huh?", entfuhr mir nur geschockt, ließ den Mund aufgeklappt und weitete meine Augen.

„Du~ hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du. Musst. Geba~det. Werden.~", kicherte Adrian, verschränkte die Finger vor seinem fiesen Grinsen und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Ich trat automatisch zurück, doch die Wand hinter mir stoppte mich erfolgreich.

„Wa- Warum muss ich?", stotterte ich grummelnd, meine Rute verschwand bereits zwischen den Hinterbeinen.

„Für deine Wunden, liebe Evelyn.~", trällerte er und schlich durch den Raum, als sei ich seine Beute.

Ich hasste Badewannen und ich hasste Wasser, das mir bis zum Brustkorb reichte, also weigerte ich mich. Die Wunden würden auch so heilen, vergiss das Bad!  
„Nein.", antwortete ich knurrend, doch er ignorierte dieses simple Wort einfach.

„Zier dich nicht so~... Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird.~", gluckste er und schien ein manisches Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken zu können.

Ich rümpfte die Nase. Selbst wenn ich Loyalität zu ihm verspürte, so war ich immer noch kein Schoßhund.

Schon gar nicht irgendein Köter, mit dem man solch krumme Nummern wie ein Bad abziehen konnte!

„Ich verabscheue Bäder. Die Wunden werden auch so heilen, also lass mich in Ruhe.", knurrte ich und bleckte die vorderen Zähne, was bei ihm jedoch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.

Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde stand er direkt vor mir. Noch bevor ich auch nur einen Muskel rühren konnte schleppte er mich bereits wie ein Kartoffelsack auf der Schulter durch das Geschäft.

Kläglich wehrte ich mich quengelnd in seinen Armen, knurrte und jaulte auf.

Nichts half.

Ich landete wenige Sekunden später dort, wo ich ums Verrecken nicht hinwollte. Das Bad.

„Du bist so ein Fiesling, verda-", begann ich und erstarrte schlagartig.

Warmes Wasser prallte auf meinen Rücken und füllte die Wanne, in der ich verkrampft erstarrt war.

Jeder verdammte Muskel in meinem Körper war dermaßen angespannt, dass ich tatsächlich glaubte, dass sie jederzeit reißen könnten.

Ein ersticktes Winseln entfuhr mir, als noch mehr Wasser durch das Fell auf meine Haut traf.

„Siehst du.~", summte Adrian, plättete mit seinen langen Fingern das nasse Fell an meinem Körper und verwendete zu allem Übel auch noch irgendein Shampoo, das widerlicher Weise nach einer Mischung von zahlreichen Kräutern stank. Meine Nase zuckte irritiert aufgrund der Intensität des Geruchs.

„Verdammt nochmal, Under- ich meine Adrian! Ugh... Willst du mich umbringen?!", brüllte ich wütend, doch mit dem nächsten Schwall Wasser verstummte mein Protest.

Das Wasser reichte bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln und jegliche Gedanken setzten aus.

„Meine Güte, Evelyn.~ Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Blitz getroffen.~", lachte Adrian und rollte sich auf der Theke sichtlich zufrieden mit der Bezahlung umher.

Ein Knurren entfuhr mir als Antwort und er pausierte.

Was erwartete er denn von mir? Dass ich mit seidigem Fell aus der Wanne steigen und ihm glücklich in die Arme springen würde?

Ich stank nach irgendwelchen Kräutern, die ich nicht mal benennen konnte, und war unfähig etwas anderes tun, als mein immer noch nasses Fell zu sträuben.

Ha ha, das war ja sooooo lustig... Eines Tages würde ich mich für diese Aktion rächen!

Zu allerletzt bandagierte er die tiefsten Wunden und immer noch sauer vom Bad verkrümelte ich mich mit angelegten Ohren in meinem Sarg. Den Rücken natürlich zu ihm gewandt.

Schlafen konnte ich nicht, also gab ich mich meinen meist sinnfreien Tagträumen dahin.

Als Adrian im Keller verschwand wollte ich eigentlich nachschauen, doch der kleine Funken von Stolz in mir hielt mich davon ab. Ich war doch kein Hündchen, das seinem Herrchen blind hinterherlief.

Er hatte seine Arbeit und etwas, das er mit niemandem teilen wollte. Es war in Ordnung, ich hatte mich damit abgefunden.

Jeder besaß etwas, was niemand erfahren sollte. Es gab einfach keine Ausnahme von dieser Regel.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde ich unruhig, da ich in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel geschlafen hatte.

Ich musste laufen, sprinten und jagen. Apropos jagen – Ich hatte verdammt großen Hunger.

Ächzend kletterte ich aus dem Sarg und überlegte für einen Moment. Sollte ich in den Keller und Adrian Bescheid geben, oder sollte ich einfach gehen?

Die Entscheidung wurde mir rasch abgenommen, als Adrian die Treppen hinaufstieg. Ich musste mir mit viel Mühe das Würgen unterdrücken.

Um Gottes Willen, welche Leichen hatte er als Gäste gehabt? Der Gestank war unerträglich und könnte mich vom feinsten Leckerbissen fernhalten.

„Ich.. gehe.. jagen.", presste ich heraus und wagte es nicht mehr zu atmen.

Adrian nickte und sah mir sofort an, dass ich den Geruch nicht ertrug. Dankbar für die Zustimmung verschwand ich binnen Sekunden aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Gierig schnappte ich nach der frischen Luft der bald endenden Nacht und sprintete zielstrebig, so schnell mich meine Beine eben tragen konnten, in die Richtung des nächsten Waldes, der noch nicht von verdammten Jägern genutzt wurde.

Instinktiv nahm ich mehrere Fährten auf und erlegte mit Leichtigkeit mehrere Kaninchen und sogar einen Biber, denn mein Hunger verursachte mir bereits Übelkeit.

Hastig verschlang ich meine Beute an Ort und Stelle, so dass ich mich zufrieden und gut gesättigt auf den Rückweg begeben konnte.

Die zögerlich aufgehende Sonne begleitete mich treu auf meinem Weg, der erfreulicherweise ohne jegliche Begegnungen mit Menschen oder anderen Wesen endete.

Das Geschäft war gelüftet worden und dankbar entfuhr mir eine Mischung aus Jaulen und Bellen, womit ich mich gleichzeitig ankündigte.

„U~nd, erfolgreich gewesen?~", trällerte Adrian und schaute mit dem Kopf um die Ecke des Ganges ins Geschäft.

Nickend trabte ich in seine Richtung und stieß ihm meine Schnauze als Begrüßung schon fast zärtlich in die Seite.

Ich lief an ihm vorbei und glücklicherweise schien er das schelmische Funkeln in meinen Augen nicht erkannt zu haben.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da schnappte ich blitzschnell nach dem Zipfel seines Hutes und riss ihm diesen vom Kopf. Amüsiert von seinem Gesichtsausdruck hüpfte ich rückwärts erneut in den vorderen Teil des Geschäftes.

Herausfordernd knurrte ich, stellte die Ohren auf und funkelte ihn aufgeweckt an.

Ich war auf seine Vorgehensweise gespannt und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht.

„Mein Lupus will spielen, huh?~", kicherte er ebenfalls herausfordernd und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.

Die Wunden waren sofort vergessen und entzückt hüpfte ich wie ein Reh quer durch den Laden.

Mit einem Grinsen, das nicht mal im entferntesten gruselig wirkte, pirschte er sich an mich ran. Mit einem Glucksen wich ich ihm in letzter Sekunde aus.

„Es ist hier viel zu~ eng, nicht wahr?~", flüsterte er und das Funkeln in meinen Augen wuchs vor Begeisterung.

Er selbst hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir rausgehen!

Sofort machte ich mich zur Tür und ich wusste, dass Adrian sich für mich zurückhielt.

Natürlich konnte er zu jeder Sekunde einfach seine übernatürliche Geschwindigkeit ausnutzen, doch er tat es für meine Unterhaltung nicht.

Sofort preschte ich davon, als der Schlüssel des Geschäftes in der Hosentasche Adrians verschwand.

So früh am Morgen ließ sich keine Menschenseele blicken, also konnte ich ohne Hemmungen herumtollen und Adrian würde sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, sofern er es denn jemals tat.

Wir jagten uns gegenseitig für einige Zeit und trotz alter Erinnerungen fühlte ich tiefe Freude, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Adrian war nicht mal erschöpft, als ich mich außer Atem zum moosbedeckten Boden warf und auf den Rücken rollte.

Schließlich griff er sich den Hut, setzte ihn sich wieder auf und grinste weit übers Gesicht, was mich wunderte.

Hatte er es auch genossen? Oder war er mal wieder amüsiert, dass ich doch so kindisch war?

Was es auch war, es unterhielt ihn und erfüllte den Zweck.

Seine Finger fuhren durch das samtweiche Fell meines Brustkorbes und er stoppte, als er meinen Herzschlag, der sich rasant vor Angst beschleunigte, hörte und spürte.

Fragend legte er seinen Kopf schief, so dass seine Augen sichtbar wurden.

Ich drehte mich rasch zur Seite und setzte mich auf. Mein Blick fixierte seinen, als sei ich hypnotisiert.

„Was ist das für eine Narbe, Evelyn?~", fragte er locker, doch seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe sie seit ich mich erinnern kann.", antwortete ich seufzend und blickte zur Seite, denn besonders dieses Thema missfiel mir.

Adrian schien sich eine weitere Frage zu verkneifen und nickte stattdessen.

Schweigen umhüllte uns, denn niemand wollte dem anderen nun zu nahe treten. Selbst die Vögel blieben stumm.

Also saßen wir einfach einige Zeit nebeneinander auf dem weichen Boden, geborgen von mächtigen Bäumen und Büschen.

„Evelyn.~ Ich muss zum Friedhof, möchtest du mit?~", fragte Adrian in die Stille hinein und lockerte die schwere Atmosphäre erheblich.

Sofort sprang ich begeistert auf, denn arbeiten konnte ich in letzter Zeit mit ihm nicht, da immer etwas dazwischen kam. Sei es auch nur der Gestank der Leichen gewesen.

Er richtete sich auf, die Haare verdeckten erneut seine faszinierenden Augen und die knöcherigen Finger kraulten mich flüchtig zwischen den Ohren.

In gemütlichem Tempo machten wir uns auf den Weg durch den Wald, denn hier würden keine Menschen auftauchen.

Erneut schwiegen wir, doch diese Stille war angenehm und beruhigend.

Es fehlten nur noch die Streicheleinheiten von Adrian und alles wäre perfekt.

„Uhm.. Adrian?", fragte ich und versuchte es unwichtig klingen zu lassen.

„Ja, liebe Evelyn?~", entgegnete Adrian zwitschernd und blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir herab.

„Als ich aus dem Zirkus geflohen bin... Ich habe es nicht alleine geschafft, also hatte ich.. gewissen Hilfe angenommen.", begann ich zögerlich und versuchte die Worte weise zu wählen.

Er nickte langsam, wartete auf meine Fortsetzung.

„Es war ein Deal, sonst wäre ich nicht an deiner Seite! Ich werde alles tun, nur bitte halte dich das nächste mal bei Cie- ich meine beim Earl Phantomhive zurück.", bat ich und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wuchs breiter.

„Wa~s war das denn für ein Deal?~", trällerte er sichtlich amüsiert.

Ich schluckte.

„Er würde mich befreien und im Gegenzug Informationen von dir kostenlos bekommen. Aber nur das nächste Mal!", erklärte ich hastig und stotterte fast, weil ich nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

„Da~nn musst du bezahlen.~", kicherte er und zupfte kurz an der Spitze meines Ohres, das daraufhin zuckte.

Normalerweise würde ich protestieren, doch nun war ich wirklich nicht in der Position dies zu tun, also nickte ich es ab.

„Dass du einen Deal mit einem Menschen, der obendrauf noch _einen Dämon_ an seiner Seite hat, machst... Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es von dir nicht erwartet.~", sang er und krächzte wie ein Rabe, als er vom Dämon sprach, was mich sichtlich verwirrte.

Warum imitierte er gerade bei der Erwähnung von ihm einen Raben?...

„Rabendämon, meine Liebe.", antwortete Adrian auf die unausgesprochene Frage und ich nickte überrascht.

Schon erblickte ich den Friedhof vor uns und bemerkte, dass die Sonne sich schon bald verabschieden würde.

Wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man die Zeit erst mal genoss...

Statt zu fragen, was wir nun machen würden, verblieb ich stumm. Schließlich würde ich mit Sicherheit sowieso keine gescheite Antwort bekommen.

Zuerst drehten wir ein paar Runden über den Friedhof, schlängelten uns einen Weg um die Gräber und brachten hier und dort ein paar Dinge in Ordnung.

Mehr schien es nicht zu werden, doch trotzdem genoss ich die beruhigende Ruhe.

Es war für mich ein schöner Spaziergang mit dem Shinigami, den ich so sehr schätzte und nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

Als ich Adrian als Shinigami bezeichnete, drängten sich ein paar Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf, die ich jedoch mit einem Schütteln verdrängte.

Die Vergangenheit konnte nicht verändert werden, melancholisch zu werden brachte nichts.

Ich musste das wirklich angenehme Hier und Jetzt genießen, nicht mir Sorgen über etwas anderes machen.

Ein entspanntes Seufzen entfuhr mir und Adrian blieb neben mir stehen.

Fragend blickte ich zu ihm hoch.

Grinsend seufzte auch er, wuschelte mir durch das Fell und setzte sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe.

Ich folgte ihm leicht verwirrt, da ich ihn noch nie seufzen gehört hatte.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren unheimlich entspannt und anscheinend war nicht nur er mit dem Tag zufrieden.

Glücklich wedelte ich mit der Rute und er tippte mit der Hand auf die Bank, was mich vorsichtig werden ließ.

Eine solch freundliche Geste konnte nur bedeuten, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.

Also setzte ich mich direkt vor ihm auf den Boden und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Hee Hee, traust du mir nicht, Evelyn?~", kicherte er und beugte sich ein wenig vor, so dass er mir durch seinen silbernen Vorhang direkt in die Augen starrte und ich seinen Atem auf meiner schwarzen Nase spürte.

„In dieser Hinsicht nicht wirklich. Schließlich muss ich doch noch 'bezahlen', wer weiß was du dir einfallen lässt..", entgegnete ich mit einem leichten Lachen im Unterton.

Er murmelte daraufhin etwas, das sich fast wie ein 'nicht so naiv, wie ich glaubte' klang.

Wenn es das war, dann überhörte ich das doch mal lieber gleich...

Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Ausdruck in meinen Augen jedoch weich und die Mundwinkel zogen sich hoch.

Ich blickte zur Seite, denn die Sonne verschwand in einem kräftigen gelbrot, das alles andere mit diesem Farbton auf dieser Welt in den Schatten stellte.

So oft habe ich diesen Anblick bereits betrachtet, doch genießen konnte ich es nur, wenn ich an der Seite von jemandem war.

Jemand, der mich so sehr beruhigte und annahm, obwohl ich zu keiner Rasse dieser Erde gehörte.

„Danke...", hauchte ich und stupste zärtlich seine Nase mit meiner nassen Schnauze.

Anschließend schmiegte ich mich an sein Bein und er entgegnete es mit einem Kraulen zwischen meinen Ohren.

Wäre ich eine Katze, so würde ich sicherlich spätestens jetzt vor Schnurren umkommen.

Wenige Zeit später machten wir uns auf den Rückweg und ließen den späten Abend mit Hundeknochenkeksen und Earl Grey Tee ausklingen.


	8. Chapter 8 - Seeing each other again

Fast zweieinhalb Wochen waren seit der ganzen Geschichte mit dem Zirkus vergangen und von den Wunden konnte ich mich in dieser Zeit gut erholen, so dass ich keine Bandagen mehr tragen musste.

Jeden einzelnen Tag genoss ich ins unermessliche, bis die Abrechnung mit Adrian kam...

Niemals würde ich einen Deal brechen oder jemanden belügen – zumindest bei übernatürlichen Wesen nicht – und musste deshalb meinen Teil durchziehen.

Adrians Ideen von 'Bezahlungen' waren auf Dauer jedoch anstrengend, frustrierend und äußerst nervenaufreibend, doch ich ließ alles mit Engelsgeduld über mich ergehen.

Was blieb mir sonst auch übrig?

Es begann mit noch ertragbaren Dingen wie die Instinkte des Wolfes, meist den verstecken Spieltrieb, denn er war am besten, in mir auszunutzen, was selbst ich manchmal noch amüsant fand.

Missgeschicke meinerseits fand er natürlich unterhaltsamer als alles andere, was ich auch noch ertragen konnte.

Erschrecken, sprich aus Särgen springen oder mit seiner übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit plötzlich vor mir stehen, kamen direkt danach.

Doch als er auf die Idee kam mir Klamotten anzuziehen... Da hörte der Spaß für mich auf.

Es beleidigte meinen Stolz.

Außerdem war es ungemütlich und unpraktisch, da ich mit all den verschiedenen Kleidern nicht mehr laufen konnte und mich über den Boden schlitternd auf die Fresse legte.

So wie ich Adrian jedoch kannte, war genau das wahrscheinlich im Endeffekt das Ziel gewesen.

Auf jeden Fall war ich erschöpft und genervt von all den Scherzen und Streichen, die Adrian mir so ziemlich bei jeder Gelegenheit spielte, und lag deshalb mit allen Vieren von mir gestreckt in meinem Sarg.

Adrian arbeitete erneut im Keller, also hatte ich vorerst meine Ruhe.

Doch das blieb nicht lange so...

Es war später Nachmittag, als die Ladentür sich öffnete und ein ach so beliebter Dämon mit einem allzu gut bekannten Menschenjungen ins Geschäft trat.

„Ist Undertaker da?", fragte letzterer rasch, als er mich erblickte.

Mit einem lang gezogenen und äußerst genervten Stöhnen kletterte ich aus dem Sarg, streckte mich kurz und nickte währenddessen.

„Moment..", murmelte ich müde und trat in den Gang zu den Treppen, die hinab in den Keller führten.

Mit einem kurzen Bellen, das wir zuvor abgesprochen hatten, gab ich Adrian Bescheid und machte mich zurück in den vorderen Teil des Ladens, da ich mir schon wieder denken konnte, wie sehr es stinken würde.

Mit Leichen, besonders denen im Keller, würde ich mich wohl nie anfreunden können...

Schnell verkroch ich mich unter ein paar Decken im Sarg und konnte nur hoffen, dass Adrian sich an die Abmachung halten würde.

Sonst wären die letzten Tage selbstgeschaffener Hölle auf Erden völlig unnötig gewesen.

Ich vernahm die Schritte Adrians und spürte die Blicke der beiden Besucher in meinem Rücken, was mir ganz und gar nicht nicht gefiel.

„Undertaker, es geht um einen Mord von gestern.", begann der Junge kühl zu erklären und sein Butler packte derweil ein Stück Papier, wahrscheinlich einen Zeitungsartikel, aus.

Nur meine Ohren drehten sich in die Richtungen der Geräusche, doch kein einziges Mal schaute ich auf. Dafür war ich im Moment zu müde.

„Heeh~ Der Präsident der Roze Company?", fragte Adrian typisch kichernd und schien es sich an der Theke gemütlich zu machen.

Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie er sich über diesen Gast beschwert hatte. Er sei 'viel zu langweilig' gewesen, doch ich fand ihn angenehm.

Schließlich stank die Leiche nicht wirklich abartig und konnte sich noch sehen lassen, da keine Knochen aus der Haut herausstachen, wie es bei manch anderen Leichen von Adrian der Fall war.

„Ganz genau. Wir brauchen Informationen, mit was er getötet wurde.", erläuterte der Junge, dessen Blick immer wieder zu mir fuhr.

Ich spürte regelrecht, dass er oder sein Dämon eine brennende Frage in Bezug auf mich hatten.

Super. Interesse von Dämonen und Menschen lehnte ich gern ab, es brachte einen nur in Schwierigkeiten.

„Mhhh~ Earl, ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen. Evelyn hat mich für euch mächtig amüsiert, also werde ich die Frage beantworten.~", summte Adrian, ich unterstrich diese Aussage mit einem grollendem Knurren und hob schließlich meinen Kopf.

Der Junge nickte gerade, blickte aufgrund des Knurrens meinerseits aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir und wartete ungeduldig auf die Antwort seiner Frage.

Adrian grinste fies übers ganze Gesicht.

„Mit diesem Projektil wurde er ermordet.~", begann Adrian, öffnete derweil eine kleine Kiste auf der Theke neben seinem Arm, griff hinein und hielt mit seiner rechten Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger die Kugel.

„Ein sauberer Schuss in den Kopf, die passenden Waffen für dieses Projektil werden jedoch nicht in Europa hergestellt.~", trällerte er weiter, Dämon und Mensch hörten aufmerksam zu.

Anscheinend hatten sie bereits einen verdächtigten Täter und wollten nur noch die Bestätigung bekommen.

„Wo genau werden sie hergestellt oder verwendet?", drängte der Junge geschäftlich und Adrian summte ein 'Mhhh'.

„An der Nordostküste Afrikas werden diese Waffen verwendet.", antwortete er schließlich und ein triumphierendes Funkeln trat in das sichtbare Auge des Menschen.

Schon hatte er die Bestätigung bekommen.

Toll, jetzt konnte er doch mit seinem Dämon im Schlepptau rasch verschwinden, damit ich friedlich weiterschlafen konnte.

Einen solchen Gefallen würde er mir jedoch natürlich nicht einfach machen.

„Evelyn, richtig? Sebastian hat eine Frage für dich.", sagte der Mensch, drehte sich zu mir und etwas schwang in seinem Unterton mit, das ich überhaupt nicht mochte.

Wahrscheinlich Arroganz oder Belustigung und was es auch war, er sollte damit in meiner Nähe, wenn ich gereizt war, lieber aufhören.

Sein Butler verbeugte sich anerkennend, da er die Erlaubnis zu sprechen bekam, und legte auch seinen Blick auf mich.

Sofort spannten sich jegliche Muskeln in meinem Körper an, denn vor mir war ein mir eindeutig überlegener Jäger.

Ich traute mich nicht mal seinen Blick zu erwidern, denn jetzt war der Dämon vor mir ernst und ich konnte diese Art der Begegnung mit keinem Treffen mit ihm zuvor vergleichen.

„Wie kann es sein, dass ein scheinbar normaler Wolf wie du die Fähigkeit besitzt die menschliche Sprache zu sprechen?", fragte er und verengte seine Augen leicht, da er mich nicht durchschauen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht nur 'scheinbar' ein Wolf.", grummelte ich und kletterte stocksteif aus dem Sarg.

Sämtliche Blicke folgten mir.

„Ad- Undertaker. Soll ich?", fragte ich unsicher, da seine Theorie bezüglich meiner Existenz ja noch nicht bewiesen war.

Boshaft grinsend zuckte er mit den Schultern und wusste, dass er mich innerlich zum brodeln brachte.

Gott. Verdammt. Nochmal.

Erst die Geschichte mit den Kleidern, jetzt half er mir nicht mal aus der Patsche.

Warum war er manchmal ein solcher Sadist?

Ach, ja. Er hatte die letzten Tage herausgefunden, dass er so noch mehr Unterhaltung aus mir kriegen konnte.

Ein angestrengtes Seufzen entfuhr mir und ich verdeckte mit meiner schweren Vorderpfote das Gesicht.

Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde ich mir, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, in den Nasenrücken zwicken.

„Es gibt noch keine richtige Erklärung dafür. Du findest mich, also meine Seele, aber nicht appetitlich, oder?", fragte ich murrend und hätte mich direkt danach schlagen können.

Sie wussten nicht, dass ich wusste, dass er ein Dämon war! Auch wussten sie nicht, dass Adrian ein Shinigami war!

Warum zur verdammten Hölle hatte ich nicht nachgedacht?!

Beide schienen kurz wie erstarrt, doch fassten sich den Umständen entsprechend relativ schnell.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Evelyn. Es erinnert mich viel mehr an... _etwas_.", antwortete Sebastian dämlich grinsend. Selbst er, ein Dämon, konnte mich nicht genau einordnen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, was sie nun tun würden. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass sie mich einfach in Ruhe lassen würden.

Dadurch, dass Undertaker nicht auf meine gesagten Worte reagierte und so tat, als hätte er nichts gehört, entschieden sie sich anscheinend, dass sie es dabei belassen würden.

Ok, Adrian war doch nicht ein so großer Sadist... Trotzdem war er die letzten Tage manchmal ein Arsch gewesen.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich schließlich lustlos in den Sarg fallen und schaltete ab. Nichts wollte ich mehr hören, riechen oder sehen.  
Alles wurde von mir erfolgreich ausgeblendet und angenehmer Schlaf übernahm mich.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen, das mir beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieb, stand ich auf und schüttelte mich kräftig, so dass einige Haare durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden.

Jap, Ende Februar – meine Lieblingszeit...

Die Decken in meinem Sarg blieben ebenfalls nicht verschont, doch zum Glück war mein Fell überwiegend schwarz, so dass man sie im dunklen Raum kaum sah.

„Hee~ Hee~ Jemand haart sich aber ganz schön..", kicherte Adrian und verschränkte wie so oft zuvor seine Finger ineinander.

Für all die Scherze und Streiche hatte ich ihm noch nicht verziehen, also legte ich die Ohren an, wandte mich von ihm ab und ignorierte ihn, was ihm ein weiteres Kichern entlockte.

Konnte man diesen Shinigami jemals mal nicht belustigen?...  
„Ist die kleine Evelyn sauer?~", neckte er und es kostete mich alles meiner restlichen Geduld ihn nicht anzuknurren.

Er lief auf mich zu, weshalb ich stehen blieb und geradewegs die Wand anstarrte.

„Evelyn, verzeih mir.~", flüsterte er und geschockt sprang ich zur Seite, als sein Atem mein Ohr berührte. Perplex starrte ich in seine nun sichtbaren Augen.

Was zur Hölle?

Adrian Crevan... DER Shinigami überhaupt.. entschuldigte sich? Bei mir?

Verunsichert blinzelte ich ein paar Mal. Ich musste noch schlafen, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und ein ehrlich wirkendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Um Gottes Willen, was ging hier ab? Mein Kiefer drohte bereits sich auszuhängen.

Seine Augen zogen mich in seinen Bann, denn tief in ihnen spiegelten sich mal wieder solch starke Emotionen wider.

„Vergibst du mir?", fragte er nun noch ernster.

Es war nicht fair. Diesem Blick würde ich niemals widerstehen können...

Als hätte man mir gerade das Gehirn amputiert nickte ich.

Triumphierend und hinterlistig grinste er nun, ließ die Haare erneut in sein Gesicht fallen und richtete sich auf.

„Dann wä~re das auch geklärt.~", trällerte er und kicherte, zupfte mir amüsiert an den Ohren, da ich mich so einfach von ihm manipulieren gelassen hatte und klatschte mit seinen Händen einmal.

Verdammt nochmal. Dieser miese, hinterhältige, intelligente und faszinierende...

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Ich konnte und würde niemals lange Zeit ihm böse sein. Dafür war er einfach zu... einzigartig?

Ungläubig schnaufend schüttelte ich nochmals den Kopf und Adrian drehte den Rücken mir zu, was mir eine spontane Idee bescherte.

Rache war tatsächlich süß, oder?...

Noch bevor er einen Schritt gegangen war, hechtete ich bereits los und warf ihn vorwärts zu Boden. Sein Gesicht traf, zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit, geradewegs den Boden.

Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass ich es ihm zurückzahlen musste, also hatte er mich diesen Spielzug spielen lassen.

Meine Zähne umfassten auf spielerische Weise seinen Nacken und ein nicht allzu ernstes Knurren entfuhr meiner Kehle. Mit meinen Pfoten drückte ich ihn zu Boden.

„Hee Hee~ Dass du dich das wagst..", kicherte er und legte den Kopf zur Seite, so dass wir uns in die Augen schauten. Meine Zähne waren mit dem ersten Ton von seinem Hals gewichen.

Alles verschwamm und nicht mal eine halbe Sekunde später lag ich bereits auf meinem Rücken. Geschockt weitete ich meine Augen, der Atem stockte mir.

Sein Atem hingegen stieß wie so oft zuvor auf meine Schnauze.

„Evelyn..", knurrte er todernst und für einen Moment bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun, mein Puls begann zu rasen, was meinen Körper mächtig erhitzte.

Wow, das nannte ich mal autoritär sein...

Plötzlich entfuhr seinen Lippen ein manisches Lachen und schließlich entfernte er sich von mir, doch ich konnte mich noch nicht bewegen.

Er war und blieb für mich einfach unlesbar.

„Du~ bist zu~ amüsant...", presste er zwischen seinem Gekichere heraus.

Ein paar Sekunden der Stille vergingen und mit einem tiefen Atemzug beruhigte ich mich schließlich.

Mein Blick fuhr endlich hinab zu seiner Kleidung und nun war ich an der Reihe zu kichern, was ihn verstummen ließ.

„Da hat jemand meinen Fellwechsel nicht berücksichtigt..", murmelte ich anfangs vorsichtig, doch fand schnell wieder den lockeren Ton.

Diesem Shinigami konnte man einfach nicht auf Dauer etwas übel nehmen...

~ So vergingen weitere zwei Wochen, in denen Evelyn Adrian so ziemlich alles verzieh~

Es war verdammt früh im Morgen, als Adrian mich wachrüttelte.

„Evelyn, es gibt A~rbeit.", murmelte er in mein Ohr und schlaftrunken hob ich rasch meinen Kopf, was dazuführte, dass ich ihm eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasste.

Mir tat es im Endeffekt jedoch mehr weh als ihm.

„Wasistlos,Adrian?", lallte ich nuschelnd und konnte kaum meine Augen offen halten.

Ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr nachts jagen gehen, wenn ich morgens als Ergebnis dermaßen schläfrig war.

„Ein bestimmter Butler braucht eine Beerdigung.~", sang er freudig und amüsiert, was mich auf der Stelle wach bekam.

„Sebastian? Ein Dämon?! Puahaha, wie genial!", lachte ich nun hellwach und sprang aus dem Sarg.

Als Antwort kicherte Adrian nur noch und war von dem Fakt, dass ich so reagierte, köstlich amüsiert.

Es war nicht so, dass ich Sebastian wirklich hasste oder verabscheute. Schließlich hatte er mir dazu noch keinen Grund gegeben, auch wenn er ein Dämon war.

Vielmehr gab es einfach nicht genügend Kontakt zwischen ihm und mir, so dass ich ihn nicht gut einschätzen konnte.

Was ich wusste war jedoch, dass er keine Hunde leiden konnte und Katzen über alles verehrte.

Ich war jedoch kein Hund, also wunderte ich mich, wie er mich wohl einschätzte?

Es war mir im Ende gleichgültig, denn viel würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihm zu tun haben.

Mit der Kutsche waren wir schließlich am Friedhof angekommen, 4 Männer trugen den Sarg mit Sebastian und gähnend streckte ich mich, als ich neben Adrian lief.

Mein Blick streifte kurz über die Menschen, die tatsächlich glaubten, dass der Butler tot war, und blieb kurz bei einem Mädchen mit blonden Locken und klaren grünen Augen hängen.

Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge erinnerten mich an jemanden aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, weshalb ich mich schnell auf etwas anderes fixierte.

Zum Glück ließen die Menschen, denen der Tod seltsamerweise tatsächlich an die Nieren ging, was ich nicht allzu oft erlebte, gerade den Sarg in das bereits präparierte Grab und rasch half ich Adrian, als er zu schaufeln begann.

Der Dämon bekam einen richtig schönen Grabstein, was in meinen Augen eine wahre Verschwendung war. Schließlich würde er in ein paar Minuten wieder ausgebuddelt werden.

Einer von vielen Seufzern, die in letzter Zeit in regelmäßigen Abständen mir entfuhren, verließ meine Kehle und ich platzierte mich nach der erledigten Arbeit neben Adrian, der sich mit gleichgültiger Miene ein paar Meter neben dem Grab befand.

Das Menschenmädchen mit den blonden Haaren weinte bereits seit unserer Ankunft.

Wie viele Tränen wohl in ein solch fragiles Menschlein passten?

Plötzlich nahm sie den jungen Earl in die Arme und weinte sogar noch mehr, als es zuvor der Fall gewesen war.

„Ciel! Sebastian ist ein solcher Lügner! Er ist so gemein... Er hat Ciel versprochen, ihn niemals allein zu lassen...", wimmerte sie und stumm ließ der Junge es über sich ergehen.

Nun wurde Ciel von einem weiteren jungen Mann, der offensichtlich aus einem anderen Land stammte, in die Arme genommen.

„Nicht weinen, Ciel! Wir werden immer bei dir sein!", wimmerte auch er, wobei Ciel in meinen Augen schon fast überfordert wirkte.

„Für immer und ewig!", fügte das Mädchen hinzu und auch die anderen Angestellten des Phantomhive Hauses konnten die Tränen zum größten Teil nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Erneut erwischte ich mich, wie ich das Menschenmädchen mit einem fast sanften Blick fixierte und ließ mich deshalb seufzend gegen Adrians Bein fallen.

Dieser schaute fragend kurz zu mir hinab, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ich hatte einen Teil der Konversation verpasst, denn die Gruppe drehte sich bereits zum gehen um.

In diesem Moment erklang die Glocke am Grab und ein blonder Junge, der nicht viel älter als der Earl war, drehte sich perplex um.

„Die Glocke am Grab klingelt?... Obwohl kein Wind weht...", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt und aufgeregt zugleich.

In diesem Moment schaltete sich Adrian ein.

„Hee Hee~.. Oh~, meine Güte. Solltet ihr wirklich so herumstehen? Wenn die Glocke klingelt... dann heißt es, dass er noch am Leben ist.~", kicherte er grinsend und hob seinen vom Gewand verdeckten Arm zu seinem Kinn.

Blitzschnell reagierten die anderen Angestellten und gruben Sebastian aus, was leichten Missmut in mir auslöste.

Ich hatte so ordentlich gearbeitet und die Erde sogar platt getreten, damit es ordentlicher aussah, und sie machten meine Arbeit zunichte.

Schultern zuckend, da ich es sowieso nicht ändern konnte, half ich im Endeffekt jedoch mit.

Ohne eine Meisterin des Buddelns wie meiner Selbst würden sie schließlich noch Stunden beschäftigt sein...

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten wurde der Sargdeckel bereits aufgerissen und Sebastian richtete sich mit einem recht gut gespielten 'Phew, endlich bin ich draußen.' auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Beim nächsten Anblick konnte ich mir mein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, denn alle Angestellten und das blond haarige Mädchen sprangen energisch auf Sebastian zu und es war schwer ihre Worte durch all die Heulerei zu verstehen.

„Ich bin froh~, dass wir ihn in einen Sicherheitssarg gelegt haben.~", summte Adrian und ich schnaufte amüsiert.

„So ist es.", kommentierte ein schmunzelnder Ciel die Aussage Adrians.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich aber noch nie zuvor die Glocke wirklich klingeln gehört...", fügte ich murmelnd mit einem Grinsen hinzu und beobachtete die dramatische Wiedervereinigung der Menschen.

Nachdem sie sich mehr oder weniger beruhigt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und Adrian winkte der, selbst ich musste es zugeben, recht interessanten Gruppe.

Typisch kichernd versicherte er ihnen, dass sie jederzeit wieder vorbeikommen könnten.

Ich hingegen blickte ein wenig missmutig auf unsere bevorstehende Arbeit.

Ein offenes Grab, das zum wiederholten Mal zugeschaufelt werden musste, mehrere Schippen, den Grabstein und einen Sarg müssten zur Kutsche getragen werden.

Unnötige Arbeit, für die ich nicht mal bezahlt wurde und trotzdem tat ich sie, weil ich währenddessen etwas mit Adrian unternahm.

Meine Beine waren bis zu meinem Brustkorb schlammig braun und erschöpft legte ich mich an Adrians Füße, da ich den Sitz der Kutsche nicht zu seinen Lasten beschmutzen wollte.

Im Laden angekommen ließ ich mich sogar von ihm, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, waschen. Zumindest die Beine. Es war ein Fortschritt.

Anschließend knabberten wir gemeinsam Kekse und als ich mich in meinen Sarg legte, da brach er das angenehme Schweigen zwischen uns.

„Evelyn~, ich muss die nächsten Tage verreisen. Du wirst auf den Laden aufpassen, nicht wahr?~", fragte er in einem süßen Ton, der keine Widerrede möglich machte.

Mir lag die Frage, wohin er denn wollte oder musste, auf der Zunge, jedoch stoppte ich mich.

Nickend nahm ich es einfach hin und er schien ein wenig dankbar zu sein, dass ich nicht herumschnüffelte.

Ich musste darauf vertrauen, dass es seine Arbeit war, ich davon nicht betroffen wäre und es somit auch nicht wissen musste.

Hoffentlich würde nicht genau dieses blinde Vertrauen, dass er mir sichtlich nicht entgegenbrachte, mein Untergang sein...


	9. Chapter 9 - Sail ahoy!

Die letzten Wochen schienen sich in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen, denn ich war alle zwei bis drei Tage für längeren Zeitraum allein im Geschäft.

Es war langweilig und bei jeder Jagd musste ich umso mehr aufpassen, dass mich bloß kein Mensch sah. Außerdem musste ich mich immer beeilen, da ich das Geschäft eigentlich nicht allzu lang unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollte.

Nachts, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte und allein war, begann ich leise vor mich hin zu winseln.

Tagsüber legte ich mich vor die Eingangstür und wartete schweigend. Die Tür wurde von mir dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

Tief in mir hatte ich Angst, dass er mich verlassen würde... Nie mehr hierher zurückkehren würde.

Wenn er nach einem gewissen Zeitraum zurückkehrte, da schmiss ich mich beinahe um seinen Hals und bellte sogar vor Aufregung. Rückhalt gab es dabei nicht mehr.

Doch selbst wenn er da war, dann befand er sich meist im Keller.

Als Entschuldigung hatte er mir mal einen Knochen mitgebracht, aber viel lieber wäre ich an seiner Seite gewesen.

Es war komisch, dass ich mich so sehr an seine Präsenz gewöhnt hatte.

Keinesfalls war es jedoch ein Fehler gewesen, denn die letzten Monate hatte ich mich seit langer Zeit wieder lebendig gefühlt.

Ich hatte gespürt, dass es sich lohnte am Leben zu sein und dafür würde ich auf ewig dankbar sein.

Heute Abend war es jedoch anders.

Er betrat das Geschäft mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht und kniete sich zu mir nieder.

Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief und er griff in mein Fell an den Seiten meines Gesichtes.

Plötzlich zog er es sanft hinauf, so dass meine hinteren Zähne sichtbar wurden. Für ihn sah es sicherlich so aus, als würde ich grinsen.

„Evelyn.~ Hast du Lust mit mir auf Rei~sen zu gehen?", fragte er wie immer amüsiert und knetete mit seinen knöcherigen Fingern mein verhältnismäßig dünnes Fell.

Natürlich nickte ich sofort, schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass er allein gehen würde. Wie lang wäre ich denn dann allein?

Sein Grinsen wuchs noch breiter und ließ seine Zähne aufblitzen.

„Wir werden morgen se~hr früh abreisen.~", fügte er noch hinzu und ließ mein Gesicht endlich los.

Ich blieb für ein paar Minuten sitzen und blickte ihm nach. Was er wohl diesmal plante?...

Was es auch immer war, ich würde an seiner Seite sein. Allein dieser Gedanke beruhigte mich und brachte mir Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag.

Also legte ich mich rasch in mein Bett und schloss die Augen, obwohl ich keine Sekunde schlafen konnte. Zu sehr beschäftigte ich mich mit allen möglichen Gedanken, die wirr in meinen Verstand traten.

Nach mehreren Stunden kletterte ich leise aus dem Sarg und begab mich zur Eingangstür, die ich geschickt einen Spalt öffnete, mich hinaus drückte und vor die Tür setzte.

Die klare Luft der tiefen Nacht füllte meine Lungen und zufrieden seufzte ich.

Der volle Mond stand hoch am Himmel und keine Wolke ließ sich am sternenbedeckten Horizont erblicken.

Kein Geräusch drang zu mir, ganz London schien in diesem Moment tatsächlich zu schlafen.

Vollkommen entspannt schloss ich meine Augen und badete im silbernen Schein des Mondes.

„Angeneh~m..?~", trällerte Adrian äußerst amüsiert, da ich ihn nicht bemerkte und mit gesträubtem Fell erschrocken aufsprang, als er eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

Mein Herz drohte mir den Brustkorb zu sprengen, da er so plötzlich neben mir gestanden hatte.

„Du Arsch...", zischte ich und stupste mit meiner Nase in seine Wange, da er sich zu mir niederkniete.

„Ich ka~nn niemals der Versu~chung widerstehen, Evelyn..~", flüsterte er grinsend wie immer, woraufhin ich ebenfalls lächelnd schnaufte.

So setzte er sich schließlich neben mich auf den Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken an die nun geschlossene Tür des Geschäftes.

Ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter und stützte meinen Kopf auf dieser ein wenig ab. Sein Geruch zog mich immer wieder in seinen Bann und nichts konnte ich dagegen tun.

Erneut schloss ich die Augen und hin und wieder fuhren die Finger Adrians durch das Fell meines Nackens, was unheimlich angenehm war.

So saßen wir dort für mehrere Stunden, bis es dämmerte und schon bald die Sonne sich zeigen würde.

„Wir müssen lo~s.", summte Adrian mit tiefer Stimme in mein Ohr und entzückt stand ich rasch auf. Während er kurz im Laden verschwand streckte ich mich wie immer ausgiebig.

Die Fahrt mit der Kutsche dauerte ein wenig und gespannt, wo es denn überhaupt hinging, musterte ich die noch müde wirkende Stadt. Der Schleier aus dichtem Nebel, der sich an all den dunklen Wänden räkelte und rankte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl und nur sehr wenige Menschen krochen müde aus ihren Häusern.

Noch nie war ich so direkt durch London gereist, denn Menschen, die es auf Wölfe wie mich abgesehen hatten, gab es überall.

Diesmal schienen sie jedoch zu denken, dass ich ein etwas großgewachsener Hund war und zu Adrian gehörte.

Mir nur Recht, auch wenn ich mich selbst nicht als 'Haustier' beschreiben würde.

Viel mehr war ich eine Mitbewohnerin, aber Menschen konnten sowieso denken was sie wollten, da es mich simpel gesagt nicht interessierte.

Nach einer Weile stieg ein salziger Geruch in meine Nase und verwirrt richtete ich mich auf, woraufhin ich vor uns unglaublich viel Wasser erblickte. Das Meer.

Am Hafen, den wir momentan ansteuerten, lauerte ein unglaublich riesiges Monstrum von Schiff. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Adrian. Wir würden doch etwa nicht...?

„Ha~be ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir mit dem Schiff reisen?~", trällerte Adrian und er wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht erwähnt hatte!

Statt eine bissige Bemerkung loszuwerden schluckte ich schwer.

So viel Wasser und wir würden über längeren Zeitraum...

Ich wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Was wäre, wenn ich DORT hineinfallen würde?

Ein grässlicher Schauder fuhr mir über den Rücken, denn das eisig kalte Wasser brachte nicht allzu schöne Erinnerungen hoch.

„Mhhhh~ Mag mein Lupus kein Wasser?~", kicherte Adrian und wusste ganz genau, warum ich es hasste.

„Oh, dreimal darfst du raten warum wohl...", murrte ich und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Erstens: Ich würde nicht gefesselt werden. Das war doch schon mal ein guter Punkt, um mir die Angst zu nehmen.

Zweitens: Ich würde nicht mit Gewalt vom Schiff geworfen werden.

Drittens: Einem Geländer müsste ich mich ja nicht unbedingt nähern, also würde ich auch kein Risiko eingehen.

Jupp, das beruhigte mich.

Nach diesen Gedanken atmete ich nochmal tief ein und aus, so dass ich vollkommen ruhig von der Kutsche springen konnte.

Nur ein paar Arbeiter, die jede menge Kisten an Bord trugen, waren am Hafen vorzufinden.

Hastig folgte ich Adrian, der bereits auf das Schiff zulief.

„Bleib dicht bei mir, Evelyn.~", murmelte er grinsend und schaute zu mir hinab. Mir entfuhr ein leichtes Nicken.

Wo sollte ich denn auch sonst sein?

Normalerweise hätte ich ihm genau das geantwortet, doch unter uns befand sich im Moment das kühle Nass, da wir die Stelling gerade überquerten.

Verzweifelt schnappte ich mit eingezogener Rute und angelegten Ohren nach dem Ärmel von Adrian und konnte ein gepresstes Winseln nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Hee Hee~ Hat da jemand es mit der Angst zu tu~n?~", kicherte er und hatte mal wieder zu viel Spaß an meinem Leid.

„S- Sei.. Sei ruhig!", knurrte ich stotternd und entspannte meine Muskeln erst, als wir den Boden des Decks betraten. Das ungute Gefühl war zwar immer noch da, aber nicht mehr im Vordergrund.

„Ich dachte, dass dich da~s nicht mehr schockt?~", summte er nach einer Weile, in der wir uns zu unserer Kabine begaben.

„Tut es an sich auch nicht. Es ist einfach nur das Gefühl, wenn man in eiskaltem Wasser ertrinkt... Man muss es ja nicht auf eine Wiederholung ankommen lassen.", entgegnete ich und blickte starr geradeaus in den Flur mit unzählbar vielen Türen.

Adrian stoppte vor einer von ihnen und öffnete sie.

Der Raum war meiner Meinung nach relativ groß und wirkte recht gemütlich mit der simplen Einrichtung, die aus einem Bett, einem Tisch und einem Schrank bestand.

Links fand sich eine weitere Tür, die höchstwahrscheinlich ins Bad führte.

Nachdem wir eingetreten waren und Adrian die Tür hinter sich schloss, schnupperte ich neugierig, aber auch vorsichtig, jede Ecke des Raumes ab.

Noch nie in meinem langen Leben war ich auf einem Schiff gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich bei Bewusstsein war.

Adrian beobachtete mich mit seinem scheinbar niemals schwindenden Grinsen für mehrere Minuten und setzte sich derweil aufs Bett.

Zuallerletzt stellte ich mich auf meine Hinterbeine, so dass ich aus dem Fenster auf den Hafen blicken konnte.

Immer mehr Menschen fanden sich dort ein und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Schiff abfahren würde.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl entwickelte sich in meiner Magengegend. Es war jedoch nicht Angst, vielmehr fühlte es sich so an, als würde etwas großes passieren.

Ob das etwas positives oder negatives sein würde, das wusste ich nicht. Ändern würde sich jedoch zu hundert Prozent etwas und genau das missfiel mir irgendwie.

„Stimmt e~twas nicht?~", trällerte Adrian, der sich hinter mich gestellt hatte und meine Vorderbeine in seine Hände nahm.

„Nur ein... mulmiges Gefühl... Nichts weiter.", antwortete ich zögerlich und blickte zu ihm.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er mich plötzlich um und hielt meine Vorderläufe fest in seinem Griff.

„Wa-", begann ich und wurde unterbrochen, da er rückwärts lief und ich auf meinen Hinterbeinen folgen musste.

Nach den ersten Pirouetten, bei denen ich ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte zu folgen, verstand ich, dass er mit mir tanzte.

Sein Summen war unglaublich beruhigend und schön in meinen Ohren und schnell hatte ich den Dreh raus, so dass ich relativ sicher seinen Schritten folgen konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du tanzen kannst..", murmelte er in todernster Stimme und sein stetiges Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht radiert, was mein mulmiges Gefühl von vorhin erneut in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Genieße es...Evelyn.", hauchte er fast knurrend in mein Ohr, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ich schwerfällig schluckte.

Plötzlich stoppte er, ließ meine Beine los, so dass ich wieder auf allen Vieren vor ihm stand, und das amüsierte Grinsen trat wieder in sein Gesicht.

„I~ch muss ein paar Dinge erledigen.~ Bleib in der Kabine, wenn du~ sicher sein willst. Man weiß nie, was Menschen mit kleinen Wölfchen machen.~", kicherte er und verschwand direkt, so dass ich nicht mal mehr antworten konnte.

Perplex und überrascht von seinem Verhalten starrte ich die erneut verschlossene Tür an.

So war ich erneut allein, doch diesmal in einem viel kleineren Raum und Adrians Ratschlag befolgte ich nur allzu gern.

Natürlich hatte ich bereits versucht zu schlafen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Es nervte mich, doch was sollte ich denn dagegen schon tun können?

Mit einem langgestreckten Seufzen lief ich im Raum unruhig auf und ab. Der Hunger meldete sich langsam und ich konnte nicht mal jagen gehen.

Innerlich jammerte und protestierte ich, dass es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, einfach ja zu sagen.

Der Tumult der Menschen am Hafen wurde mit der Zeit lauter, so dass ich erneut aus dem Fenster schaute.

Der gesamte Hafen war voll mit Menschen und leicht angewidert sträubte ich das Fell. Sie jubelten und riefen Verabschiedungen, manche weinten sogar.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab und erstarrte, als der Boden vibrierte. Das Monstrum setzte sich mit einem Ruck, einem langgezogenen Pfeifen und viel Krach des Motors in Bewegung.

Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt, meine Beine zitterten. In meiner Magengegend gab es nun nur noch ein Gefühl: Übelkeit.

Ich hörte, wie die Wellen aggressiv ans Schiff prallten, vernahm zahlreiche Geräusche der Menschen außerhalb und musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich mich nicht übergeben würde.

Wie hielten Menschen das aus? Fühlten sie sich überhaupt so, oder war es nur bei mir so?

Ugh... Schnell setzte ich mich hin, doch meine Beine zitterten weiterhin. Selbst wenn ich meine Augen schloss verging das Gefühl nicht.

Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich Wasser verabscheute.

Jegliches Zeitgefühl war abhanden gekommen. Nur noch an Land, das war das einzige Ziel in meinem Kopf.

Ich stellte meine Ohren auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, jedoch schaute ich nicht auf. Ich erkannte Adrian am Geruch und das genügte mir, denn sehen wollte ich im Moment nicht wirklich.

„Heeeh~ Ist da~ jemand seekrank?", trällerte und vergnügte sich zum wiederholten mal an meinem Leid.

Schadenfreude war wahrlich die beste Freude...

Ich bekam nicht mal mehr ein Nicken zustande, weshalb ich einfach stumm dort saß und mich auf eine regelmäßige Atmung konzentrierte.

„Es ist spät, du solltest schlafen.", seufzte Adrian und klang ausnahmsweise ernst, doch was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht, wenn ich mich so fühlte.

Plötzlich schlang sich ein Arm um mich und innerhalb weniger Sekunden fühlte ich etwas weiches unter mir.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich blinzelnd meine Augen und blickte direkt in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Adrian.

Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich augenblicklich und die Wärme Adrians fühlte sich mehr als gut an.

„Be~sser so~?", summte er höchst amüsiert in mein Ohr und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen.

Seine grüngelben Augen blitzten einen Moment unter dem silbergrauen Vorhang aus Haaren auf, dann schloss er sie und rasch entspannte sich mein gesamter Körper in seinen Armen.

Traurig musterte ich zum ersten mal sein seltsam friedlich wirkendes Gesicht.

Es fühlte sich wie ein Abschied an, was Angst in mir hervorrief.

Zärtlich und bedacht leckte ich ihm über die Wange und sein Kinn, weshalb er nochmal seine Augen öffnete.

„Evelyn?...", murmelte er und klang ernsthaft müde. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sprach.

Ich wollte nur, dass er sich mal entspannte und angenehm schlafen konnte, denn das schien die letzten Wochen bei ihm viel zu kurz gekommen zu sein.

Also leckte ich ihm rasch über den Mund, so dass er endlich die Klappe hielt.

Er schien meine Nachricht zu verstehen, weshalb er stumm blieb und die Augen schloss während ich meine Zuneigung gegenüber ihm ausdrückte.

Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und langsamer.

Nach einiger Zeit überkam auch mich die Müdigkeit und ich schmiegte meinen Kopf ein letztes mal an seinen, bevor ich schließlich einschlief.

Den gesamten nächsten Tag verbrachte ich erneut allein im Zimmer und neben der stetigen Übelkeit, wegen der ich es nicht wagte etwas zu essen, dachte ich immer mehr über dieses warnende Gefühl in mir nach.

Spätabends nahm Adrian mich in die Arme wie zuvor und ich spürte, dass auch er nachdenklicher als sonst war.

Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Sicherlich wägte er ab, ob er mir von dem, was er all die Zeit vor mir verbarg, sagen sollte.

Doch im Endeffekt tat er es nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich allein im Bett auf und seufzte die darauffolgenden Stunden immer häufiger.

Die Übelkeit vernahm ich nur noch am Rande, also aß ich das, was Adrian mir am Vortag dagelassen hatte.

Somit war wenigstens mein Magen ruhig gestellt.

Gelangweilt seufzte ich, denn Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten gab es nicht wirklich und dauerhaft schlafen konnte ich einfach nicht.

Gelangweilt gähnte ich quietschend und streckte mich heute zum dritten mal bereits. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mir mal so langweilig sein würde.

Aus Verzweiflung schob ich mir schließlich den Tisch ans einzige Fenster des Zimmers, sprang auf ihn und legte mich darauf nieder.

Das unendliche Meer hinter dem Glas glitzerte regelrecht im Sonnenlicht und trotz meiner Angst vor dem kühlen Nass musste ich zugeben, dass es faszinierend schön war.

Liebend gern wäre ich nun draußen, nur um die frische Luft in meinen Lungen zu fühlen.

Eine solch lange Zeit eingesperrt zu sein war ich nicht gewöhnt, besonders dem Wolf in mir gefiel es ganz und gar nicht.

Ohne es zu realisieren hatte ich mir mehrere Stifte, die in einem Glas neben mir auf dem Schreibtisch standen, geschnappt und kaute auf ihnen stupide herum.

Das Knacksen des Holzes unter dem Druck meines Kiefers half mir zu träumen, so dass ich schnell die Zeit vergaß.

Für einen Moment, so schien es mir, schloss ich meine Augen und im nächsten Moment, als ich sie wieder öffnete, war die Sonne verschwunden und der Mond übernahm die Rolle der Lichtquelle.

Die Stifte in meinem Maul waren nur noch eine einzig triefende Masse aus Holzresten und fader Geschmack breitete sich auf meiner Zunge aus.

Nie wieder auf Holz, besonders Stiften, herumkauen. Schön, dass ich das jetzt auch endlich gelernt hatte.

„Me~ine Gü~te, so viel Hunger gehabt?~", kicherte Adrian belustigt und schnell drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm.

Ein freudiges Wimmern entfuhr mir. Endlich war er wieder da!

Schnell stoppte ich jedoch, als er mich vom Tisch hob und auf seiner Schulter durch die Kabine trug.

„Was machst du?!", fragte ich und versuchte mich krampfhaft an ihm irgendwie festzuhalten.

Das letzte Mal hatte er mich einfach fallen lassen, da er meine Reaktion sehen wollte...

Doch diesmal hielt er mich fest in seinen Armen und schnell verbarg ich mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren, als er in den Flur lief.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich murmelnd, doch er verblieb wie erwartet stumm.

Kühler Wind fuhr durch mein Fell und berührte die Spitzen meiner Ohren, was mich zum aufschauen verlockte.

Wir waren auf einem der höheren Punkte des Decks und fragend blickte ich Adrian an.

„Evelyn. Warte hier und rühre dich nicht vom Fleck.", murmelte er todernst und seine Tonlage schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Als Antwort bekam ich gerade noch ein Nicken zustande und wenige Sekunden später war er aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Leicht frustriert legte ich die Ohren an und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Somit wurde ich allein auf einem der Aufbauten des Schiffes gelassen...

Die Kälte und frische Luft waren anfangs angenehm, doch nach einer Weile wünschte ich mir mein dickes Winterfell wieder. Natürlich hatte ich noch nicht mein komplettes Sommerfell, doch es war noch recht frisch für die Übergangszeit.

Besonders, wenn man sich zwei Tage in einem warmen Raum befunden hatte und sich dann draußen nicht bewegte.

Schnaufend streckte ich den Kopf gen Himmel und musterte all die funkelnden Sterne.

Jetzt, wo ich endlich mal draußen war, überkam mich die Müdigkeit. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich sie loszuwerden, da ich diesen Moment hier genießen wollte.

Wirklich genießen konnte ich es jedoch nicht, da ein fauliger Gestank in der Luft lag.

Misstrauisch schaute ich mich um und der Gestank von purer Verwesung wurde intensiver.

„Uffff~~ Ich schwöre, wir haben super viele Überstunden auf uns zukommen. Obwohl ich allein aus Prinzip keine Überstunden mache...", motzte ein junger Mann herum und rasch drückte ich mich flach zu Boden, da ich ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

Mit geweiteten Augen und angelegten Ohren starrte ich in seine Richtung und stellte fest, dass er mich zum Glück nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er stützte sich mit seinem rechten Arm auf einem merkwürdigen Gerät ab und hielt in seiner linken Hand ein kleines Buch.

Dieses brachte er mit der Ecke zu seiner Stirn.

Nun musterte ich sein Gesicht und mir stockte der Atem, als ich ein Paar grüngelbe Augen erblickte und einen sehr schwachen Hauch dieser gewissen Schärfe, die wohl alle Shinigamis besaßen, vernahm.  
Es wunderte mich schon fast, dass ich es überhaupt gerochen hatte.

„Die Typen im Management verlangen wirklich das Unmögliche. Wie können wir so viele Seelen einsammeln... wenn nur zwei von uns hier sind?", seufzte er und hektisch blickte ich mich um.

Zwei?!

Ich folgte seinem Blick und ungläubig klappte mir mein Maul auf.

Heilige...Scheiße.

Vor dem Schiff trieb ein riesiger Eisberg und wenige Sekunden später krachten wir direkt hinein.

Instinktiv versuchte ich mich irgendwo hinein zu krallen, doch der Boden unter mir war mehr als ungeeignet dafür.

Es bebte heftig und pure Angst erfüllte mich, als ich das Wasser ins Schiff treten hörte.

Die Übelkeit in Zusammenhang mit dem Gestank ließen mich beinahe erbrechen, weshalb ich für wenige Sekunden meine leicht brennenden Augen zukniff.

Ich öffnete sie wieder und wünschte mir nur noch eins: Dass ich sie niemals geöffnet hätte.

Ein rothaariges... Etwas flog mit einem weiteren merkwürdigen Gerät durch die Luft, plärrte Worte, denen ich ehrlich gesagt keine Beachtung schenkte, derweil hinaus und posierte nach der Landung, als wäre er bei einer Show. Das ganze rundete er mit einem abgedreht gebrüllten 'DEATH' ab.

Das war dann wohl der zweite Shinigami...

Währenddessen passierte das Schiff mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach den Eisberg und ich nahm an, dass die gesamte Seite aufgerissen war.

Atmen, Evelyn. Atmen und alles wird... ertragbar. Nicht gut, aber ertragbar. Vielleicht... Hoffentlich?

„Die pechschwarze See, die unzählig viele leuchtende Sterne reflektiert ... ist rot gefärbt, wie meine Lieblingsrosen.", rief er und schwang das nervig laute Gerät umher.

Köpfe von nach Verwesung stinkenden Menschen, naja Leichen um genau zu sein, wurden von ihren Nacken getrennt und Blut sprenkelte daraufhin alles in Reichweite.

Na lecker...

Die Death Scythe des Shinigamis arbeitete gut, das musste ich zugeben, aber nicht sauber.

Nicht, dass es mich in dieser misslichen Lage wirklich interessierte...

„Diese Situation ist perfekt, damit ich die Heldin spielen kann! Sieht so aus, als würde heute Nacht die beste Nacht werden!", rief er feurig in die Nacht zu niemand bestimmten und schien sich kaum einzukriegen.

Das nannte ich mal... Leidenschaftlichkeit im Beruf?

Schnell schob ich beide Shinigamis zur Seite und kroch vorsichtig zum Rand der Plattform und schaute zögerlich hinab.

Genau in diesem Moment flog einer dieser bewegenden.. Leichen durch das Fenster unter mir und erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Gleichzeitig drehte sich der jüngere Shinigami um und panisch presste ich meinen Körper zu Boden.

Er entdeckte mich nicht und dafür war ich wahrlich dankbar. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es angenehm sein würde, wenn ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zog.

Mein hämmerndes Herz übertönte so ziemlich alles im Moment, also verstand ich kaum die Worte, die die beiden wechselten.

Dafür waren sie auch zu weit weg, da sie zusammen auf einer Art und Weise, die ich nicht in eigene Worte fassen vermochte, am Geländer des Bugspriet posierten.

Ja, wahrlich leidenschaftlich im Beruf tätig war dieser rothaarige Vogel von Shinigami.

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, denn solch eine schon fast verstörende Sicht hatte ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gesehen.

Schließlich entfernten sie sich voneinander, da der jüngere dem Anschein nach für den rothaarigen nicht annähernd recht war.

Redend liefen sie auf mich zu und erneut verspannte ich meinen gesamten Körper.

Nach mehreren Schritten verstand ich sie wieder.

„Überstunden zu machen während man von Will geschimpft wird ist nicht allzu schlecht, aber ich brauche nicht wirklich eine weitere Suspension.~", erklärte der rothaarige Shinigami gerade dem Anschein nach höchst motiviert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber von beidem erspart werden...", entgegnete der jüngere von beiden nur noch und schon traten sie aus meinem Sichtfeld ins Schiff.

Jetzt, wo ich allein war, versuchte ich mich erneut zu beruhigen.

Es waren umher laufende Leichen auf dem Schiff, von deren Geruch ich bereits erbrechen könnte, obwohl ich nicht mal in ihrer Nähe war, und es würde in nur wenigen Stunden untergehen.

Das waren doch mal super Voraussichten mich zu beruhigen!

Plötzlich erstarrte ich, als mein Gehirn endlich alle Stücke miteinander kombinierte.

Extrem stinkende Leichen... Sie bewegten sich, was mit menschlichen Mitteln unmöglich war... Niemand hatte dem Anschein nach davon gewusst, denn selbst die beiden Shinigamis hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung...

Adrian?!

Mir stockte der Atem. Gott verdammt nochmal, warum war mir das nicht früher eingefallen?!

Dann waren genau diese Teile das, was er vor mir verborgen hatte?

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mein Atem bereits ein Keuchen, meine Beine bebten und die Gedanken rasten.

Adrian hatte mir befohlen hierzubleiben, also würde ich das auch tun. Ganz egal war mir momentan der Fakt, dass er mir so etwas großes verschwiegen hatte.

Er konnte tun und machen was er wollte, niemand hatte ein Recht ihm dazwischen zu funken. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass ich es durch und durch schrecklich fand.

Menschen taten kranke und perverse Dinge, warum sollten Shinigami dort eine Ausnahme sein?...

Mehrmals atmete ich tief ein und aus. Je mehr ich die Dinge aus diesem Standpunkt beleuchtete, desto ruhiger wurde ich.

Gut, denn Panik würde nichts nützen.

Die Menschen sammelten sich an den Rettungsbooten, ihre Rufe hallten bis zu mir. Der Gestank von Leichen, Menschenblut und dem salzigen Wasser brannten in meiner Nase.

Schwerfällig schluckte ich, um den Mageninhalt in mir halten zu können.

Das Schiff sank mit jeder Minute und geriet in Schieflage.

Plötzlich kippte das Schiff mit einem Ruck und geschockt riss ich meine Augen auf. Meine Krallen fanden keinen Halt auf der glatten Oberfläche, so dass ich hilflos die Aufbauten hinabrutschte.

Hektisch blickte ich umher, doch nirgends gab es etwas zum festhalten.

Schließlich spürte ich nichts mehr unter meinen Beinen und mir klappte mein Maul auf. Ich stürzte knapp über dem Boden direkt durch eine offen gebrochene Tür, prallte mehrmals an Gegenstände wie umgeworfene Tische, Stühle und Ecken von Wänden. Sicherlich brach ich mir dabei mehrere Rippen, doch als ein gewisser Geruch in meine Schnauze drang war alles vergessen.

Das Schiff war derweil beinahe komplett in senkrechte Lage gekippt.

Im nächsten Moment riss ich meine Augen auf, da ich Adrian, die beiden Shinigami und den Dämon vor mir sah.

Letzterer 'beschäftigte' sich gerade mit dem jüngeren Shinigami.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen bleckte ich die Zähne.

Zum Glück konnte ich auf einer der Säulen in der riesigen Festhalle landen und sprang innerhalb der nächsten halben Sekunde sofort von dort ab.

Bestialisch knurrend stürzte ich mich von hinten auf den rothaarigen Shinigami, der gerade mit seiner Death Scythe auf Adrian zusprang.

„Mit all den hübschen Männern vor mir werde ich nicht wie Aschenputtel gehen!", schrie der Rotkopf Adrian gerade entgegen.

Meine Zähne bohrten sich in den Hinterkopf des Shinigamis, die langen Haare brachten mich beinahe zum würgen.

Adrian grinste mich verschmitzt an, ich ließ im richtigen Moment los und in diesem Moment wurde er mit seinem völlig verprügelten Partner in die nächste Ecke der Halle geschickt.

Ich überschlug mich in der Luft und Adrian fing mich mit einem Arm auf. Im anderen hielt er seine überaus beeindruckende Death Scythe. Sie war so, wie ich sie von früheren Shinigamis kannte. Klassisch und stilvoll.

Wir landeten erneut auf einer Säule und Adrian blickte mich nachdenklich an.

„Warum bist du hier, Evelyn?...", flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr und das Schiff begann erneut zu beben.

„Spielt keine Rolle...", hauchte ich heiser zurück und fixierte die anderen im Raum.

Plötzlich krachten riesige Mengen eiskalten Wassers durch die Wand neben uns, weshalb ich meinen gesamten Körper anspannte.

„Nun denn, es ist endlich Zeit Tschüss zu sagen. Es war recht interessant.", erklärte Adrian grinsend in die Runde und wollte sich mit mir aus dem Staub machen.

Alle drei Gegner im Raum sprangen auf uns zu.

Das war der Moment, der hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul, aus dem jede Menge Blut triefte, gefletschten roten Zähnen, gesträubtem Fell und gurgelndem Knurren blickte ich an mir hinab.

Statt die Death Scythe Adrians zu treffen hatte mich das Rotorblatt der Death Scythe des rothaarigen Shinigami erwischt.

Knapp unter meiner Lunge, haarscharf vorbei an den Rippen, hatte es sich tief hineingebohrt.

Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen und nur noch Blut erfüllte meine Sicht und meinen Geruchssinn.

Mein Cinematic Record drang aus der Wunde und unbeschreibliche Schmerzen lähmten meinen gesamten Körper...


	10. Chapter 10 - Cinematic Record!

~ 1563 – Das Jahr, in dem mein Bewusstsein 'geboren' wurde. ~

_Wie lang ich auf dieser Erde zuvor umherwanderte konnte ich nicht sagen. _

_Die Erinnerungen an irgendein Leben davor verblassten und wurden von unendlicher Schwärze verschluckt. _

_Nichts und niemand würde sie jemals wieder entdecken. _

_Für immer vergessen._

Das Wasser umhüllte meinen gesamten Körper, drang in meine Lunge und brannte in meiner Kehle. Es riss mich gierig und schweigend in die Dunkelheit.

Anfangs schmerzte die bittere Kälter, als würde man tausende Nadeln durch meine Haut rammen, doch langsam schwand das Stechen. Taubheit übernahm mich rasch und der Kampf gegen das trügerisch ruhige Wasser nahm sein Ende.

Allein konnte mein Geist nicht fliehen, also würde er mit diesem animalischen Körper meiner Selbst untergehen.

Dabei konnte ich mich nicht mal entsinnen, was ich genau war.

Wo kam ich her? Wie hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen auf mich gelenkt?

Ich war einfach in dem kleinen Dorf gewesen, als hätte ich schon immer dort gelebt.

Noch nie hatte ich mit einem Teufel, wie die grausamen Tiere, die sich selbst als 'Mensch' bezeichneten, es nannten, gesprochen, geschweige denn einen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Warum beschuldigten sie mich also einer solchen 'Tat'?

Ich bekam nicht mal eine richtige Chance es abzustreiten.  
Meine Unschuld konnte ich der menschlichen Rasse nicht beweisen, denn so etwas wie ich sollte in ihrer Welt nicht existieren.

Doch wenn ich in ihrer Welt nicht existieren sollte, wo würde ich denn dann meinen Platz haben? Gab es dies für ein Wesen wie mich überhaupt?

Meine brennenden Augen schlossen sich langsam, die letzten Luftblasen stiegen hinauf zur Oberfläche und der letzte Gedanke verließ meinen nun leeren Kopf.

Eine fremde Stimme drang durch die mich umarmende Kälte zu mir.

Hatte der Tod eine eigene Persönlichkeit?

Neugierig und unwissend öffnete ich schwerfällig die Augenlider, jedoch blendete mich strahlendes Licht, weshalb ich sie rasch wieder zukniff.

„Erwacht aus eurem kalten Schlaf, sonst werdet ihr es nie schaffen.", forderte eine männliche Stimme, die ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Mit einem Grummeln blinzelte ich, doch das Brennen meiner Augen stoppte mich erneut vom Erkunden meiner Umgebung.

„Wer...?", fragte ich schwach und schwenkte meinen Kopf leicht hin und her, damit ich klarer denken konnte.

„Derjenige, der euch ironischerweise vor dem Tode bewahrt hat. Erhebt euch, so dass ihr hier nicht erfrieren müsst.", entgegnete die Stimme weder freundlich noch abweisend und etwas hob mich vom Boden auf.

Nun umhüllte mich angenehme Wärme, das Schlagen eines Herzens drang in mein Bewusstsein.

Meine Augenlider waren einfach zu schwer, also hielt ich sie geschlossen. Es störte das Wesen, das mich scheinbar wirklich gerettet hatte, nicht im geringsten.

Ich konnte mir mein unbehagliche Gefühl nicht erklären. Es verwirrte mich ins unermessliche, doch weitere Gedanken konnte ich mir nicht mehr machen.

Dafür war ich zu erschöpft von all den Strapazen, die durch Menschenhand ausgelöst worden waren.

Ich war vorerst sicher in den Armen des Fremden, das versuchte ich mir jedenfalls einzureden.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Der See lag wie ein dunkler Spiegel im dichten Wald, dunkelgrün eingefasst von hohen Tannenbäumen.

Ich trat an eine Stelle der Eisschicht, die durchbrochen war, und erblickte das Wasser, welches so klar war, dass man jeden Kiesel auf dem Grund erkennen konnte.  
Trotz meiner Furcht vor dem kühlen Nass genoss ich die schöne Sicht, die sich mir in diesem Moment bot.

Alles war so, wie es die Natur vorgesehen hatte.

Wuchtige Bäume, mindestens mehrere Jahrhunderte alt, ragten bis in die Wolken hinauf und weiter. Der Boden war nicht mehr als eine von Schnee bedeckte Decke, die sich durch den gesamten Wald legte.

Entspannt ließ ich mich auf dieser Decke nieder und beobachtete zuerst die im Wind wiegenden Baumwipfel, den herabfallenden Schnee und schließlich den ruhigen See.

Tiefer Frieden erfüllte mich.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis ich mich regte und aufschaute.

In der Ferne nahm ich seit kurzer Zeit ein Geräusch wahr. Es waren kleine Glöckchen, die im Tempo gleichmäßiger Schritte erklangen.

Einige Vögel, die der bitteren Kälte trotzten, beschwerten sich lautstark über die Unruhe des Eindringlings und traten im Ende doch lieber die Flucht an.

Ich blieb jedoch sitzen, denn ich wusste wer dort im nun dämmernden Walde unterwegs war.

Der Wind trug ruhige Atemgeräusche zu mir.

Der Shinigami, dessen Namen ich seit über siebzig Jahren nicht herausbekommen konnte, ließ sich endlich blicken.  
Ich lebte mit ihm im Herzen des Waldes, der uns vor jeglichen Menschen beschützte, und lernte von ihm so ziemlich alles, was es zu lernen gab.  
Sei es über Menschen und ihre Kulturen, die Erde oder die Galaxie, übernatürliche Wesen wie Shinigami und Dämonen – ganz egal um was es ging, er konnte mir alles erklären. 

Das rabenschwarze, fast bis zum Boden reichende und mit Glöckchen verzierte Haar wehte im Wind und die grüngelben Augen blickten mir sehnsüchtig entgegen.

„Evelyn..", nuschelte er und schien bedrückter als sonst zu sein. Fragend blickte ich ihn an.

„Ich werde dich verlassen, aber keine Sorge. Ich werde bald zurück sein.", erklärte er heiser und drehte sich bereits zum gehen um.

„Was? Warum?!", entfuhr mir hysterisch und sprang auf, da ich es nicht verstand. Es war einfach zu plötzlich. Alle Ruhe von vor wenigen Minuten war mit diesen Worten verschwunden.

„Das wirst du vielleicht noch erfahren. Du musst alleine klarkommen.", entgegnete er nur in einem sehr distanzierten Ton und verschwand binnen Sekunden.

Vollkommen allein stand ich entgeistert dort und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Was war das für ein Abschied gewesen? Ohne Erklärung, ohne richtige Worte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich versuchte ich mit dem Gefühlssturm klarzukommen.

Ich heulte bis spät in die Nacht hinein, denn etwas anderes gab es für mich nicht.

Nur so konnte ich die Trauer loswerden.

Nur so konnte ich ihm mitteilen, dass er mir bereits jetzt fehlte.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

~ Über vierzig Jahre purer Einsamkeit, die ich im Schatten der vertrauten Bäume verbracht hatte, waren seit dem Abschied vergangen. ~

Das Schweigen des dunklen Waldes im Tal war gebrochen worden und panisch hetzte ich durch den noch leicht erkennbaren Trampelpfad.

Als ich wenige Minuten später das Echo ihrer Schmerzensschreie durch das Tal hallen hörte, fühlte ich eine riesige Erleichterung und blickte hinter mich. Nichts und niemand ließ sich blicken.

Ich lief trotzdem weiter durch die trostlose Umgebung. Die Bäume waren offensichtlich seit längerer Zeit verbrannt und so schwarz wie Kohle. Vereinzelte Blätter schienen nur noch aus Asche zu bestehen.

Ich lief weiter über den durchweichten Boden. Weiterhin vernahm ich flehentliche Schreie in der Ferne und den gehetzten Atem des anderen Wolfes konnte ich immer klarer hören, denn er rückte mir auf die Pelle.

Der eisige Geruch von Blut hing schwer in der Luft, meine Schritte verlangsamten sich.

Schließlich stoppte ich meine Schritte ganz und drehte mich tapfer zu meinem Verfolger um.

Die Körperhaltung des Wolfes, der mich aus einer recht misslichen Lage befreit hatte, wirkte überraschenderweise entspannt. Er strahlte weder Aggressivität noch Furcht aus, sondern schien mir freundlich gesonnen zu sein.

Fragend legte ich den Kopf schief, stellte die Ohren interessiert auf und ließ meine Rute locker hinab hängen, so dass er sich mir freudig näherte.

Er bewegte sich locker und wedelte nach ein paar Schritten ausgelassen mit dem Schwanz.

Warum er sich so freute verstand ich nicht, also fragte ich ihn.

Als Antwort bekam ich jedoch nur eine ruckartige Bewegung, als er in Reichweite war. Er sprang ein wenig spielerisch herum und ich verstand schnell, dass er noch sehr jung war.

Also ließ ich mich darauf ein, schließlich hatte ich noch nie ausgelassenen Kontakt mit anderen Wölfen gehabt, und sprang ebenfalls auf.

Es begeisterte ihn und wenige Minuten später jagten wir uns durch den Wald, jeglicher Stress mit den Menschen, die mich beinahe gefangen hatten, von vor wenigen Minuten war vergessen.

Nur noch wir existierten in dieser Spielphase, die nach einiger Zeit wirklich anstrengend wurde, und seit mehreren Jahrzehnten empfand ich tiefe Freude.

All die Kriege der Menschen, die Furcht und Last dieser Welt, waren vergessen.

Einfach so.

Nach mehreren Stunden, als die Sonne bereits aufging, legten wir uns schließlich in einer Höhle nieder.

Das Ergebnis unserer ersten gemeinsamen Jagd ließ sich wirklich sehen, denn es würde für uns zwei locker reichen. Es waren zwei ausgewachsene Biber, die außerordentlich unachtsam gewesen waren.

Wir kuschelten uns, nachdem wir unseren Hunger gestillt hatten, zusammen, denn der Steinboden unter uns war eiskalt und Michael begann mir von sich zu erzählen.

Geholfen hatte er mir anscheinend nur, weil er mich vom ersten Augenblick an 'toll' fand. Erwidern konnte ich diese Gedanken jedoch nicht wirklich.

Er hatte gerade mal seinen zweiten Winter erlebt und war bereits mächtig stolz darauf, was ich nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

Ich hatte schließlich bereits über hundertzehn Winter erlebt und musste sagen, dass es langsam monoton wurde.

Besonders die Winter, die ich allein in der beißenden Kälte verbracht und kaum überlebt hatte, waren die schlimmsten.

Sagen konnte ich es ihm jedoch nicht, schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht sofort vergraulen.

Er hatte sein kurzes Leben noch vor sich, da wollte ich ihm die Illusion der wunderbaren Welt nicht stehlen.

Es wäre ganz einfach unfair gewesen.

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus diesen Wochen wurden rasch Monate, auf Monate folgten Jahre und aus einzelnen Jahren wurde ein knappes Jahrzehnt.

Michael war in den ersten Monaten noch ein Stück gewachsen, so dass er nun ein paar Zentimeter über mich ragte.

Ich hatte, wie jedes Jahr zuvor, Michael weggeschickt, da er mich während der Ranzzeit in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Ständig nervte er und ich musste ihm jederzeit klar machen, dass ich niemals ein Rudel gründen könnte. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, was aber nicht der Fall war, blieb es mir verwehrt Welpen gebären zu können.

Nun bereute ich es, dass ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden nach unserer Jagd auf schroffer Weise fortgeschickt hatte.

Es war schließlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann Menschen auch diesen Wald roden würden.

Ich floh vor der Zerstörung, doch fand das Ende des Waldes am Rand eines Dorfes. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, als ich die Szene erblickte.

Auch kein Geräusch verließ meine Kehle, als mich etwas nach den ersten Schritten niederdrückte.

Michael fiel geradewegs in den Brunnen.

Hiebe der Knüppel, Mistgabeln und anderen Dingen trafen seinen bereits bewusstlosen Körper.

Die Knochen brachen mehrmals unter dem Druck der Schläge, Blut sprenkelte die Wände des Brunnens.

Die Bauern zogen Michael an den Vorderläufen heraus.

Sein Kiefer war mehrmals gebrochen, Zähne fehlten, aus der aufgerissenen Haut ragten zum Teil zersplitterte Knochen und leere Augen starrten mir entgegen.

Ich würgte, mein Magen entleerte sich bei Anbetracht des toten Körpers.

Vor nur drei Stunden hatten wir noch gesprochen, gelacht und waren zufrieden mit unserer Jagd gewesen und nun...

_Die Menschen hingen den Körper an den Galgen und stellten ihn zur Schau. _

„Shinigami... Lass. Mich. Gehen.", grollte ich so tief es ging, bleckte die Zähne und presste die Ohren an meinen Kopf.

_Diese Bestien häuteten ihn. _

Dieser pure Hass gegenüber der menschlichen Rasse konnte nicht mal die Trauer über den Tod von Michael dämpfen. Es spurtete mich vielmehr noch an.

_Sie versahen sein Gesicht mit einer Maske aus Pappe._

Ich versuchte mich knurrend aus dem eisernen Griff des Shinigamis zu wenden, doch nicht mal meinen Kopf konnte ich heben.

_Zum Schluss verkleideten die Menschen ihn mit einer Perücke und einem Umhang. _

Jedem einzelnen Menschen den Kopf abbeißen, sie so demütigen wie sie es mit Michael taten, nur das wollte ich!

„_Ohhh__ nein._ Dieser dämliche Wolf hätte dich, wenn ich jetzt nicht an deiner Seite wäre, in den sicheren Tod geschickt. _Evelyn. Du. Bist. Mein._", hauchte die eigentlich bekannte, doch nun fremd wirkende Stimme des Shinigamis bedrohlich und krankhaft in mein Ohr.

Herz und Atmung setzten aus, als die wohl intensivsten Schmerzen meines Lebens durch meinen Körper fuhren und ein lautes Krachen der Knochen erklang.

Er drückte grob meine Schnauze in die Erde, so dass mir kein einziger Laut entgleiten konnte.

Die Farben des Waldes verschwammen vor meinen Augen.

Binnen Sekunden fand ich mich tief im Wald wieder, die unerträglichen Schmerzen meiner Beine lähmten meinen gesamten Leib, so dass er mich nicht mehr zu Boden drücken musste.

„Oh, meine süße Evelyn. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, doch nun wird nichts uns trennen können.", murmelte der Shinigami mehr zu sich selbst und nahm mich in seine Arme.

Verzweifelt wandte ich meinen Kopf von ihm ab, ein gequältes Winseln konnte nicht mehr unterdrückt werden.

Sei es nun körperlich oder geistig, alles schmerzte und schien gebrochen zu sein.

Michael war tot, nie wieder würde ich ihn sehen. Nie wieder würde ich mit ihm jagen.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sich der Mann, den ich einst wahrlich als Vater angesehen hatte, stark verändert.

Es war nicht mehr der Shinigami, der mich damals gerettet und ich deshalb respektiert und geliebt hatte. Nein.

Es war ein Monster, das mich besitzen wollte.

Ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte hinfort, obwohl ich keinen Platz auf dieser Erde mehr hatte. Ich wollte nicht mehr an seiner Seite leben.

Ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr, doch er würde diese Qual niemals beenden.  
Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer, die Umgebung schien ineinander zu verschmelzen.

Meine Augenlider fielen rasch zu und endlich verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Der Ausdruck meiner Augen war leblos, nichts spielte sich in meinem Kopf mehr ab.

An Tagen wie diesen, die ich komplett verlassen von allem auf dieser Welt war, ließ ich normalerweise all die aufgestaute Trauer heraus.

Doch selbst das konnte ich nicht mehr, denn auch meine Gefühle hatten mich verlassen.

Das Grau der Höhlenwände war das einzige, das ich seit mehreren Jahrzehnten sah.

Gleichmäßige Schritte hallten wider und schon spürte ich seine Hände, die auf widerlichste Weise durch mein verdrecktes Fell fuhren.

„Oh Evelyn.. Warum bist du nur ein Wolf?", fragte er murmelnd und küsste meine Augen, so dass ich sie automatisch schloss.

Anschließend rammte er mir, wie so oft in den Jahren meiner Gefangenschaft zuvor, einen Trichter in meinen Rachen und fütterte mich, da ich eigenständig kein Essen mehr anrühren wollte.

Ich wehrte mich immer noch dagegen und kämpfte, jedoch hatte mich jegliche Stärke verlassen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich ersticken. Meine Augen brannten.

Nach mehreren Minuten endete schließlich die Prozedur und keuchend riss ich meine Augen auf.

Ein Wimmern entfuhr der brennenden Kehle, als Finger meine dauerhaft gebrochenen Beine hinabfuhren.

„Verzeih mir, Evelyn.. Aber ich muss es immer wieder tun, da du sonst von meiner Seite weichen würdest.", erklärte er und klang nicht im entferntesten traurig darüber.

Ich fragte mich so oft, was einen Shinigami innerhalb von 50 Jahren so drastisch verändern konnte, doch fand keine Antwort darauf. Es erschien mir unmöglich, dass er der gleiche von früher war.

Bevor ich weiterdenken konnte unterbrach ein boshaftes Lachen die Stille. Unbeschreiblicher Gestank setzte sich in meiner Nase fest, das Herz in meiner Brust, das ich schon so lang nicht mehr bewusst gespürt hatte, beschleunigte sich vor Angst.

„Du.. widerlicher Dämon! Rühre meine Evelyn nicht an! Sie gehört mir.", brüllte der Shinigami wutentbrannt los, doch das schallende Lachen wurde nur lauter.

„'Deine Evelyn'? Der verkümmerte Hund da auf dem Boden? Die interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, den stinkenden Köter kannst du behalten.", entgegnete die tiefe Stimme und endlich konnte ich meinen Kopf anheben.

Mir stockte der Atem, als ich das groteske Biest vor mir erblickte. Jegliche Gedanken setzten sofort aus.

„Es geht nur darum, dass du mir vorhin meine Mahlzeit versaut hast, Shinigami.", knurrte der Dämon und pirschte voran.

An diesem Tage erblickte ich das, was man einen wahren Jäger nannte. Ein brutales Biest, das wohl alles auf dieser Welt binnen Sekunden in die unendliche Dunkelheit ziehen könnte.

Selbst mein Fänger, ein Shinigami, hatte nicht die geringste Chance.

Innerhalb Minuten zerfetzte der Dämon den Shinigami in mehrere Einzelteile und der Gestank von Blut erfüllte die Luft.

Schockiert von der Brutalität des Dämons weitete ich meine Augen.

Pure Angst lähmte meinen Körper, doch wie der Dämon zuvor behauptet hatte, rührte er mich nicht an. Für ihn existierte ich nicht.

Nur um zu töten war er dem Shinigami gefolgt und dadurch, dass er die Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, verschwand er.

Es ging so unglaublich schnell...

Totenstille umhüllte mich. Ich war frei. Ich könnte gehen...

Doch nicht mal aufstehen konnte ich. Wie solle ich in einem solchen Zustand irgendwohin kommen?

War mein Schicksal besiegelt? Hatte ich kein Recht darauf, über mich selbst zu bestimmen?

Meine Gedanken beantworteten alles mit einem simplen Satz, dem ich nicht widersprechen konnte.

- Du hast nichts und niemanden mehr in deinem Leben. -

Warum wollte ich noch leben?...

Ein bitteres Grinsen arbeitete sich bei dieser Erkenntnis in mein Gesicht und ich schloss meine Augen. Wenn ich nun sterben würde, dann hätte ich meine Ruhe.

Niemals mehr würde ich Schmerzen leiden, denn es gäbe keinen Grund mehr dazu.

Kühle Dunkelheit überkam mich kriechend und es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde ich für immer und ewig fallen...

Es war angenehm. Entlastend. Entspannend.

Dumpf drangen Stimmen von Menschen zu mir, weshalb ich blinzelnd meine Augen öffnete.

Warum wurde mir mein Leben nicht einfach endlich genommen? Wie oft würde ich nach gedachtem Ende erneut erwachen?

„Ah! Sie ist wach, sie ist wach! Schwesterherz, beeil dich!", schrie plötzlich eine hohe Stimme sehr nah an meinem Ohr, weshalb ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte und die Augen zukniff.  
Das hatte ich nicht wirklich erwartet.

„Brüll doch nicht so bescheuert.", fuhr jemand anderes die Besitzerin der lauten Stimme an meinem Ohr an und beide verstummten endlich.

Die Schmerzen meines Körpers existierten einfach nicht mehr und selbst meine Beine konnte ich ohne Probleme bewegen. In jeder anderen Lage würde ich mich darüber wundern, doch in diesem Moment war mir alles egal.

Ich gehörte nicht hierher, denn es gab niemanden wie mich und es gab niemanden, der an meiner Seite war.

Einsamkeit war ich eigentlich gewohnt, doch nun war alles Leben vergangen.

Egal was es war, es wirkte tot in meinen Augen.

Seufzend und mit einem fern wirkenden Blick richtete ich mich auf, schenkte den zwei Mädchen keine Beachtung mehr und schleppte mich träge aus der Höhle, in der die Menschen mich dem Anschein nach gebracht hatten.

„Wo willst du hin?!", fragte das aufgedrehte Kind immer wieder, doch ich ignorierte es.

Was hätte es für einen Zweck, mich mit solchen Bestien abzugeben?

„Du weißt... Wir sind Hexen und keine normalen Menschen. Wir selbst verabscheuen sie.", entfuhr dem anderen Mädchen, das plötzlich vor mir stand. Überrascht stoppte ich meine Schritte und musterte es.

Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare, zwei etwas längere Strähnen bedeckten ihre Ohren und eisblaue Augen, die mich an meine erinnerten, fixierten mich. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre dünnen Lippen.

Nun stellte sich das zweite Mädchen neben sie.

Ihre Haare waren schulterlang, blond und leicht gelockt. Dunkelgrüne Augen strahlten mir regelrecht entgegen und das breite, um ehrlich zu sein leicht dämlich wirkende, Grinsen schien niemals ihr Gesicht zu verlassen.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen kniete sich plötzlich zu mir nieder und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen, jedoch rührte ich mich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wir wissen, dass du... die Hölle auf Erden durchlebt hast... Wir wollen nur helfen und haben deine Beine geheilt. Du kannst hier bleiben oder gehen, es liegt in deiner Hand... ich meine Pfote.", murmelte sie in einem fast mütterlichen Ton und ich konnte nach diesen Worten nicht anders, als schwer zu schlucken.

„Ich bin Amalia und sie ist Karin. Bitte bleib hier. Oh, wie heißt du eigentlich?", kicherte das blonde Mädchen, Amalia, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Karin, als sie das andere Mädchen vorstellte.

Misstrauisch blickte ich zwischen beiden hin und her, die nun mit mir auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Evelyn...", flüsterte ich und senkte meinen Blick.

„Awww, schöner Name! Komm schon! Traurig zu sein bringt nichts! Die Vergangenheit kann nicht verändert werden. Was verloren ist, ist verloren. Davon sollte man sich aber nicht unterkriegen lassen!", rief Amalia und hob ihre rechte Faust in die Luft.

„Was auch immer...", nuschelte ich resigniert.

„Bitte lasse dich nicht... allzu sehr verwirren oder nerven von Amalias Geschwätz. Sie ist immer so... aufbrausend.", erklärte Karin und ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihre ruhige Art eher mochte.

Seufzend wandte ich mich von ihnen ab. Hier bleiben würde ich nicht.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte... Wir haben leckeres Essen, wir reisen um die Welt und wir können dir alles beibringen. Bitte, Evelyn!", bettelte Amalia weiterhin und erwürgte mich beinahe, obwohl sie mich nur umarmte.

Genervt stöhnte ich und erstarrte. Ihr Geruch war überwältigend süß und jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Meine angespannte Körperhaltung veränderte ich jedoch nicht.

„Und im Ende sterbt auch ihr. Nein Danke.", knurrte ich schließlich und hatte meine Stimme wiedergefunden. Die Antwort war etwas kühler ausgefallen, als ich zuvor geplant hatte, aber es war sowieso egal.

Sofort stiegen Tränen in die grünen Augen Amalias, was Verständnislosigkeit in mir auslöste. Warum heulte sie? Nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte?

„Waaaaahhhhhh! Du bist so gemein! Als würden wir, wahre Hexen, so einfach steeeerbeeeen!", brüllte sie und ich entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihr. An welch eine Heulsuse war ich denn nun geraten..?

„Amalia! Es ist ihre Entscheidung. 'Wir werden niemanden zwingen' – Waren das nicht exakt deine Worte?", mahnte Karin und richtete sich auf, wobei sie Amalia mit auf die Füße zog.

„Verzeih ihr..oder uns. Wir dachten nur, dass du wahrscheinlich einsam bist und wollten dir unsere Unterstützung anbieten. Wölfe, die reden können, sind sehr selten. Um ehrlich zu sein... naja... habe ich das noch nie erlebt.", erklärte Karin erneut sehr sanft und blickte derweil zu Boden.

Beide schienen sich selbst zu widersprechen. Sei es nun Persönlichkeit, Ausstrahlung und Umgang mit Fremden oder allein das Aussehen – nichts passte und doch schienen sie unzertrennlich zu sein.

Es war eine merkwürdige Bindung zwischen ihnen, die ich nicht wirklich kategorisieren konnte.

Sie waren jedoch nicht die ersten 'Hexen' in meinem Leben. Viele von ihnen hatte ich in Dörfern von Menschen beobachtet und ihre Verbrennungen waren mehr als nur unangenehm anzuschauen.

Diese zwei vor mir waren davon sicherlich keine Ausnahme.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Lasst mich einfach gehen und kümmert euch um eure Probleme.", antwortete ich nach einiger Zeit der Stille, die hin und wieder von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.

Karin nickte verständnisvoll, doch Amalia ließ nicht los.  
„Nein! Ich will sie behalten! Sie soll bei uns bleiben! Kaaaarin!", jammerte Amalia. Ihre Stimme klang dabei schrecklicher als das Gejammer von Katzen, wenn diese sich um ein Revier stritten.

Ein Knurren entglitt mir beinahe, denn eigentlich wollte ich nur noch meine Ruhe haben.

„Verdammt nochmal, ist in Ordnung... Sei einfach ruhig und ich bleibe.", platzte es aus mir heraus und nicht mal zwei Sekunden danach hätte ich mich ohrfeigen können.

Ihre Umarmung verstärkte sich und somit wurde jeglicher Protest meinerseits erstickt.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Die Muskeln meiner Beine schmerzten und waren unglaublich verspannt. Müdigkeit erdrückte mich beinahe und mein Kopf pochte ein wenig.

Mit einem Seufzen legte ich mich neben Karin, beobachtete Amalias schlafendes Gesicht und schloss schließlich meine Augen.

„War die Jagd erfolgreich?", flüsterte Karin und ich hörte, dass sie grinsen musste.

Ein Nicken beantwortete ihre Frage, weshalb sie mich anschließend in ihre Arme nahm.

„Du bist immer... länger fort. Diesmal war es fast eine Woche. Deine Beine tragen dich weitere Strecken, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit Amalia nicht aufwachen würde.

Erneut erfolgte ein Nicken meinerseits und schon driftete ich in einen recht angenehmen Schlaf ab.

Seit mehreren Jahrzehnten lebte ich bei den kleinen Hexen, die sich in diesem Zeitraum kein bisschen verändert hatten.

Karin lehrte mich über viele neue Dinge der Menschen und Amalia half mir mit der Vergangenheit klarzukommen.

Beide unterstützten mich und ganz genau das verstand ich nicht wirklich. Sie hatten keinen Grund dafür und hätte mich damals einfach liegen lassen können.

Menschen, auch wenn sie sich Hexen nannten, waren wirklich kompliziert... Obwohl diese beiden mir sogar sympathisch waren.

Sie, besonders Amalia, waren nicht so schlecht, wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte.

Unsanft wurde ich wachgerüttelt und die Stimme Amalias drang in meine Ohren. Genervt grummelte ich, wälzte mich auf die andere Seite und wollte weiterschlafen.

Amalia würde das aber niemals erlauben und ich wusste es.

„Eveeelyyyn!~ Steh auf, los! Wir reisen in die Stadt, schließlich musst du auch mal Menschen von nahem betrachten.", erklärte sie energisch und verdarb mir somit meinen Morgen.

„Ugh.. Ist in Ordnung... Moment..", nuschelte ich in die samtweiche Decke, auf die ich in der Nacht gelegt worden war, und öffnete nur zögerlich meine Augen.

„Du wirst mit uns.. kommen, Evelyn?", murmelte Karin sichtlich erstaunt. Vor drei Sekunden war sie zu hundert Prozent noch nicht hier gewesen...

„Wohin nochmal?..", lallte ich und begann mich zu strecken. Dieses Ritual hatte ich mir in den letzten Jahren irgendwie angewöhnt.

„Die Stadt... Menschen.. halt. Es wundert mich..", antwortete Karin, woraufhin ich heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Amalia, nein. Da werde ich nicht mitreisen.", knurrte ich und war endlich richtig wach.

„Haaah?! Nein! Du hast zuvor zugestimmt, also kommst du mit uns! Ende der Diskussion!", entfuhr ihr empört. Ich konnte nur noch die Augen rollen.

„Als würde ich mich in die Nähe dieser Bestien begeben.", nuschelte ich eher zu mir selbst, doch den Hexen im Raum entging es nicht.

„Sie haben sich... verändert, Evelyn.", sprach Karin erneut und lächelte sogar leicht, was mich verwunderte. Normalerweise verabscheute sie die Menschen doch genauso sehr wie ich?

Amalia nutzte meine Verwunderung schamlos aus und mein Protest ging in ihrem darauffolgenden schallenden Lachen unter.

Geschickt hatte sie mich von den Beinen gerissen, sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden zusammengebunden und mich über ihre Schulter geworfen.

Ihre körperliche Stärke verblüffte mich immer wieder aufs Neue...

Es stank, es war dreckig und laut. Ja, Menschen hatten sich tatsächlich verändert. Da konnte ich nicht widersprechen.

Nun versammelten sie sich in kleineren Gebieten, die sie völlig der Natur entfremdet hatten, und zeigten, dass sie widerliche Kreaturen waren.

Ein wahrer Fortschritt, sie konnten wahrlich stolz auf sich sein. Welch eine Meisterleistung!  
„Evelyn, hör mit deinen ironischen Gedanken auf.", mahnte Amalia und schmollte.

„Woher willst du wiss-", begann ich und wurde von Karin unterbrochen.

„Deinen Augen sprechen Bänder. Ich weiß, dass es voll ist und du sicherlich.. an schlechte Dinge erinnert wirst, aber bitte benimm dich.", erklärte sie und fuhr mit ihren kleinen Finger durch mein glänzendes Fell.

Ein angestrengtes Seufzen entglitt mir und kopfschüttelnd blickte ich erneut aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Ich fragte mich nicht mal mehr, wo sie die Kutsche herhatten. Bei diesen chaotischen Hexen war so ziemlich alles möglich.

Wir schienen langsam in einen 'besseren' Teil der Stadt zu kommen, denn auf den Straßen fanden sich nun nur noch 'gut' gekleidete Menschen wieder. Allein ihre eingebildeten Blicke ließen mich beinahe erbrechen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Hunde in einem Theater gerngesehene Gäste sind, also wirst du außerhalb warten müssen.", sang Amalia quietschfidel und ein breites Grinsen strahlte mir entgegen.

„Ich bin kein Hund...", knurrte ich bedrohlich, meine Laune war bereits jetzt im Keller.

„Sei ihr nicht böse. Du kannst gewiss die Oper Leonore auch außerhalb des Theaters hören.", versicherte Karin mir ebenfalls grinsend und schließlich stoppte die Kutsche.

Das Gebäude war riesig und der kühle Wind des abends ließ die Wangen meiner beiden Begleiter erröten.

„Lass uns schnell hineingehen. Du erträgst die Kälte, ja?", vergewisserte sich Amalia, die es kaum noch erwarten konnte.

Mit einem Nicken verschwand ich in einer dunklen Ecke des Gebäudes und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Seufzend blickte ich zu Boden und musterte die achtlos zu Boden geworfenen Eintrittskarten.

'Leonore; 20. November 1805; Uraufführung; erste Fassung; Theater an der Wien' konnte ich irgendwie noch entziffern.

Lesen war nicht wirklich meine Stärke, da ich keinen Sinn darin sah. Es war die Sprache der Menschen und nicht meine, schließlich konnte ich mit meinen schweren Pfoten nicht mal schreiben.

Es war merkwürdig, dass die Zeit unhaltbar weiterlief. Erinnerungen an das Jahr 1685 schienen immer noch so frisch zu sein, als wäre Michaels Tod erst gestern gewesen. Dabei waren bereits über hundert Jahre seit diesem Tag vergangen.

Die Türen des Gebäudes schlossen sich und wie Karin mir versichert hatte, konnte ich wenigstens die lautesten Stellen des Stückes vernehmen.

Bedrückt presste ich mich zu Boden und legte die Ohren an. Es gab tatsächlich zwei Dinge, auf die ich eifersüchtig war.

Zum einen waren es die musikalischen und künstlerischen Fähigkeiten der Menschen, die ich ausschließlich in meinen Träumen beherrschte, und zum anderen war es natürlich ihre begrenzte Lebenszeit.

Mit all diesen eigentlich dummen Gedanken beschäftigte ich mich dem Anschein nach geschlagene 2 ½ Stunden, denn die Türen des Theaters öffneten sich und Menschen strömten hinaus.

Amalia und Karin sahen äußerst zufrieden aus. Wahrscheinlich genossen sie es hier unter den Menschen, da sie nun nicht mehr jede Sekunde um ihr Leben bangen mussten.

Wenn sie glücklich waren, dann versuchte ich es ebenfalls zu sein. Auch wenn es mir im Moment wahrlich schwerfiel.

So verbrachten wir mehrere Jahre in Wien, zogen schließlich weiter in Richtung Westen durch die Schweiz und hielten uns dort in mehreren Dörfern und Städten auf.

Nach mehreren Jahrzehnten, in denen ich viele Dinge über die Welt der Menschen lernte, reisten wir weiter und erreichten schließlich eine Stadt im Norden Frankreichs.

Wie sie hieß konnte ich nicht sagen, aber das widerliche Meer war nicht weit entfernt. Allein das war der Grund, warum ich es hier hasste.

Amalia und Karin waren allein einkaufen gegangen, weshalb ich mich auf den gemütlichen Teppich vor dem knisternden Feuer des Kamins platzierte und geduldig wartete.

Dass 'Bis später.' und 'Habt Spaß.' die letzten Worte waren, die wir wechseln würden, hatte ich niemals für möglich gehalten.

Ein Schreien, das noch mehrere Sekunden durch die Gassen hallte, riss mich aus meinem Schlummer. Die Stimme war eindeutig Amalias gewesen und hastig sprintete ich aus dem Haus.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt erblickte ich sie in einer Gasse, Nieselregen ließ mich über den glitschigen Boden schlittern.

Blut sprenkelte die Wände und breitete sich unter meinen Pfoten aus. Unsicher legte ich meine Ohren an, fixierte die Körper auf dem Boden. In ihren Rücken steckten Messer, ihre Taschen waren zerfetzt zu Boden geworfen worden.

Die Realität konnte ich nicht leugnen, doch die Hoffnung, dass es andere Menschen waren, glühte in mir schon fast schmerzhaft auf.

„Ka...rin?... Amalia?", hauchte ich wimmernd und erreichte schließlich die leblosen Körper, die übereinander lagen. Winselnd stupste ich beide mit meiner Schnauze an.

Ihre Haut wirkte wie zerbrechliches und eiskaltes Porzellan. Wie Blitze zuckten in meinen Gedanken verschiedene Bilder und Szenen auf. Es waren hauptsächlich Michael und den Tod des Shinigamis durch den Dämon.

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und nur schwerfällig keuchte ich unregelmäßig.

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, meine Beine trugen mein Gewicht nicht mehr. Winselnd und wimmernd fiel ich in die Blutlache direkt neben Amalia und Karin.

Meine Existenz war nur noch eine Last. Welche Aufgabe hatte ich in dieser verdammten Welt? Wo gehörte ich hin? War es meine Bestimmung, dass ich immer alles verlor und Schmerzen litt?

Schluchzend würgte ich mehrmals, alles drehte sich und langsam spürte ich, wie mein Bewusstsein sich verabschiedete.

Es war der einzige Weg, denn sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich meinen Verstand verloren. Die Trauer, die Wut und der Schmerz konnten von mir nicht mehr verarbeitet werden.

Das Kreischen von Metall klingelte in meinen Ohren, der Geruch von Rost setzte sich in meiner Nase fest. Menschen brüllten mir fremde Wörter durch die Gegend und schließlich schlug ich meine Augen auf.

Gitter aus rostigem Eisen befand sich direkt vor meiner Schnauze. Nicht mal aufstehen oder die Beine bewegen konnte ich, denn die Enge machte es unmöglich.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, in die Luft zu starren. Die Menschen hier sprachen Englisch, also musste ich in Groß Britannien gelandet sein.

Amalias Ratschlag kämpfte sich durch meinen wirren Verstand in den Vordergrund und mit ihr auch die Erinnerungen.

Ihre ersten Worte zu mir, aufregende und entspannende Erlebnisse...

Auch wenn sie nun nicht mehr hier war, so konnte ich nicht aufgeben. Sie würde sich bestimmt ärgern, mich zusammenstauchen und mich für meine Schwäche hassen.

Das Verlangen, sie und Karin nicht zu enttäuschen, keimte in mir auf.

Ich wollte sie stolz machen, wollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich auch ohne Hilfe stark war.

Also nutzte ich die nächste Fluchtmöglichkeit, die nicht lang auf sich warten ließ. Mal wieder bewiesen Menschen größte Naivität.

Statt mir erst eine Kette um den Hals zu legen öffnete der Arbeiter erst den Käfig. Wahrscheinlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass ich keine Kraft mehr hatte. Tja, dumm gelaufen.

So riss ich ihm erst mal zur Bestrafung ein ordentliches Stück Fleisch aus seiner schmierigen Hand und verschwand rasch zwischen den verwirrenden Gassen der Stadt. Wohin ich rannte war völlig egal. Einfach nur weg.

So verflossen Stunden in Tage und Tage in Monate. Immer wieder flüchtete ich vor Jägern, die meinen Kopf als Trophäe haben wollten, und anderen Menschen, die mich besitzen wollten.

So erreichte ich eines Winters das Geschäft von Undertaker...


	11. Chapter 11 - Separation and Easter

Trotz der überwältigenden Schmerzen, sowohl psychisch als auch körperlich, schnappte ich nach Adrians Gewand vor mir. Erwischen tat ich jedoch nur seine Kette.

Der Menschenjunge krallte sich in das Fell meines Nackens und dadurch riss er mich zu sich, die Kette löste sich aufgrund des Gewichtes von Adrian.

Verzweifelt und erschrocken starrte ich in Adrians Gesicht, das ebenfalls geschockt wirkte.

Zum einen wahrscheinlich dadurch, dass ich mit aller Kraft zu ihm wollte und zum anderen dadurch, dass er gerade meine gesamte Vergangenheit gesehen hatte. Es war mir aber egal, denn nur noch er existierte in meinem Leben.

Er streckte mir rasch seinen Arm entgegen und vor Schmerz verengte ich meine Augen.

Es war aussichtslos, Adrian würde die Kette oder mich nicht mehr zu fassen kriegen. Außerdem hielt mich der Menschenjunge aus Reflex fest bei sich.

Meine Sicht verschwamm gefährlich stark, nur noch dumpf nahm ich Geräusche der Umgebung wahr.

„Earl... Ich werde euch Evelyn und die Kette für eine Weile anvertrauen. Kümmert euch gut um sie.", sagte Adrian vollkommen seriös und das letzte Mal blickte ich in sein Gesicht.

Ein Lächeln, kein Grinsen, und ein weich wirkender Blick waren an mich gerichtet.

„Sie sind meine einzigen, wahrlich wertvollen, Schätze.", fügte er noch hinzu, grüngelbe Augen fixierten meine eisblauen Augen.

Mein Herz drohte in tausende Splitter zu zerbersten.

Meiner Kehle entfuhr kein Ton, mein qualvoller Blick wurde nicht mehr von ihm gesehen, da er sich bereits umdrehte.

Endlich verlor ich mein Bewusstsein, tausend mal bedankte ich mich dafür. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen sehen.

Nicht auch noch er...

Japsend riss ich meine Augen weit auf, das eiskalte Wasser umschlang mich wie damals. Hektisch blickte ich umher, doch kein Schiff war mehr zu sehen. Nur noch tausende Brocken und auf einen dieser Brocken war ich momentan angewiesen, da ich sonst untergehen würde.

Meine Krallen bohrten sich tief in das Stück Holz und jeder Muskel meines Körpers versteifte sich. Immer wieder würgte und hustete ich Blut, jedoch hielt ich entschlossen die Kette in meinem Maul.

Plötzlich erblickte ich nur wenige Meter neben mir Ciel, der sich an einen Rettungsring klammerte. Seine Kraft verließ ihn und mit Sicherheit würde er gleich untergehen.

Ich konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum ich ihn in dieser Situation nicht einfach ignoriert hatte.

Reflexartig stieß ich mich von meinem Stück Holz ab und erwischte nur knapp seinen Kragen. Schwer keuchend konnte ich kaum durch meine Nase atmen und auch der nötige Halt am Rettungsring fehlte mir.

Doch anscheinend brauchte ich das auch nicht mehr, denn nur wenige Sekunden später tauchte der Dämon an meiner Seite auf. Nur am Rande realisierte ich noch, dass ich ebenfalls auf das Boot gehievt wurde.

Dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit wehren. Die Verletzung der Death Scythe und das eiskalte Wasser waren zu viel für meinen Körper.

Laut grollend riss ich hektisch meine Augen auf und kollidierte mit meinem Kopf, den ich eindeutig zu schnell hob, gegen etwas steinhartes.

Sofort entglitt mir ein quietschendes Winseln, die Augen kniff ich rasch wieder zu und ließ mich zurück in das weiche Kissen unter mir fallen. Was zur Hölle war dermaßen schmerzhaft und roch wie...

Weiter musste ich mich nicht mal mehr fragen.

Dämon.

Schwerfällig atmete ich tief ein und aus, dann öffnete ich erneut meine Augen.

Schwarze Haare, rotbraune Augen und ein wirklich dämliches Grinsen begrüßten mich. Ihm schien die Kopfnuss überhaupt nichts ausgemacht zu haben.

„Du bist wach, wie erfreulich.", entfuhr ihm gespielt freundlich und richtete sich auf.

In seinen Händen hielt er mehrere Bandagen und Desinfektionsmittel, was mich ein wenig verwirrte und neugierig machte.

Erst dann realisierte ich, dass der Rest meines Körpers vollkommen taub war. Betäubungsmittel ersparten mir gerade wohl intensive Schmerzen der Wunde, die ich durch die Death Scythe erlitten hatte.

Langsam dämmerten mir die Erinnerungen von den Ereignissen, die sich zuvor abgespielt hatten. Meine Augen schlossen sich halb und der Boden wurde von mir fixiert.

Mein Kopf schmerzte, die Erinnerungen ließen meinen Verstand in pures Chaos versinken. Eine solch lange Zeit hatte ich an Karin und Amalia nicht gedacht und nun schien es so, als wäre es erst gestern geschehen.

Es wurde schwerer zu atmen, mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich stetig und meine Sicht wurde schwammig.

Die tiefe Sehnsucht nach Adrian bereitete mir zusätzliche Schmerzen, weshalb ich meine Augen zukniff.

Warum hatte ich nicht einfach bei Adrian aufwachen können? Warum war ich bei diesem Dämon und nicht bei Adrian?

Ich schluckte schwer und begann zu würgen. Ich verstand nichts mehr, der Cinematic Record ließ alte Erinnerungen zu lebendig wirken und eigentlich sollte ich nach einer solchen Attacke nicht mehr leben.

Meine Atmung war bereits in ein Keuchen übergegangen. Ich wollte hier weg, nicht mehr schutz- und wehrlos vor einem der größten Jäger dieser Welt liegen.

Der Dämon beobachtete mich derweil mit einem auf mich bedrohlich wirkenden Blick. Ein Knurren brodelte in meiner Kehle, was das Grinsen des Dämons breiter werden ließ.

„Mein Lord hat einige Fragen für dich. In deinem Zustand kannst du sicherlich nicht laufen, also gestatte mir.", sprach er mit gespielt höflicher Miene, die in meinen Augen nicht im geringsten freundlich wirkte, und umschlang mich mit festem Griff. Aufgrund der Taubheit konnte ich mich nicht mal wehren.

Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen, der Geruch von Menschen war genug für mich. Ich hoffte, dass die Wunden schnell heilen würden und ich mich auf die Suche nach Adrian machen konnte.

Natürlich würde ich, wenn ich ihn gefunden hatte, nur bei ihm bleiben, wenn er es auch wollte. Es stimmte mich zwar traurig, dass ich dann allein sein würde, jedoch wollte ich ihm nicht weiter zur Last fallen.

In diesem Moment hörte ich die dumpfen Worte von Adrian, die er nach meinem Cinematic Record gesagt hatte. Er würde mich nicht fortschicken... Schließlich war ich ihm wichtig, er hatte es direkt vor mir gesagt.

Bei diesen beruhigenden Gedanken umspielt ein sanftes Lächeln mein Maul. Die Zuneigung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, auch wenn meine wahrscheinlich größer als seine war.

Vielleicht war ich für ihn so wichtig, weil ich in seinen Augen ein kleines Rätsel war?  
Was es auch war, es versicherte mir, dass ich an seiner Seite bleiben könnte.

Nachdem ich wenigstens das in meinen Gedanken geklärt hatte, waren wir bereits in ein Zimmer getreten.

Die Gerüche von Mensch, Tee und Medizin vermischten sich, weshalb ich meine Nase leicht rümpfte.

„Mein Lord..", murmelte Sebastian, verbeugte sich und setzte mich auf den Boden.

Natürlich klappten meine Beine sofort weg und unsanft prallte ich mit meinem Kopf auf den Teppich. Der Arsch von Dämon hatte es zu hundert Prozent mit Absicht getan... Widerlicher Sadist!

„Sebastian.. So kann ich Evelyn nicht sehen, setze sie auf das Bett.", befahl Ciel und klang unglaublich heiser.

Stumm und ohne Nachfrage des Butlers wurde ich erneut hochgehoben und eindeutig zu nah am Menschen auf das Bett gelegt. Mit einem Knurren, das an den Dämon gerichtet war, beschwerte ich mich.

Schließlich konnte ich nicht mal Abstand nehmen, da kein Muskel unterhalb meines Nackens auf mich hörte.

Genervt fixierte ich also den Menschenjungen, der Butler stellte sich neben ihn ans Bett.

„Du weißt doch sicherlich einiges über Undertaker, also verlange ich jegliche Informationen über ihn.", forderte der Junge arrogant wie immer, was ihm eindeutig die Sache nicht vereinfachte. Mit seiner beknackten Art würde ich ihm nicht mal meine Lieblingsspeise verraten...

Ich legte meine Ohren an und bleckte die vorderen Zähne.

„Natürlich, ich kenne all seine Geheimnisse. Bei jeder Teezeit hat er mit mir über alles geplaudert. Natürlich wusste ich von diesen.. Leichen und natürlich hatte er vollstes Vertrauen in mich, so dass er nichts für sich behalten hat.", fuhr ich ihn an, meine Stimme triefte nur so vor giftiger Ironie.

Ein gemurmeltes 'Idiot' folgte meinerseits noch, obwohl nur der Dämon es wahrscheinlich gehört hatte.

Die sonst so gefasste Miene des Menschen verrutschte für wenige Sekunden und ich unterbrach ihn, als er seinen Mund erneut öffnete.

„Ihr Menschen seid so dämlich! Es ist unglaublich, dass ihr überhaupt so lange überlebt habt. Selbst wenn ich alles über Ad- Undertaker wüsste, so würde ich es einem kleinen Pimpf wie dir niemals verraten.", grollte ich und funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an.

Geduldig war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein bisschen. Mit einem Schnaufen wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab.

Ich konnte wirklich froh sein, dass sie mich mit Schmerzmitteln zu gepumpt hatten. Mit einem pochenden Loch, das zugenäht unter einer Bandage lag und sich nah an der Lunge befand, könnte ich wahrscheinlich sonst nicht mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Plötzlich hustete der Junge heftig und der Dämon kniete nieder, so dass er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war.

Ciel war tatsächlich krank...

Wenn ich genauer hinsah, dann war der Butler selbst in einer etwas schlechten Verfassung. Selbst Dämonen konnten nicht alles mit einem Fingerschnippen beseitigen.

Nach einem solchen Unglück und derartig heftigem Kampf war es jedoch auch nur zu erwarten.

Irgendwie war ich stolz, dass ich an Adrians Seite sein durfte. Auch wenn ich es in diesem Moment nicht war. Er konnte mit einem Dämon mithalten, das konnte fast kein anderes Wesen.

Ciel beruhigte sich relativ schnell, trank einen Schluck Wasser und fixierte mich erneut mit kühlem Blick.

„Wenn du uns Informationen über Undertaker gibst, dann wirst du umso schneller wieder bei ihm sein.", erklärte Ciel, wobei sein Unterton wirklich listig klang.

„Ja, natürlich... Wer's glaubt wird selig.", murrte ich und rollte mit meinen Augen.

Der Dämon brachte seine linke Hand zu seinem Mund, als wolle er ein Grinsen verstecken. Wahrscheinlich tat er es sogar, doch interessieren tat es mich nicht.

„Deals funktionieren nicht immer, lieber Ciel. Besonders in solchen Situationen, in denen du deine Hinterhältigkeit nicht mal versuchst zu verstecken.", fügte ich kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte irritiert.

Erneut hatte ich ihm seine perfekte Fassade vermasselt. Ich musste zugeben, dass dieser kleine Mensch amüsant war. Wie sehr man ihn mit einfachen Worten bloßstellen konnte...

Langsam verstand ich, warum ein Dämon sich zu einer solchen Position wie der eines Butlers hinab ließ. Zudem verstand ich nun auch, was Adrian an den beiden so faszinierend fand.

Durch mein wachsendes Grinsen blitzten meine Zähne auf.

„Nun denn, hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?", fragte Ciel selbstbewusst und herausfordernd, seine Fassung hatte er recht schnell wiedererlangt. In seine Augen trat ein gewisser Ausdruck, den ich schon fast als ehrgeizig bezeichnen würde.

Ich musste mir ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Hatte er mir nicht zugehört?  
„Ich habe verdammt nochmal keine Informationen, die sich für dich als nützlich erweisen würden.", knurrte ich und pausierte kurz. „Außer... du hast Interesse am Rezept seiner überaus leckeren, fantastischen und doch eigenartigen Keksen...", fuhr ich fort und Sabber tropfte aus meinem nun offenen Maul. Unterstrichen wurde das ganze von meinem knurrenden Magen.

Oh, wie sehr ich mich nach Adrians Hundeknochenkeksen nun sehnte...

Ich riss mich selbst aus meinen Gedanken und schloss mein vor Speichel triefendes Maul. Peinlich war das irgendwie jetzt doch und die Blicke der beiden verbesserten nicht wirklich die Situation.

„Verzeiht mir, ich habe halt Hunger.", knurrte ich und blickte verlegen zur Seite.

Ciel war wirklich nicht erfreut über meinen kleinen Ausrutscher und sah von Sekunde zu Sekunde irritierter aus.

Seufzend senkte ich meinen Kopf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ugh, im einen Moment war ich hungrig und nun war ich müde.

Es war einfach alles zu viel.

Also gab ich nach, legte meinen Kopf auf die außerordentlich weiche Decke des Bettes und schloss meine Augen.

Ich hörte nicht mal mehr die nächsten Worte der beiden.

Durch mein eigenes Schnarchen sprang ich erschrocken auf und weitete meine Augen, die ich jedoch schnell wieder zukniff. Stechende Schmerzen ließen mich sofort zusammensacken.

Die Schmerzmittel wirkten nicht mehr, so dass jede Bewegung schier unmöglich wirkte. Aber ich spürte meinen Körper, das war doch schon mal etwas.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drang der penetrante Geruch von Dämon in meine Nase. Schnell öffnete ich nochmals meine Augen, doch nun musterte ich meine Umgebung genau.

Ich lag auf einem simplen Bett mit Gestell aus Metall, rechts vom Bett stand ein Schreibtisch aus Holz, auf dem eine Lampe, mehrere Schubladen und Bücher zu finden waren, und links von mir befand sich ein Nachttisch mit Wecker und einer weiteren Lampe.

Nun drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig und erblickte zwei Schränke und auf der Seite des Schreibtisches einen Kamin. In der Nähe der Tür stand ein weiterer Tisch, über dem ein Spiegel befestigt war.

Selbst ich musste sagen, dass das Zimmer, das vom Geruch her zu urteilen dem Dämon des Hauses gehörte, schon fast langweilig wirkte, obwohl solche Dinge mich nicht wirklich interessierten.

Ein Fenster fand sich ein Stückchen über mir und am bereits hellen Himmel erkannte ich, dass es später Morgen oder gar Mittag war.

Außerhalb erkannte ich einige Bäume und Mauern. Also war ich immer noch im Anwesen des Phantomhive Jungen. Warum hatte er mich nicht, nachdem er keine Informationen von mir bekommen hatte, heraus geschmissen?

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sogar ein oder zwei Tage geschlafen, da ich wirklich ausgeruht war.

Verwirrt verzog ich mein Gesicht. Das müsste ich dann wahrscheinlich mal fragen, wenn ich die beiden das nächste Mal sehen würde.

Auf jeden Fall wollte ich unbedingt aufstehen, also probierte ich es auf verschiedenste Weisen. Immer wieder knickte ich vor Schmerz weg und schließlich rutschte ich mit meiner Vorderpfote weg, fiel vom Bett und knallte unsanft mit meiner Schnauze auf dem kühlen Boden.

Aufgeben kam mir aber nicht in den Sinn, schließlich wollte ich hier schnellstmöglich weg.

Die Tür öffnete sich und hineintrat das, was ich im Moment nicht wirklich gebrauchen konnte.

„Ugh.. Was willst du hier?", knurrte ich und sträubte das Fell. Vertrauen tat ich dem Dämon kein bisschen, was ihn scheinbar amüsierte.

„Das ist mein Zimmer, falls du es noch nicht realisiert hast. Zudem habe ich Anweisungen meines jungen Herren bekommen.", erklärte er und war wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so Butler-like, denn das war in meinen Augen wirklich gruselig.

Mein Blick wanderte ein wenig hinauf und mir stockte der Atem, als ich auf seinem Kopf zwei Hasenohren erblickte. Schnell unterdrückte ich ein brüllendes Lachen, denn das wäre sicherlich tödlich... Zumindest schmerzhaft, tödlich eher nicht mehr.

Nachdem ich mich erfolgreich beruhigt hatte, legte ich schweigend die Ohren an und verkniff mir die bissige Antwort, die ich bei jedem anderen gegeben hätte.

Plötzlich stand Sebastian direkt vor mir und ein überraschtes Quietschen, das sich aufgrund der Schmerzen mit einem Winseln vermischte, entfuhr mir, als er mich vom Boden hob.

„Jetzt, wo du endlich wach bist, sollte ich dich zu ihm bringen... Doch da wir, so wie es im Moment aussieht, Ostern feiern, wirst du draußen im Garten warten müssen.", erklärte er ernst und blickte auf mich herab.

Genervt erwiderte ich seinen Blick und schon wurde ich durch die Villa getragen. Wenigstens schmerzte es nicht, da er geschmeidig und elegant lief. Es fühlte sich sogar beinahe so an, als würde er über den Boden schweben und nicht laufen.

Das nannte ich mal gruselig perfekt.

Rasch erfüllte frische Luft meine Lungen und vor mir erblickte ich einen gedeckten Tisch, ein weiterer Bediensteter, der recht alt war, erledigte die letzten Feinheiten.

„Tanaka-san, ich werde Evelyn hierlassen.", erklärte Sebastian, verbeugte sich und legte mich schließlich in einen bereits präparierten Korb.

Es war gemütlich und groß genug, also beschwerte ich mich nicht. Natürlich nicht so gemütlich wie die Särge von Adrian, denn an die würde wohl nichts auf dieser Erde auch nur annähernd ran kommen.

Der alte Mensch ließ mich wenigstens in Ruhe und erledigte seine Arbeit, so dass ich vor mich hin dösen konnte.

Eine nervig hohe Stimme verwehrte mir jedoch meine Entspannung und irritiert hob ich meinen Kopf. Das blonde Mädchen, das ich bei der 'Beerdigung' des Dämons bereits gesehen hatte, rannte energisch auf uns zu.

Zum Glück befand ich mich außerhalb ihres Blickwinkels, jedoch presste ich mich trotzdem in die Kissen. Sicherheitshalber.

Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich immer mehr Menschen an den Tisch, manche von ihnen erkannte ich. Andere wiederum waren vollkommen fremd. Vom Aussehen vermutete ich, dass der blonde Junge, der älter als Ciel war, mit dem Mädchen, das Amalia so ähnelte, verwandt war.

Im Endeffekt hatten sich zehn Menschen versammelt und schließlich kamen auch Ciel und Sebastian hinzu. Hinter ihnen liefen zwei weitere Männer und einer von ihnen trug ein Küken auf dem Kopf.

Beim Anblick des Kükens triefte mir Sabber aus dem Maul...

„Bitteschön.", sagte Ciel und hielt dem blonden Mädchen ein dekoriertes Ei entgegen. Als Dank wurde er beinahe erwürgt.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es wirklich als erster bekommen!", quietschte sie völlig begeistert und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Selbst ihr Temperament war wie Amalias, weshalb ich mich langsam fragte, ob es nicht doch so etwas wie 'Wiedergeburt' gab.

„Ja, wie immer.", antwortete Ciel lächelnd, was mich ein wenig erstaunte. Er konnte also doch lächeln...

„Fufu! Mag das Osterei dir viel Glück bringen!", lachte sie und nahm Ciels Hände in ihre.

„Danke, Lizzy.", entgegnete er und ich rollte meine Augen.

Alle waren super glücklich und vereint, juhu. Konnte ich jetzt bitte etwas zu essen bekommen?...

Mein Magen brachte mich schon seit der Ankunft im Garten um den Verstand!

„Ich bin es leid! Ich bin hungrig!", entfuhr dem Mann, der etwas längere und fast weiße Haare hatte.

Woah, hatte er meine Gedanken gelesen, oder was?!

Die anderen Menschen gaben nun auch ihre Kommentare ab, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das Mädchen, das 'Lizzy' genannt wurde.

Sie nahm ihre Hasenohren vom Kopf und blickte nachdenklich Ciel, der sich zum Tisch aufmachte, hinterher. Sie wirkte traurig und für einen Moment verglich ich sie erneut mit Amalia, denn sie war zu keinem Zeitpunkt jemals traurig gewesen.

Wenn ich darüber so nachdachte, dann war das äußerst merkwürdig. Menschen tendierten dazu bei bestimmten Dingen melancholisch zu werden.

Selbst ich tat es von Zeit zu Zeit.

Wie hatte es Amalia geschafft?...

Mein Hunger unterbrach mich erneut, doch diesmal war ich sogar dankbar. Seit ich meinen Cinematic Record gesehen hatte, schwamm ich in der Vergangenheit umher.

Schwerfällig hievte ich mich aus dem Korb und unterdrückte hier und dort ein Winseln. Die Wunde schmerzte bei jeder ruckartigen Bewegung, also bewegte ich mich vorerst in Zeitlupe.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich leise an den Tisch schleichen, heruntergefallenes Essen aufsammeln und mich schnell wieder verkrümeln, doch Lizzy sah meine Ohren und alarmierte die anderen, indem sie in meine Richtung zeigte.

Ich erstarrte an Ort und Stelle, mein Fell sträubte sich von ganz allein. Nur wenige Sekunden später umfasste mich der Griff des quietschenden Todes, alle Hoffnung war in diesem Moment verloren.

Gott verdammt nochmal, jemand in diesem Universum musste mich wirklich abgrundtief hassen...

„Ahhhh~ Ciel, seit wann hast du denn einen Hund?!", quietschte sie völlig begeistert und wirbelte mich umher.  
Ihre Kraft war auf jeden Fall beängstigend... und erneut erinnerte sie mich an Amalia.

Trotz meines Protestes, der größtenteils aus Zähne blecken, knurren und winseln bestand, ließ sie mich nicht in Ruhe.

Fünf Sekunden Frist gab ich ihr noch, dann würde ich für nichts mehr garantieren. So ließ ich mich nicht von einem Menschen behandeln!  
Als hätte der Dämon meine Gedanken gehört ging er höflich, aber bestimmend, dazwischen. Sicherlich hatte er einfach meine Drohungen verstanden und sie nicht ignoriert.

Natürlich tat er es nicht für mein Wohlergehen, sondern um ein blutiges Ende von Ostern zu verhindern.

Endlich wurde ich hinab gesetzt und konnte durchatmen. Wie wohltuend frische Luft doch sein konnte...

Widerwillig nickte ich dankend dem Butler zu und verzog mein Gesicht, da die Wunde nun ununterbrochen schmerzte, obwohl ich ganz still dort stand. Hinzu grollte mein Magen unglaublich laut, so dass ein paar Menschen vom Tisch aufschauten.

„Ah! Dein Hund hat Hunger, Ciel!", stellte Lizzy lachend fest und nahm ein Stück Hühnchen vom Tisch.

Oh... Gott... Verdammt... Nochmal...

Das Innere meines Maules verwandelte sich innerhalb Sekunden in ein Meer und nur noch das Essen, was fieser Weise viel zu hoch für mich gehalten wurde, nahm ich wahr.

„Sitz.", befahl Lizzy und sofort war all der Hunger vergessen.

Ein tiefes Knurren vibrierte in meinem Brustkorb, die Ohren legte ich an, die vorderen Zähne bleckte ich und das Fell sträubte ich.

Am liebsten würde ich ihr das Hühnchen mitsamt ihrer Hand einfach abbeißen. Das würde sie sicherlich verdienen.

Durch meine imposante Erscheinung wich sie ein wenig überrascht zurück und bevor das ganze wirklich in einem Blutbad enden konnte, drehte ich mich um und verkroch mich zurück ins Gebüsch, wo der Korb schon auf mich wartete.

Lieber würde ich elendiglich verhungern, als 'Sitz' zu machen, weil irgendein dummes Menschenkind es mir sagte.

Mit dem Rücken zu den Menschen legte ich mich vorsichtig in den Korb und schloss rasch meine Augen.

Wenn ich schlafe, dann spüre ich meinen Hunger nicht.

So einfach war es, doch irgendwann musste ich etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden, sonst würde ich aus Verzweiflung die Menschen des Phantomhive Hauses im Schlaf anknabbern.


	12. Chapter 12 - Searching

Das bestialische Knurren meines Magens weckte mich nach nur kurzer Zeit und das leere Gefühl bereitete mir Übelkeit.

Bedrückt schaute ich mich um und bemerkte, dass es bereits dämmerte. Die Blätter der Bäume wurden im rötlichen Schimmer des Sonnenunterganges getaucht, die Blüten der vereinzelten Gänseblümchen im Rasen sogar in ein intensives Rot gefärbt.

Der Geruch von Essen hing kaum wahrnehmbar in der Luft und doch begann ich zu sabbern.

„Ich wollte dich gerade wecken.", verkündete die Stimme des Dämons direkt neben mir und erschrocken sprang ich auf.

Die Schmerzen ließen mich ein wenig winseln, doch diesmal konnte ich mich auf meinen Beinen halten.

„Hier.", entfuhr ihm monoton und hielt mir einen Teller vors Gesicht.

Misstrauisch fuhr mein Blick zum Essen, dann zu ihm und wieder zurück. So ging es ein paar Mal hin und her, meine Schnauze näherte ich nur langsam den Resten des heutigen Mittagessens.

Es roch weder schlecht noch vergiftet und doch konnte ich mich nicht damit anfreunden, dass der Dämon es war, der es mir servierte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich los haben wollte.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht vergiftet. Mein Lord hat mir ausdrücklich befohlen, dass ich mich um dich nach Standard des Phantomhive Hauses kümmern soll.", erklärte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen, da meine Blicke alles sagten.

„Tch... Warum kümmert ihr euch so um mich? Ich werde euch keine Informationen liefern.", entgegnete ich abweisend und trat einen Schritt zurück, obwohl ich am liebsten reingehauen hätte. Das Essen sah nämlich verdammt lecker aus...

„Mein Lord ist der Meinung, dass du uns zu Undertaker früher oder später führen wirst. Ich zu meinem Teil bin ein wenig überrascht, dass es so etwas wie dich geben kann.", erklärte er in einem sehr ruhigen Ton, der mich leicht verunsicherte, und stellte schließlich den Teller vor mir ab.

„Du hast also auch eine gewisse Theorie?... Also zu meiner Existenz?", fragte ich zögerlich und leckte vorsichtig die dunkle Soße vom Tellerrand. Ich konnte weder Gift noch Schlafmittel schmecken.

„Willst du sie hören?", fragte er und in seinem Unterton hörte ich seine Belustigung.

Warum war ich dermaßen amüsierend für übernatürliche Wesen?... Natürlich war ich ein Rätsel und so weiter und sofort, doch das war trotzdem kein plausibler Grund dafür.

Die Gedanken verbuddelte ich schnell in meinem Hinterkopf.

Also Antwort auf die Frage des Dämons zuckte ich nur die Schultern, mein Maul war nun mit Essen vollgestopft.

„Du hast auf jeden Fall keine Seele eines Menschen in dir, das würde ich riechen können. Dadurch, dass du solange überlebt hast, lässt sich vermuten, dass du einst ein Shinigami warst.", sagte er und betonte es auf eine Art und Weise, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Der Teller war komplett leer, mein Blick auf den Dämon vor mir fixiert. Auch er vermutete also das, was Adrian zuvor gesagt hatte.

Langsam nickte ich. Blieb nur noch die Frage, wie und warum ich zu einem Wolf geworden war.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Adrian mir weiterhelfen konnte. Besonders jetzt, wo ich seine wahren Fähigkeiten gesehen hatte.

Wer Leichen 'zurückbringen' konnte, der hatte doch sicherlich auch eine Idee, wie es möglich war, dass ein Shinigami zu einem Wolf wurde, oder?

„-lyn?", erklang die Stimme des Butlers und rasch hob ich meinen Kopf. Ich war so sehr in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, so dass ich ihn nicht mal mehr gehört hatte.

„Verzeihung...", murmelte ich und spürte, dass nun ein Verdauungsschlaf angesagt war. Schlafen und essen, das war im Moment am besten für meinen geschundenen Körper.

Der Dämon seufzte, kniff sich in den Nasenrücken und lief auf mich zu. Misstrauisch richtete ich mich auf.

„Ich werde dich in die Villa bringen, hier draußen ist es nachts zu kalt.", erklärte er mit seinem typischen Butler-Grinsen und schnell sträubte sich das Fell an meinem Körper. Konnte er nicht mit diesem gruseligen Getue wenigstens bei mir aufhören? Mein Mundwerk konnte ich leider nicht schnell genug unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Das ist unglaublich gruselig, also verhalte dich ein wenig natürlicher... in Ordnung?", murrte ich unsicher, da ich nicht wusste, was er unter 'ein wenig' verstehen würde.

„Hoh..? Stellst du jetzt schon Forderungen?..", hauchte er bedrohlich in mein Ohr und hob mich in seine Arme.

Ganz genau das wollte ich nicht! Ugh, Dämonen und ihre komischen Standards...

Wenigstens schwieg er auf dem Weg in die Villa, doch statt mich in seinem Zimmer abzusetzen, brachte er mich in das Büro von Ciel.

Dieser las gerade hochkonzentriert einen Brief und ich wurde neben dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Die Worte des Jungen handelten von irgendeiner Schule, doch wirklich interessieren tat es mich nicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwog die Müdigkeit so ziemlich alles, also dauerte es auch nicht allzu lang, bis ich ins wunderbare und von mir oft besuchte Reich der Träume abdriftete.

Von einer sanften Melodie auf einem Piano erwachte ich und streckte entspannt meine Vorderläufe aus. Die Schmerzen hatten drastisch abgenommen, weshalb ich ein Stück Bewegungsfreiheit erlangte.

Ich lauschte für mehrere Sekunden und erkannte schließlich das Stück.

„Moonlight Sonata von Beethoven...", murmelte ich zufrieden zu mir selbst.

Wenigstens hatte entweder der Menschenjunge oder der Dämon Geschmack. Wer auch immer von den beiden gerade spielte.

Mit meinen Ohren versuchte ich die Richtung der Musik zu deuten. Derweil musterte ich den Raum, in dem ich mich befand und anscheinend geschlafen hatte.

Es war das Büro des Jungen gewesen und immer mehr Misstrauen handelten sie sich mit ihrem, zumindest in meinen Augen, sonderbaren Verhalten ein.

Ich hatte im Bett des Dämons geschlafen, Essen von ihm bekommen, die Wunden behandelt bekommen und wurde von Zeit zu Zeit allein gelassen.

Dachten sie wirklich, dass sie durch solche 'Bestechungsmaßnahmen' an Informationen kommen würden?...

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und drückte erfolgreich die Tür auf. Im Flur war die Musik ein wenig lauter zu hören und über den Boden schlurfend folgte ich den sanften Klängen.

Vor einer bestimmten Tür stoppte ich schließlich, setzte mich und schloss meine Augen. Direkt im Raum vor mir wurde gespielt und langsam bewegte ich meinen Kopf im Takt.

Nach einer Weile begann ich sogar zu summen, wobei ich es so leise wie möglich tat. Ich war nicht wirklich im musikalischen Bereich begabt, was mich aber nicht vom Summen und schon gar nicht vom Musik hören abhielt.

Der letzte Ton erklang und rasch bewegte ich mich von der Tür weg, da ich gerade keine Lust auf irgendjemanden hatte. Musik stimmte mich schließlich immer nachdenklich, ganz egal in welcher Situation ich mich befand.

Doch natürlich konnte es nicht so einfach sein. Durch meine Verletzung war ich zu langsam gewesen, weshalb der Dämon mich ohne Probleme im Nacken packte und in den Raum trug.

Knurrend bleckte ich die Zähne und sträubte mein Fell, obwohl ich wusste, dass es einen Dämon niemals beeindrucken oder abschrecken könnte.

Ich wurde direkt vor die Füße Ciels, der am Piano saß, gesetzt und mein tiefes Knurren hörte nicht auf.

Mit seinem Ellbogen auf dem großen Piano stützte er seinen Kopf ab, sein kühler Blick fixierte mich aufmerksam.

„Hast du dir schon einen Deal überlegt?", fragte er schließlich und klang sehr geschäftlich.

Genervt von seinen Versuchen stöhnte ich auf. Kein Wort über Adrian würde jemals aus mir dringen.

„Nein, es wird kein Deal geben. Ich bin für euch nicht nützlich, also lasst mich gehen.", knurrte ich beide an, doch die interessierte es nicht sonderlich.

„Mh.. Wir werden sehen.", entfuhr dem Menschenjungen eingebildet und erneut erkannte ich dieses herausfordernde in seinem Blick.

In seinen Augen war ich ein neues und äußerst interessantes Spielzeug. Na super, somit war ich offiziell nicht nur ein Unterhaltungsmittel für übernatürliche Wesen, sondern auch für kleine Menschenjungen.

Am liebsten würde ich ihm eine kleine Lektion erteilen, doch zum einen ging das nicht wegen meiner körperlichen Kondition und zum anderen hielt ich mich wegen des Dämons zurück.

Schließlich wollte ich mich nicht mit ihm anlegen.

~ So verging eine Woche. ~

Die Wunde heilte in dieser Zeit wirklich gut, da der Butler auf Anweisungen des Earls sich gut um mich kümmerte. Das konnte ich nicht bestreiten, denn jeden Abend wurde die Wunde gereinigt und neu bandagiert.

Das Essen war nur vom feinsten, doch ich sehnte mich trotzdem nach frischer Beute. Schlaf bekam ich ebenfalls in rauen Mengen, so dass ich nun topfit war.

Hin und wieder versuchten sie mit mir zu kommunizieren, doch durch die anderen Bediensteten kam es sehr selten dazu. Die waren nämlich, das hatte ich sehr früh herausgefunden, anstrengend genug, auch wenn sie gerade nichts zerstörten.

Selbst Amalia, die dafür ein gewisses Talent besessen hatte, war nicht annähernd so unfähig gewesen wie die drei.

Die Namen der Bediensteten des Hauses merkte ich mir natürlich nicht, was hätte es für einen Sinn gehabt?  
Kontakt mied ich schließlich mit ihnen und wenn ich sie mal sah, dann verdrückte ich mich schnell. Wenn dies mal nicht der Fall war, dann knurrte ich sie bedrohlich an und schnappte auch mal nach ihnen. So hatte ich mir schnell Respekt verdient und gewährleistete meine Ruhe.

Lästige Menschlein...

Es war tiefe Nacht, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Dieses Leben, das ich diese Woche kennengelernt hatte, erfüllte mich nicht im geringsten.

Die Sehnsucht nach Adrian brannte von Minute zu Minute stärker, so dass ich mich auf den Weg machte. Wohin wusste ich noch nicht, doch auf jeden Fall fort von dieser Villa.

Nur für diese Flucht hatte ich den Zeitplan des Butlers auswendig gelernt, damit ich die perfekte Gelegenheit auch nutzen konnte. Und diese Gelegenheit war jetzt.

Die für diese Jahreszeit kühle Nacht empfing mich mit einem dichten Kleid aus Nebel, von dem ich sofort beschützend in die Arme genommen wurde.

Ein paar aufmerksame Raben krächzten auf, da ich ihre nächtliche Ruhe störte. Ihre eisernen Blicke durchbohrten mich regelrecht.

Der Wald wurde nach kurzer Zeit dichter und vorerst orientierungslos trabte ich durch das dichte Geäst.

Jegliches Zeitgefühl kam mir abhanden und erst auf einem kleinen Hügel, der am Rande des Waldes lag, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zum Glück die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte.

London war nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Um Adrian zu finden, musste ich erst mal herausfinden, wo er überhaupt hinwollte. Ohne Informationen würde ich ihn niemals finden können, denn die Spur seines Geruches konnte ich nach einer Woche natürlich nicht mehr verfolgen.

Nur noch eine konnte mir weiterhelfen und entschlossen trabte ich in die Stadt.

Das freudige Miauen drang sofort in meine Ohren und zufrieden, dass sie immer noch an Ort und Stelle war, setzte ich mich nieder.

Das Geschäft war wie erwartet geschlossen, doch Avis war wie eh und je sehr gut informiert.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht mit Adrian gesprochen, aber die ungefähre Richtung konnte sie mir sagen. Dank dessen, dass sie immer auf ihr Bauchgefühl hörte, war sie ihm unauffällig gefolgt.

So ließ ich Avis auf meinem Rücken reiten und sie navigierte mich mit sicherer Stimme an den Rand der Stadt.

Ihr Gedächtnis war ausgezeichnet und irgendwie musste ich mich mal wieder bei ihr bedanken, weshalb ich sie spontan fragte. Ihr Vorschlag ließ mich jedoch beinahe an meiner eigenen Spucke ersticken.

„Bring mal wieder den purrrfekten Typen mit den schwarzen Haaren vorrrrrbei. So kannst du mirrrr danken.", schnurrte sie mir sichtlich amüsiert von meiner Reaktion ins Ohr.

Meinen Kommentar dazu verkniff ich mir lieber, da ich sie auf gar keinen Fall verärgern wollte. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was der 'purrrfekte Typ' in Wahrheit war...

Es dämmerte bereits, als wir endlich vor uns weite Felder, mehrere Hügel und Wälder erblickten. In der Nähe floss stets die Themse.

„Jetzt musst du nurrrr noch dem Fluss folgen, mehrrrr kann ich dirrr nicht sagen.", schnurrte sie und sprang elegant von meinem Rücken. Ein letztes mal zwinkerte sie mir zu, dann verschwand sie im rötlich schimmernden London.

Trotz dessen, dass meine Wunde nach dem bis jetzt zurückgelegten Weg schmerzte, trabte ich erneut los. Die aufgehende Sonne ließ sich am ausnahmsweise klaren Horizont blicken, keine einzige Wolke bedeckte den Himmel.

Ein starker Wind fuhr mir durch mein Fell und umspielte die Spitzen meiner aufgerichteten Ohren. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl erfüllte mich, als ich die Landschaft vor mir betrachtete.

Meine Beine bewegten sich automatisch in eine bestimmte Richtung, denn diese zog mich wie ein Magnet an. Wie die Zugvögel ihre Wege in den Süden und zurückfanden, so hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich auf diese Weise meinen Weg zu Adrian finden würde.

Das sattgrüne Gras unter den Ballen meiner Pfoten federte meine Schritte ab und so machte ich mich auf die hoffentlich erfolgreiche Reise.

Der Tag verflog viel zu schnell und der silberne Mond ersetzte die Sonne. Meine Beine trugen mich keinen Meter mehr weiter, also suchte ich mir erschöpft einen Unterschlupf.

Das stellte sich jedoch in dieser Gegend als eine große Herausforderung dar und durch meinen körperlichen Zustand gab ich schnell die Suche auf. Weit und breit gab es weder Höhlen noch Bauten anderer Tiere.

Apropos andere Tiere – kein einziges Tier hatte ich erbeuten können, so dass ich nun hungrig mich auf dem Feld zusammenrollte und rasch einschlief.

Ich war todmüde, hungrig und mein gesamter Leib schmerzte, als ich erneut meine Augen öffnete. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen langsam über den Rand des Horizontes.

Die Nacht war nicht im geringsten erholsam gewesen, da ich bei jedem Geräusch aufgeschreckt war.

Seufzend richtete ich mich schwerfällig auf, meine Knochen knackten und der Stoff des Verbandes rieb unangenehm an der Wunde.

Jetzt sehnte ich mich neben Adrian auch noch nach der Behandlung des Butlers...

Kopfschüttelnd, um diesen Gedanken geschwind zu vertreiben, setzte ich mich träge in Bewegung. Nicht einmal mehr traben konnte ich, also schlenderte ich langsam über das freie Feld.

Falken kreisten so hoch am Himmel, dass sie in meinen Augen nur noch braunschwarze Punkte auf dem blauen Horizont waren.

Wildgänse begleiteten mich auf meinem Weg mit einem sicheren Abstand von mehreren Metern über dem Boden. Ihr schnatterndes Gelächter, wie schlimm und fertig ich doch aussehen würde, ignorierte ich erfolgreich.

Dumme Weiber, die ihr schnatterndes Maul schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht halten konnten. Hätte ich Flügel, so würde ich sie alle einfach erlegen. Dann hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe.

Mäuse und andere Tiere auf dem Boden brachten sich aufgrund meiner Präsens rasch in Sicherheit.

Wenn die nur wüssten, dass ich nicht mal sie fangen konnte, dann würden sie mich sicherlich attackieren.

Es sähe sicherlich recht lustig aus, wenn kleine Mäuse einen großen bösen Wolf wie mich niederstrecken würden, doch im Moment ging es mir simpel gesagt zu dreckig, um auch nur einen Funken Humor zu besitzen.

Die Sonne wanderte am Himmel entlang und immer noch ließ ich mich von diesem Gefühl tief in mir treiben. Meine Augenlider wogen schwer, doch Müdigkeit und Hunger hielten mich nicht mehr auf.

Noch heute wollte ich wenigstens eine Spur von Adrian finden. Ich musste. Ich setzte alles daran, denn lange würde ich nicht mehr durchhalten.

Es dämmerte erneut und in der Ferne erblickte ich ein riesiges Grundstück mit mehreren Gebäuden.

Einzelheiten konnte ich nicht ausmachen, schließlich wirkte in der Ferne alles verschwommen. Ein wirklicher Nachteil, wenn man kurzsichtig war...

Also begab ich mich in die Richtung des Grundstückes. Bis ich dort ankommen würde, wäre es sicherlich bereits Nacht.

Und mit diesem Gedanken behielt ich Recht.

Zum Glück war es bereits spät, so dass alle Menschen schliefen und ich ohne Probleme alles erkunden konnte. Es war riesig und beeindruckend, so viel musste ich einfach sagen.

Die Luft war klar, doch ein ganz schwacher Geruch, der eindeutig nicht hierher gehörte, setzte sich gegenüber den penetranten Gerüchen vieler anderer Menschen durch.

Es war, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, der Geruch von... Leichen? Sofort schossen meine Gedanken in Richtung Adrian und aufgeregt schnüffelte ich weiter.

Mit jedem schmerzhaften Schritt schlug mein Herz schneller, mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Trotz der Wunde quetschte ich mich durch Gitter und unter Zäunen hindurch, die Richtung bestimmte nur noch meine feine Nase.

Die brennende Sehnsucht und Vorfreude trieb mich an, obwohl mein geschundener Körper bereits an seinem Limit war. Meine Lungen brannten, der Geschmack von Eisen breitete sich in meinem Maul aus.

Die Ballen meiner Pfoten glühten schmerzhaft und fühlten sich an, als seien sie vollkommen aufgerissen.

Ob die Wunde unter der Bandage bereits offen war konnte ich nicht beurteilen, aber es war mir auch egal. Nur noch vorwärts, immer weiter in die Nähe des Geruches und des eigenartigen Gefühles.

Meine zitternden Beine trugen mich quer über das Grundstück, hinein in ein Gebäude und weiter. Statt dem Geruch der Leichen folgte ich nun dieser gut bekannten Schärfe, die von der Intensität her nur einem gehören konnte.

Adrian!

Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene stieß ich keuchend eine angelehnte Tür auf und erstarrte geschockt.

Vor mir saß er auf einem dunklen Sessel, breit grinsend wie eh und je. Die grüngelben Augen wurden wie immer durch den silbergrauen Vorhang verdeckt, das Mondlicht, das hinter ihm durch das Fenster schien, ließen seine Haare glänzen.

In diesem Moment entschied mein Körper, dass es zu viel war. Bevor ich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt in seine Nähe treten konnte, verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen und ich wurde von kühler Dunkelheit übermannt.

Die Freude in mir blieb jedoch. Ich hatte ihn gefunden...

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch endlich war ich wieder an der Seite dieses verrückten, gruseligen, einzigartigen und fanatischen Shinigami.

So, wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte und liebte.


	13. Chapter 13 - Healing

Entspannt seufzte ich und kuschelte mich in die weiche Wärmequelle unter mir. Es roch so angenehm nach... Adrian?

Ich kniff meine Augen fester zu, legte die Ohren an und gähnte so unglaublich herzhaft, dass mir ein Quietschen entfuhr. Erst dann öffnete ich die Augen.

„E~velyn.. Du bist wie~der wa~ch.", trällerte Adrian unglaublich amüsiert und energisch, seine Freude konnte er diesmal nicht verbergen.

Sofort umspielte ein Grinsen meine Mundwinkel und zuneigend schmiegte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er nicht seine gewöhnliche Kleidung trug.

Leicht verwirrt wollte ich mich ein wenig entfernen, damit ich ihn mustern konnte, doch er drückte mich an sich.

„Du siehst fu~rchtbar aus.", kicherte er in mein Ohr, wobei mich sein warmer Atem kitzelte, und erhob sich vom Sessel, auf dem er mit mir auf seinem Schoß bis jetzt gesessen hatte.

„Das haben die schnatternden Gänse mir bereits mitgeteilt...", lallte ich und mir war klar, dass ich nur so entspannt sein konnte, weil Adrian mir Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte.

Er trug mich in seinen Armen durch den Raum, mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und neugierig musterte ich das Zimmer.

Es war angenehm klein und simpel eingerichtet. Nur das nötigste fand man vor und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo wir uns nun befanden. Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr im gleichen Gebäude, in das ich in der Nacht eingedrungen war.

„Sieh dich nur an..", grinste Adrian und setzte mich schließlich auf dem Boden ab. Mein Blick fuhr nur langsam von seinem Gesicht nach vorn zum Spiegel und mit geweiteten Augen betrachtete ich die Sicht vor mir.

Mein Fell war strubbelig und wirkte kaputt, einige Stellen waren kahl, da ich mich des öfteren auf meiner Reise im Geäst verhakt hatte. Meine Ohren hatten an den Spitzen ein paar Risse. Überall an meinem Leib erkannte man, dass ich stark abgenommen hatte.

Unter dem frischen Verband, der meinen gesamten Rumpf bedeckte, konnte man die Rippen erahnen. Die Knochen meines Beckens waren gut sichtbar und mir fiel nur noch ein Wort ein, das mein Aussehen im Moment beschreiben konnte:

Erbärmlich.

Mein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb am unteren Rand des Spiegels hängen. Meine Pfoten waren jeweils von einem dicken Verband umhüllt.

Jetzt sah es so aus, als würde ich Schuhe tragen... und es, um es nett auszudrücken, missfiel mir gänzlich.

Ich legte den Kopf schief, fixierte den weißen Stoff und stand wackelig auf. Aus Reflex streckte ich mein Hinterbein aus, schüttelte meine Vorderpfote und wollte nur noch die lästigen Dinger von meinen Pfoten bekommen.

Es war unbequem und ungewohnt.

Ein schallendes Lachen ließ mich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und auf den Boden fallen.

„Gyahahahaha! Oh~, Evelyn.. Wie sehr du mich doch unterhalten kannst!~", weinte er vor lauter Lachen und wälzte sich auf dem Boden herum.

Sabber tropfte sein Kinn hinab und nur dieses eine Mal verzieh ich ihm diesen Lachanfall. Schließlich war es mit Sicherheit eine lustige Sicht, also ertrug ich diese Schmach und lachte ebenfalls darüber.

Doch meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht lange lachen, denn Fragen über Fragen hatten sich in der Zeit, in der ich nicht an seiner Seite war, aufgetürmt.

Ein letztes mal atmete ich tief ein, dann setzte ich mich direkt vor ihn.

Nun musterte ich für mehrere Sekunden sein 'neues Aussehen' und musste sagen, dass der Anzug ihm in gewisser Weise sogar gut stand. Besonders der Hut gefiel mir, obwohl ich seinen vorherigen irgendwie doch besser fand...

Mein Blick war ernst auf ihn gerichtet und auch Adrian beruhigte sich.

„Warum hast du mir nicht von deinem Vorhaben berichtet?... Du hättest mir nicht alles im Detail erklären müssen, aber...", begann ich flüsternd und in meine Augen trat neben dem Ernst auch Traurigkeit.

Die Atmosphäre veränderte sich schlagartig, doch dieses Gespräch musste einfach geführt werden. Lieber jetzt, als zu spät.

„Du hast... nichts gegen meine 'Bizzare Dolls'?", fragte Adrian mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, das jedoch auf seine Weise ernst wirkte.

„Ich kann natürlich nicht deine Motivation dafür nachvollziehen, jedoch besitzt du mein vollstes Vertrauen. Auch wenn ich tief im Inneren das wahre Ende eines Lebens als etwas Schönes betrachte, da ich es allein niemals erreichen kann, stehe ich hinter dir.", antwortete ich flüsternd und erhaschte ein kurzes Aufblitzen seiner Augen durch den silbergrauen Vorhang aus Haaren.

Er verschränkte die Finger vor seinem Gesicht und ich hörte, wie er tief einatmete. Hatte ich ihn nun verärgert? Dachte er über meine Worte nach? Würde er mich nun fortschicken?  
Ich konnte es nicht sagen, also schwieg ich einfach.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und pirschte sich wie ein Jäger an mich ran. Sofort schnürte sich meine Kehle zu, das Herz in meinem Brustkorb beschleunigte sich rasant.

„Teehee~ Du bist wirklich interessant und äußerst faszinierend. Ga~nz egal in we~lcher Situation.", hauchte er trällernd in die Stille und blieb vor mir stehen. Unbewusst hatte ich ihm gegenüber sofort eine devote Haltung eingenommen.

Er kniete sich zu mir nieder, streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus und umarmte mich plötzlich. Mir stockte der Atem und schon hob er mich hoch.

„Du~ musst hungrig sein, nicht wahr?~", sang er flüsternd in mein Ohr und tänzelte mit mir in den Armen durch den Raum.

Hieß das, dass ich bei ihm bleiben konnte?...

„Ichwarnochnichtfertig.", stieß ich heraus und konnte mich selbst kaum verstehen. Umso erstaunter war ich, dass er es tat.

„Mhhhh~? Noch mehr Fragen?~", summte er leise in mein Ohr und ich nickte leicht.

Wir befanden uns nun in einer kleinen Küche und Adrian setzte mich auf den Boden. Sofort holte er aus einem Schrank die heißgeliebten Kekse und ein Funkeln trat in meine Augen, so dass sein Grinsen breiter wurde.

„Und? We~lche Fragen ein mein kleiner Lupus noch?", fragte Adrian interessiert und reichte mir mehrere Kekse.

„Warum... Wie kann man einen Shinigami in.. einen Wolf verwandeln?..", flüsterte ich angestrengt, da es in meinem Kopf nur so ratterte.

Erst legte er seinen Kopf leicht schief, das Grinsen wurde ein paar Sekunden für einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck ersetzt. Als er wieder antwortete, war sein Grinsen breiter als zuvor.

„Es gibt ein oder zwei Möglichkeiten... wahrscheinlich. Was mich nur bei dir so sehr wundert ist der Fakt, dass du in einem solch klaren Zustand bist. Die Methode, von der ich Gebrauch mache, ist nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Das Ergebnis hast du ja bei den 'Bizzare Dolls' auf dem Schiff gesehen."

Er pausierte kurz, packte seine Kekse auf einen Teller und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

„Wie es scheint hat dieser Shinigami lang vor mir das versucht, was ich im Moment versuche... und war äußerst erfolgreich damit. Bist du dir sicher, dass du einst ein Shinigami warst? Hast du dich erinnern können?", fragte er äußerst interessiert und, ich wagte es zu behaupten, aufgeregt.

In seinen Augen war ich wirklich nur ein erfolgreiches Experiment von vor langer Zeit und eigentlich hätte ich wahrscheinlich traurig sein müssen, doch es war mir gleichgültig.

Solang er zufrieden war und ich bei ihm sein konnte, war alles andere egal.

Als Antwort auf seine Frage schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. Die Kekse ließ ich mir derweil auf der Zunge regelrecht zergehen. Wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt hatte...

„Du hast doch ebenfalls meinen Cinematic Record gesehen. Es ist die einzig logische Erklärung.", fügte ich hinzu und aß den nächsten Keks.

Ihm entfuhr nur noch ein 'Mhhh' und ich bemerkte, dass er nun vollkommen in seiner Gedankenwelt war. Jetzt würde ich gern Gedanken lesen können, nur um zu sehen, wie es in seinem dicken Schädel in diesem Moment aussah.

So vergingen einige Minuten der Stille und mein Blick wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab. Durch ein Fenster sah ich den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und ein paar Vögel, die anmutig durch die Lüfte glitten.

Normalerweise würde ich in einer solchen Situation mich hinlegen und schlafen, doch etwas in meinem Inneren sträubte sich dagegen. Vielleicht war es ja die Angst, dass Adrian erneut von meiner Seite verschwinden könnte.

„E~velyn, du siehst mü~de aus.", trällerte Adrian, obwohl sein Unterton recht ernst klang, und bewegte sich mit lockeren Schritten auf mich zu.

Nur langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf als Antwort und fixierte Adrians Gesicht. Dort war immer noch die Sache mit der Kette, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich dieses Thema ansprechen sollte.

Frustriert über meine eigene Dummheit legte ich die Ohren an. Warum war ich plötzlich so vorsichtig, wie ich meine Gedanken formulierte?

Kaum war das gedacht, sprudelte es aus mir heraus.

„Ich habe deine Kette nicht mehr... Wahrscheinlich ist sie immer noch bei Ciel oder Sebastian.", murrte ich und senkte meinen Blick.

„Mhhh~ Das ist kein Problem.", kicherte Adrian und ließ sich auf ein kleines Sofa in der Ecke fallen.

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Ich dachte, dass sie ihm unheimlich wichtig war?...

„Der kleine Earl wird schon gut auf sie aufpassen. Hoffentlich...", erklärte er, da mein Blick mal wieder alles gesagt hatte.

„'Hoffentlich...' ?", fragte ich, da ich wusste, dass er mehr sagen wollte.

„Hoffentlich besser als er auf dich aufgepasst hat.~", zwitscherte er und tätschelte auf den freien Platz neben ihm.

Innerlich seufzend kämpfte ich mich zu ihm, da die 'Schuhe' an meinen Pfoten mich nicht wirklich schnell vorankommen ließen.

Wenigstens schmerzte es nicht.

Am Rand des Sofas angekommen pausierte ich kurz. Irgendwie wirkte die Höhe des gemütlich aussehenden Sitzplatzes nun eindeutig zu hoch.

Aber mein Stolz ließ es natürlich nicht zu, dass ich mir von Adrian helfen ließ. Nein, ich musste so dämlich sein und allein hochspringen.

Der misslungene 'Sprung', viel mehr ein erbärmlicher Hopser, ließ mich gar nicht erst hoch genug kommen.

Die dicken Bandagen an meinen Pfoten verhinderten jeglichen Halt und mit einem geschockten Quietschen rutschte ich mit dem Rücken zuerst vom Stoff ab.

Mit einem Lauten Knallen prallte ich auf den Holzboden, der Rest meines vorhandenen Gehirnes wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt und mit allen Vieren von mir gestreckt blieb ich liegen.

Erst herrschte peinliche Stille. Der fehlende Schmerz verbesserte es in diesem kleinen Moment des Schweigens nicht wirklich, da meinerseits keine weitere Reaktion folgte.

Doch dann kam das, was kommen musste.

Mein Fall von einem einem einfachen Sofa bescherte Adrian den wohl besten Lacher des Jahrhunderts und mir neue blaue Flecken. In diesem Moment verehrte ich regelrecht das Schmerzmittel, sonst wäre ich an Ort und Stelle elendiglich gestorben.

Wie viel Zeit wohl verging, bis Adrian sich endlich mal beruhigte? Ich wagte nicht mal zu schätzen...

Derweil rappelte ich mich stocksteif auf, die 'Schuhe' irritierten mich einfach nur noch.

Die ersten Versuche des Aufstehens wirkten wie ein vollkommen verlorenes Reh auf dem Eis*, bis ich dann schließlich das Sofa als Hilfe nahm.

Mit meinen Zähnen, die ich tief in den Stoff des Sofas versenkte, zog ich mich auf meine Beine und blieb endlich dort stehen, wo ich stehen bleiben wollte.

Adrian kicherte und gickelte wie ein verrücktes Huhn, nichts würde ihn im Moment stoppen können.

Seufzend legte ich die Ohren an, setzte mich geschlagen auf den recht kühlen Boden und fixierte ihn.

Warum zur Hölle wollte ich nochmal an der Seite eines solch verrückten Shinigami sein?...

Mir fiel keine Frage auf die Antwort ein und doch würde ich nicht gehen können. Es war irgendein Gefühl, das mich nicht von ihm weggehen ließ.

So gut es ging räusperte ich mich, obwohl es sich viel mehr wie ein ersticktes Knurren anhörte, und setzte mich direkt vor Adrian, der sich zumindest ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Erneut trat dieses gewisse Funkeln in meine Augen. Wenn er Spaß hatte, warum sollte ich keinen haben?

Nur mit Schwierigkeiten unterdrückte ich ein schelmisches Grinsen, also legte ich stattdessen den Kopf leicht schief und ließ ein Ohr hängen.

Das wäre dann wohl das erste Mal in meinem langen Leben, das ich den berühmten 'Hundeblick' probierte.

Innerlich starb ich vor Scham, da es irgendwie erniedrigend wirkte. Zumindest in meinen Augen.

Ein Winseln drang aus meiner Kehle und Adrian blickte verwirrt zu mir. Bis eben hatte er sein Gesicht in den Stoff des Sofas gepresst.

Den Kopf legte ich noch ein kleines Stückchen schiefer, die Augen ließ ich so unschuldig auf funkeln, so dass wohl jeder vor Niedlichkeit sterben würde.

Jeder, der kein Dämon, Shinigami oder sonst etwas war.

Adrian mimte lustigerweise mich nach und legte ebenfalls den Kopf ein wenig schief. Zusammenreißen, Evelyn! Nicht lachen! Noch nicht!

„A~drian. Bitte...?", säuselte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme und seufzend lehnte er sich zu mir hinab.

In der Hinsicht war er wahrlich unvorsichtig, wenn nicht sogar schon naiv, und ich würde es immer wieder aufs Neue ausnutzen.

Seine langen Haare waren das, was ich als erstes blitzschnell zu fassen bekam. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck beförderte ich ihn vom Sofa auf den Boden, ein triumphierendes Grinsen zierte meine Mundwinkel.

Tiefes Schweigen umhüllte uns und langsam wurde mir bewusst, wen ich eigentlich hier gerade verarscht hatte.

Ich wollte gerade schwer schlucken, da brach er erneut in Gelächter aus. Der Ausdruck meiner Augen erweichte und vorsichtig stupste ich ihm mit meiner nassen Nase in die Wange.

Leicht kichernd setzte er sich nun auf, fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein silbergraues Haar und blieb im Schneidersitz vor mir sitzen.

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wirkte nun nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern freundlicher. Der Ausdruck seiner grüngelben Augen, die nun sichtbar waren, wirkte warm.

„Ohne dich war es eine solch langweilige Zeit...", murmelte er und nahm mich in seine Arme. Erst verkrampfte ich mich, da das wirklich unerwartet war.

Seit wann ging er auf Kuschelkurs?... Gruselig. Aber nicht schlecht.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden begann ich es in seinen Armen zu mögen, entspannte meine Muskeln und schloss meine Augen.

Solch naher und sanfter Körperkontakt war etwas spezielles für mich.

Gleichzeitig atmeten wir den Geruch des jeweilig anderen ein und Adrian richtete sich mit mir auf. Nicht mal eine Sekunde später setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und ich entfernte mich von ihm.

Schließlich war ich immer noch ein großer und schwerer Wolf, kein Chihuahua oder etwas anderes.

Vollkommen entspannt lehnte ich mich an ihn, so dass er einen Arm um mich legte. Langsam kam ich ins Reden, schließlich gab es viel zu berichten.

Hin und wieder kommentierte er einige Dinge, erzählte von seinen Erfahrungen und redete halbwegs anständig.

So vergingen locker mehrere Stunden und ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich niemals wieder von seiner Seite weichen musste.

Ich realisierte ein paar Dinge, bevor ich schließlich ein nickte.

Nochmal würde ich es ohne Adrian nicht aushalten.

Nochmal würde ich definitiv nicht in der Nähe eines Dämons schlafen, nicht nach den Dingen, die Adrian mir über sie anvertraut hat.

Und vor allem realisierte ich, dass...

ich für ihn, trotz dessen, dass ich ein Wolf war, mehr empfand, als ich damals für Michael empfunden hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war es, wenn die Theorie stimmte, der Shinigami in mir, der Adrian so sehr liebte.

Wer weiß, wie und wer ich vor diesem Leben als Wolf war?...

Mit einem tiefen Grummeln, da die Schmerzen mich mit voller Wucht aus meinem Schlaf rissen, öffnete ich die Augen und musste missmutig feststellen, dass ein gewisser Shinigami im Raum fehlte.

Laut seufzend blickte ich zu meinen Pfoten hinab und konnte mich nicht mehr stoppen. Diese 'Schuhe' mussten weg. Jetzt.

Also begann ich wie bekloppt an ihnen zu nagen und zu knabbern, die Aggressivität meiner Methoden stieg nach nur wenigen Minuten.

Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich hatte ich mich aus den Gefängnissen, die nun zerfetzt auf dem Boden lagen, befreit und meine brennenden Pfoten bedankten sich für ihre Freiheit.

Laufen konnte ich jedoch nicht, eine Entzündung wollte ich nicht wirklich riskieren. Also blieb ich auf meinem Pelz liegen und wartete geduldig auf Adrian, was besser funktionierte, als ich erwartet hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war einfach nur das geöffnete Fenster, durch das frische Luft ins Zimmer kam, eine gute Ablenkung. Einer der Vorteile im Frühling beziehungsweise Sommer: Es war so viel los, dass einem nicht langweilig werden konnte.

All die Vögel flogen umher, trällerten ihre Lieder. Vom Sofa aus erkannte ich Bäume, die langsam grüner wurden und die Blüten verloren.

Eine recht entspannende Sicht, egal wie oft man sie auch sah.

„E~velyn...", trällerte die allzu bekannte Stimme und schon stand er vor mir. Direkt zwischen den Resten des Verbandes.

„Bö~ses Mädchen.~ Wie sollen deine Wunden heilen, wenn du dich deiner Bandagen entledigst?", fragte er sichtlich amüsiert, da für mich die Freiheit meiner Pfoten wichtiger als deren Gesundheit war.

Als Antwort zuckte ich die Schultern, ich war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für große Reden. Anscheinend spürte er es, da ich von ihm stumm hochgehoben und durch die Gänge getragen wurde.

Wo es wohl nun hinging?

Mittlerweile waren es gut fünf Minuten, die wir durch Gänge liefen. Zum Glück schien ich heute Engelsgeduld zu besitzen, also machte es mir wenig aus.

Der Grund für einen solch langen Weg waren die dummen Menschen, die es einem nicht ermöglichten, einfach über die Dächer zu springen. Wir mussten qualvoll langsam durch versteckte Gänge watscheln, wobei ich ja sogar getragen wurde.

Nach gefühlter Ewigkeit erreichten wir schließlich einen großen Raum, der Gestank einer Leiche bahnte sich sofort in meine Nase.

Innerlich seufzend mahnte ich mich selbst. Wenn ich bei Adrian bleiben wollte, dann musste ich mich damit abfinden.

Die Bizzare Doll hatte Adrian mir bereits auf unserem Weg vorgestellt. Johan Agares... oder was auch immer der Name des stinkenden Menschenkörpers war.

Pardon.

Adrian war auf seine Kreationen, besonders diese Bizzare Doll, stolz, also würde ich sie möglichst nicht beleidigen.

Auf jeden Fall verschwand sie auf Befehl von Adrian und mit Bewunderung musterte ich den Raum, der das Büro des Schulleiters, sprich Adrian, war.

Die Architektur faszinierte mich, besonders das riesige Fenster, doch die beeindruckenden Orgeln umso mehr.

Ja, ich lobte gerade etwas, das von Menschen erbaut wurde. Verdammte Kreaturen mit wunderbaren Daumen. Warum durfte ich keinen haben?  
Ich selbst wunderte mich langsam über mein Verhalten, aber ich schob es einfach auf die Freude, Adrian wiedergefunden zu haben, und ließ den Raum weiterhin auf mich wirken.

Zu meinem Überraschen begab sich Adrian nicht zu den Treppen, die zu einem Tisch führten, sondern setzte sich mit mir an die Orgel. Mich setzte er neben sich ab.

Mit einem Blick, der mir sagte, dass er wusste, welch große Schwäche ich für Musik besaß, legte er seine Finger auf die Tasten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt riss ich meine Augen und Maul auf.

Um Gottes Willen! Weiße Handschuhe an seinen Händen?! Wo waren seine sonst so langen Nägel, die ich so oft in meinem Fell genossen hatte?!

Er bemerkte meinen Schock und kicherte los.

„Schulleiter sein hat seinen Pre~is.", summte er in mein Ohr und begann die ersten Töne zu spielen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich 'Für Elise' von Beethoven auf einer Orgel hörte. Es war gar nicht mal übel, doch der Fakt, dass Adrian tatsächlich Orgel spielen konnte, überrumpelte mich.

Es gab so unglaublich viele Dinge, die ich nicht über ihn wusste... Es machte die ganze Sache noch viel spannender.

Die letzte Note war gespielt und mit einer Mischung aus fragend und erwartungsvoll blickte er zu mir hinab. Uhm... Wollte er etwa, dass ich..?

„Ich kann nicht spielen... Wenn du das also willst.", grummelte ich und blickte in die andere Richtung, nur um den Kopf wieder zu ihm gedreht zu bekommen. Die Handschuhe waren weich, aber wirklich akzeptieren konnte ich sie irgendwie nicht.

„Dann wirst du~ es lernen.", trällerte er mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht und ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass das ganze sehr amüsant werden würde.

„Ich habe verdammt nochmal Pfoten, die nebenbei immer noch schmerzen, und keine Daumen.", erklärte ich und blickte seufzend auf die Tasten vor mir.

„...Sonst hätte ich schon längst gespielt..", fügte ich nuschelnd hinzu.

Seine Finger begannen erneut eine Melodie anzuschlagen, doch diese war um vieles einfacher.

Er summte mir ein paar Worte in die Ohren und langsam fragte ich mich, warum er das ganze hier tat.

Hatte er zu viel Freizeit? Wollte er testen, zu was ich fähig war?  
Nur weil er mir eine Freude damit bereitete, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass das sein Ziel war.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss ich meine Augen und horchte. Als er erneut die Melodie wiederholte, begann ich leise zu singen.

Alle uns′re Enten  
Schwimmen auf der See:  
Kopf in dem Wasser,  
Schwanz in der Höh′. **

Mit einem Grinsen öffnete ich erneut die Augen. Normalerweise war es desaströs, wenn ich sang, doch diese einfache Melodie konnte sogar ich meistern.

Komischerweise war ich auf eine solch unbedeutende Kleinigkeit mächtig stolz. Ich hatte gesungen, Adrian war nicht taub geworden und war quicklebendig.

Meine Rute wedelte ausgelassen hin und her, die Musikstunde ging noch ein wenig weiter. Ein paar mal tippte ich auf die Tasten, nur um zwei oder drei gleichzeitig zu erwischen und schaurige Töne zu erzeugen.

Nach ein paar Minuten meiner erbärmlichen Versuche gab ich auf, zu peinlich war mir das Ganze geworden.

Adrian kicherte und gickelte vor sich hin, sichtlich erfreut über meine offensichtlichen Reaktionen und Emotionen, die ich in verschiedenen Situationen zeigte.

Er testete mich... wofür?

Erneut seufzend ließ ich mich gegen seine Schulter fallen. So lang sich auf etwas konzentrieren zu müssen war nicht einfach.

Zudem wollte ich so schnell wie möglich über Felder und Wiesen sprinten, Beute jagen und das tun, was ein Wolf eben tut.

Und dazu zählten mit Sicherheit Orgel spielen und Shinigami amüsieren nicht.


	14. Chapter 14 -Unpleasant dreams

Jeder Atemzug brannte, der Geschmack von Blut breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. Die Muskeln meiner Beine flehten um Entlastung, doch ich durfte nicht Halt machen. Niemals.

Eiskalter Wind peitschte mir in meine Schnauze, die verzweifelten Schreie des langsam sterbenden Waldes drangen zu mir.

Pure Angst und Panik ließen mich schneller sprinten, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, und das Herz in meiner Brust tobte.

Äste brachen unter meinen Pfoten, das tote Laub wurde umhergewirbelt. Gefährliche Schwärze schien mich zu jagen und egal wie schnell ich durch das dunkle Geäst sprintete, entkommen würde ich nicht.

Es war so kalt, so eisig kalt. Ich verstand nicht, warum ich gejagt wurde und was dort hinter mir war. Warum rannte ich hinfort? Das Gefühl von Reue erfüllte mich, doch was bereute ich? Ließ ich jemanden im Stich? Wenn ja, wen?

Ich verstand es nicht...

Die Schwärze berührte mich an der Schulter und aus Reflex schnappte ich zu...

Schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich in die grüngelben Augen, die schon fast das Gefühl von Sorge vermittelten.

Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich nur geträumt hatte. Mal wieder.

Zitternd entspannte ich meine Muskeln, doch mein Kiefer blieb fest verschlossen. Beinahe hätte ich Adrian gebissen... Ihn wieder verletzt.

Tiefe Atemzüge durch meine Nase beruhigten mein stechendes Herz und bedrückt wandte ich mich von ihm ab.

Wie meine Zähne sich damals in das Fleisch seines Armes gebohrt hatten, das Blut meine Zunge gekitzelt und in mir brennendes Verlangen ausgelöst hatte.

Mir wurde allein beim Gedanken daran schlecht.

Seine knöcherigen Finger strichen langsam durch mein Fell und mit ein wenig Kraft drehte er meinen Kopf zu sich.

„Tut.. mir leid..", nuschelte ich heiser. Der Traum hatte sich in letzter Zeit wiederholt, doch niemals war ich mit einer solchen Reaktion aufgewacht.

„Fü~r was? Du hast nichts gemacht.~", summte Adrian und grinste breit, aber seine Augen betrogen ihn. Sorge schimmerte ganz tief in ihnen und schnell wandte ich mich wieder von ihm ab.

Er hatte es bereits angesprochen, da ich jeden Morgen hektisch keuchend vom Sofa aufsprang, doch ich konnte ihm nie diese Träume erklären. Zu schnell verschwammen sie in dieser Dunkelheit, aus der nie wieder etwas lebendig zurückkehren würde.

Ich hatte Angst.

Angst, dass ich am nächsten Morgen erneut meine Zähne in Adrian bohren würde. Angst, dass diese Träume, die sich einfach zu real anfühlten, etwas nicht allzu angenehmes ankündigten oder mich daran erinnerten.

Unsicher legte ich die Ohren an und kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich denke, dass du einen Spaziergang unternehmen solltest.~", trällerte Adrian und wechselte somit das Thema, die schwere Atmosphäre verschwand schlagartig.

Nach einer ganzen Woche purer Tortur, sprich Badewannen für die Wunde in meinem Rumpf und stinkende Salbe für meine Pfoten, bekam ich endlich die Erlaubnis meines doch so liebenswürdigen Arztes, in anderen Worten Adrian Crevan, die Gegend erkunden zu dürfen.

Natürlich machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg, da die Sonne sich noch nicht am Horizont blicken ließ und die Menschen wahrscheinlich noch schliefen.

Die Erkundungstour lenkte mich gut ab und war entspannend. Die klare Luft der Nacht füllte meine Lungen, die Wunden meines Körpers schmerzten so gut wie gar nicht mehr.

Locker trabte ich durch die Dunkelheit, unzählige Sterne blickten auf mich herab und die Sichel des Mondes spendete ein wenig Licht.

Nichts und niemand war in meiner Nähe, also war ich auch nicht allzu aufmerksam. Erst nach einer gefühlten Stunde musterte ich meine Umgebung erneut und stellte fest, dass ich in der Nähe eines Schlafhauses der Menschen war.

Adrian hatte mir gründlich die Schule erklärt, schließlich würden wir hier einiges an Zeit verbringen.

Die Bäume, die auf dem gesamten Gelände verstreut gewachsen waren, schienen keine Blätter mehr tragen zu können und einige Raben, die zum Glück tief schliefen und mich nicht bemerkten, hatten sich in den Kronen der Bäume Nester gebaut.

Aus dem Boden ragten mehrere Grabsteine, was für mich eigentlich kein Problem war, schließlich stumpfte man nach einiger Zeit mit Adrian in Bezug auf dieses Thema vollkommen ab.

Nur konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Menschen gab, die Grabsteine mit Absicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollten.

Das weckte irgendwie das Interesse in mir, also näherte ich mich dem Gebäude. Ein Weg, der aus zahlreichen Treppen bestand, kam schnell in Sicht, also blieb ich in den Gebüschen sitzen und lauschte.

Nichts war hörbar.

Vorsichtig steckte ich den Kopf aus dem Versteck und bemerkte vereinzelte Lampen am Rand des Weges.

Nach links hinab ging es zum Eingangstor, das in der Nacht fest verschlossen war. Auf Säulen auf beiden Seiten des Einganges thronte jeweils eine Statue eines Wolfes, weshalb ich meinen Kopf leicht schief legte.

Früher waren wir bei den meisten Menschen verhasst, wurden erbarmungslos gejagt und verfolgt. In Großbritannien galten Wölfe sogar als ausgestorben.

Warum benutzten sie also ein solches 'Monster', wie Menschen mich hin und wieder nannten, als Symbol ihres Hauses?

Menschen würde ich wohl niemals verstehen können. Erst töteten sie etwas, dann bereuten sie es und nahmen es als ihr Symbol...

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich meinen Blick ab und fixierte mich auf das Gebäude. Es sah von weitem jetzt nicht spektakulär oder monströs aus, also näherte ich mich auch nicht.

Lag wahrscheinlich auch einfach nur daran, dass ich aus dieser Entfernung keine Details erkennen konnte. Verdammte Kurzsichtigkeit.

Schulterzuckend hopste ich schließlich aus dem Gebüsch und streckte mich ein wenig. So ohne Menschen oder anderen Gefahrenquellen war es eigentlich sehr entspannt und ruhig...

Daran könnte ich mich locker gewöhnen.

Nach ein paar weiteren Runden, in denen ich auch die anderen Häuser besuchte, kehrte ich schließlich zu Adrian zurück.

Zumindest wollte ich das, aber er war außer Haus. Mal wieder.

Also rollte ich mich auf dem Sofa zusammen und musterte den Boden. Schlafen wollte ich nicht mehr, da ich mir sicher war, dass ich erneut träumen würde.

Langsam begann es in meinem Kopf zu rattern, denn nur so konnte ich wach bleiben.

Ohne Adrian in meiner Nähe bemerkte ich, dass meine Welt nur noch aus ihm allein bestand. Es war plötzlich verdammt einsam in dem sonst gemütlichen Zimmer. Die Ruhe, die ich sonst so genoss, wirkte irgendwie bedrückend.

Ich wollte den verrückten, ewig kichernden Shinigami in meiner Nähe haben, denn dann vergaß ich meine Sorgen.

Seufzend kniff ich meine Augen zu. Was brachten diese Gedanken nun? Nichts.

Irgendwie musste ich mich ablenken, doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Möbel anknabbern käme sicherlich nicht gut an, also musste etwas anderes gefunden werden.

Wieder herausgehen kam nicht in Frage, da die Sonne sich bereits zeigte und die Menschen aufwachten.

Bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken machen konnte, stupste etwas mir auf die Stirn, weshalb ich rasch meine Augen öffnete.

„Hee.. Hee..~ Wie war dein Spa~ziergang?~", fragte Adrian, der meine entspannte Körperhaltung sofort bemerkt hatte.

„Angenehm...", murmelte ich und streckte mich ausgiebig.

Mit einem 'Mhh~' setzte er sich neben mich auf das Sofa, woraufhin ich meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte und ihm fleißig von meinem Ausflug berichtete.

„Ich denke, dass du in das Haus von 'Violet Wolf' gu~t passen würdest.~", kicherte Adrian und war sichtlich belustigt, dass es mich gerade dorthin verschlagen hatte.

Fragend legte ich den Kopf schief. Natürlich, sie hatten einen Wolf als Symbol, aber das war es doch dann auch schon. Warum sollte ich sonst dorthin passen?  
„Do~rt versammeln sich all die kleinen Menschlein, die künstlerische Fähigkeiten besitzen. Präfekt des Hauses ist momentan Gregory Violet, wenn ich mich also recht entsinne.~", trällerte er und zog sanft an meinem Ohr, das er bereits seit einer Weile streichelte, woraufhin ich meinen Kopf schüttelte.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich mich, nachdem er mir das erzählt hatte, heute Abend erneut dorthin begeben würde.

Irgendwie war ich erfreut, dass er mit mir mehr Informationen teilte. Endlich vertraute er mir mehr.

Sogar über seine Bizzare Dolls hatte er mal mit mir gesprochen, mir erklärt wie sie funktionieren und was er so schön an ihnen findet. Er wollte es mir sogar demonstrieren, doch den Gestank hielt ich noch nicht allzu lang aus.

Schritt für Schritt passte ich mich seinem Leben an, versuchte es zu verstehen und ertrug jeden Tag fünf Minuten den Gestank von Leichen, nur um mich daran zu gewöhnen.

Nur um an seiner Seite bleiben zu können, obwohl er es nicht mal von mir verlangte.

Die Sonne verabschiedete sich zwar, doch wirklich sehen konnte man sie nicht. Schwere Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und herzhaft gähnend trabte ich über das Land.

Diesmal keiften mich die Raben giftig an, krächzten herum, dass ich verschwinden solle. Natürlich ignorierte ich ihre nicht so bedrohlich wirkenden Drohungen und ließ den Teil des Grundstückes, der fast wie ein toter Wald wirkte, hinter mir.

Ich trat gerade aus dem Geäst, als ich den Geruch eines Menschen wahrnahm. Rasch sprang ich zurück, doch die Aufmerksamkeit des merkwürdigen Menschen galt bereits mir.

Er trug eine violette Weste, darüber einen schwarzen Wrack mit einer Kapuze, die seine etwas längeren Haare verdeckte. Auf seinen Lippen und um seinen Augen herum trug er schwarze Farbe, die Menschen auch 'Schminke' nannten, weshalb ich meinen Kopf leicht schief legte.

Erst schien er geschockt zu sein, dass ein Wolf nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fasste er sich wieder.

Er schien anders als die anderen Menschen zu sein. Der dunkle Ausdruck in seinen Augen vermittelte in mir das Gefühl, dass er mir niemals Leid zufügen würde. Das wiederum beängstigte mich.

Niemals bekam ich ein solches Gefühl von Menschen. Er bemerkte sogar, dass ich Angst hatte. Verwundert über seine darauffolgende Reaktion trat ein interessiertes Funkeln in meine Augen.

Statt mich irgendwie locken zu wollen, wie die meisten Menschen es taten, blickte er wieder hinab auf seinen Zeichenblock. Fasziniert von den Bewegungen seiner Finger und der Konzentration des Jungen trat ich aus dem Gebüsch.

Ugh, warum näherte ich mich dieser Kreatur? Stopp Beine, stopp!

Plötzlich umspielte ein Grinsen seine schwarzen Lippen und misstrauisch verengte ich meine Augen. Endlich blieb ich stehen...

Das Geräusch von reißendem Papier durchschnitt die Stille, dann fuhr der Bleistift erneut über das Papier. Das abgerissene Blatt landete auf dem Boden neben ihm.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten näherte ich mich, schnupperte vorsichtig und verweilte mehrmals mehrere Minuten an einer Stelle.

Immer wieder fuhr der Blick des Menschen zu mir, doch niemals entfuhr seiner Kehle auch nur einen Ton. Er zeichnete und ich vermutete, dass ich seine Vorlage war, was mir ein Grinsen entlockte.

Welch Schwäche ich doch für die Kunst besaß. Wie leicht ich mich in ihren Bann ziehen ließ... Es war schon fast lächerlich.

„Violet!", drang eine weitere männliche Stimme durch die Luft und nicht mal eine halbe Sekunde später verschwand ich im schützenden Gebüsch hinter mir.

„Cheslock...", murmelte Violet, der im Moment in meine Richtung starrte, und erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er anscheinend des öfteren saß, da dieser Cheslock kein Problem hatte ihn hier im Dunkeln zu finden.

„Gibt's ein Problem?", fragte Cheslock und blickte ebenfalls in meine Richtung. Auch er trug Schminke in seinem Gesicht, seine Ohren waren gepierct und seine Haare... sahen aus, als hätte sie einen Unfall erlitten. Doch irgendwie passte es.

Wenn es im Violet Haus wirklich nur künstlerisch talentierte Menschen gab, dann war das schräge Aussehen eigentlich plausibel. Bis jetzt hatte ich keinen wahren Künstler kennengelernt, die nicht in irgendeiner Hinsicht schräg drauf waren.

„Nichts.. Was ist?", fragte Violet schon fast gelangweilt und wandte schließlich den Blick von mir ab. Cheslock erklärte rasch, dass es irgendeine Angelegenheit im Haus gab und somit machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Skizzen auf dem Boden blieben liegen, also rührte ich mich nach mehreren Minuten vom Fleck.

Oh Neugierde, irgendwann würde sie mein Untergang sein. Doch dieser Zeitpunkt war zum Glück nicht jetzt.

Mit aufgeklapptem Maul bewunderte ich die detaillierten Skizzen von... mir? Wirklich alle Bilder handelten von mir, was mich wirklich überraschte.

Ohne zu zögern sammelte ich sie und stopfte sie vorsichtig in mein Maul. Jetzt bloß nicht zu viel sabbern oder zu fest zubeißen...

Für den Rückweg nahm ich die dunkelsten Wege, die niemand um diese Uhrzeit nahm, und fand recht schnell zum derzeitigen Zuhause zurück.

Adrian erwartete mich bereits und war ein wenig überrascht, dass ich etwas mitbrachte.

„Mhhh~ hat meine kleine Evelyn etwas gestohlen?~", kicherte er amüsiert und nahm mir die Blätter ab.

„Als würde ich das nötig haben...", nuschelte ich und blickte zur kurz Seite in die Küche. Es roch köstlich und mein Magen meldete sich, denn der hatte in letzter Zeit nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Da Adrians Haare mal nicht seine Augen bedeckten, sah ich, dass er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Mhh~ Hast du dich als Model für Gregory Violet beworben?~", kicherte er und brach schon fast in ein Lachen aus. Bestimmt stellte er sich gerade vor, wie ich posierte...

„Oh ja, natürlich... Ich hatte einen wundervollen Abend. Streicheleinheiten, Massage und ein schrecklich tolles Bad inklusive..", entgegnete ich sarkastisch und schnappte ihm die Zeichnungen aus der Hand.

„Ich finde die Zeichnungen schön..", murmelte ich ein wenig verträumt und legte die Skizzen auf meinen Schlafplatz.

„Mhh~ Wird da jemand selbstverliebt?~", neckte Adrian und legte seine Arme um meinen Brustkorb.

Ein leises Knurren vibrierte in meiner Brust und er kicherte, da er es spürte.

„Darf ich nicht mal Zeichnungen komplimentieren? Außerdem hätte es ja auch ein anderes Motiv sein können..", antwortete ich und ein Schnaufen entfuhr ihm.

„Ich we~iß doch.", summte er in mein Ohr, sein warmer Atem jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Tut mir leid.. Ich hatte nur von diesem Menschen das Gefühl bekommen, dass er mir keinen Schaden zufügen wollte. Es war seltsam...", murmelte ich ein wenig bedrückt und erinnerte mich an seine Reaktionen.

Er war so anders gewesen, ich war es nicht gewohnt.

„Mhh~ Gregory Violet, huh?~ Im Endeffekt doch auch nur ein Mensch.", hauchte er nun in mein Ohr und hob mich plötzlich in seine Arme.

Für Protest war nicht mal Zeit gewesen.

„Wechsel des Themas. Du hast be~stimmt Hunger.~", kicherte er, und setzte mich in der kleinen Küche ab.

Ich wusste nicht, was dort auf dem Teller lag, aber es war auch egal. Der feine Geruch übermannte mich, ließ Speichel aus meinem Maul triefen.

Zufrieden, dass Adrian neben seinen leckeren Keksen auch mal etwas anderes aß, haute ich rein.

Am nächsten Nachmittag, in der Zeit, in der für Cricket trainiert wurde, begab ich mich auf die Jagd. Es war so lange her!

Beute zu finden stellte sich als eine kleine Herausforderung dar, da Kaninchen sich gute Verstecke gesucht hatten und eindeutig den Heimvorteil hatten. Ihre Tunnel erstreckten sich wohl kilometerweit unter dem gesamten Grundstück der Schule, was nach einiger Zeit frustrierend war.

Nicht nur, dass sie alle paar Meter irgendwelche Ein-und Ausgänge hatten war nervig, sondern auch der Fakt, dass ich außer Übung war.

Da konnte man mal ein paar Wochen nicht jagen und schon verlernte man es. Ich verlor langsam meine Geduld, doch endlich erblickte ich eines der älteren Kaninchen.

Es schien nicht mehr viel von seiner Umwelt mitzubekommen, also sprang ich mit aller Kraft auf den gebrechlich wirkenden Körper zu.

Meine messerscharfen Zähne erfassten präzise das Genick, Blut sprenkelte das Gras und der panische Schrei des Kaninchens verstummte schnell.

Alles verlernt hatte ich also doch noch nicht.

Das Fleisch war zwar nicht mehr das schmackhafteste, aber es genügte für den Anfang. Nach dieser Mahlzeit machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hause Violets und beobachtete den leicht bewölkten Himmel kurz. Die Sonne war bereits verschwunden. Wie schnell doch manchmal die Zeit verging...

Der Gestank von Rauch hing in der Luft, mein Trab verlangsamte sich und die Ohren presste ich nah an meinen Kopf. In der Ferne hörte ich mehrere Menschen und langsam näherte ich mich dem Gebäude.

Das Feuer wurde im Moment von anderen Schülern gelöscht und misstrauisch beobachtete ich die ganze Szene. Auch wenn hier so viele Menschen anwesend waren, der Geruch des Dämons überlagerte ihren Geruch.

Konzentriert durchsuchte ich die Menge, mein Blick driftete weiter zur Seite und schließlich erstarrte ich.

Schon wieder dieser Dämon mit seinem Menschen! Ich unterdrückte mir ein Knurren. Es schien ja fast so, als würden sie einen verfolgen...

Mit einem angestrengten Schnaufen beruhigte ich mich. Sie gingen mich nichts an... Nun ja, indirekt schon, da ich schließlich zu Adrian gehörte, aber mir sollten sie doch keine Probleme bereiten, oder?

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich sollte beide einfach ignorieren.

Diesem Violet war nichts geschehen und das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Schließlich wollte ich mehr über ihn erfahren, seine Reaktionen testen. Er amüsierte mich, was nur wenige schafften.

Schnell entfernte ich mich vom Tumult, schließlich hasste ich diese Mengen an Menschen.

Zuhause angekommen erstattete ich Bericht und Adrian amüsierte es prächtig, dass der 'Wachhund der Queen' so schnell auf seine Fährte kam und dieser Spur dermaßen verbittert folgte.

„Evelyn.~ Am vierten Tag des Junis wird ein Cricket Turnier stattfinden.~ Ich bin mir sicher, dass der kleine Earl diese Chance nutzen wird.~", begann Adrian zu kichern und blickte zu mir hinab.

Wir saßen mal wieder auf dem Sofa und beredeten einige Dinge, die vor uns lagen. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte mich auf seine Stimme, die so unverwechselbar und angenehm war.

Nickend, dass ich verstanden hatte und noch nicht schlief, fuhr er fort.

„Wir müssen morgen und die kommenden Wochen ein paa~r Dinge erledigen."

Erneut nickte ich. So weit war es nichts außergewöhnliches.

„Der kleine Phantomhive wird mit Sicherheit die Möglichkeit nutzen und an der Mitternachtsteeparty teilnehmen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass einer gewissen kleinen Wölfin derweil etwas geschieht, ni~cht wahr? Also wirst du außerhalb des Gartens warten.", summte er in mein Ohr und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort seriöser.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte in seine. Kein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, also war er wahrlich ernst.

Er hatte Recht, schließlich hatte ich keine Chance gegen Dämonen und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen. Trotzdem missfiel es mir, dass ich nicht an seiner Seite sein würde.

Nur widerwillig nickte ich, wandte den Blick ab und legte die Ohren leicht an. Wie sehr ich es doch zu diesen Zeitpunkten hasste, dermaßen schwach zu sein.

„Ke~in Grund so nie~dergeschlagen zu sein.~", trällerte er und seine Lippen berührten beinahe mein Ohr, das immer wieder reflexartig zuckte.

Seufzend senkte ich meinen Kopf, lehnte mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf Adrian und fand schnell eine gemütliche Position.

Obwohl ich nicht schlafen wollte, zwang mein Körper mich dazu. Die Angst, die ich so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, erwachte erneut. Was wollten diese Träume mir sagen?...

War es etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit oder eine Warnung für die Zukunft?...

Mit all diesen qualvollen Fragen erlebte ich erneut diese tiefe Angst, doch diesmal war das Gefühl von Reue intensiver als zuvor.


End file.
